Watashi Tachi no Ai
by Maiokoe
Summary: Generations later, and they grew up as friends. Life and her grandmother are the ones trying to keep them apart this time. Odd... She's strong-willed? And won't let Grandma run her life? Well. This should be interesting. - Sequel to 'Il Nostro Amore
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And so it begins… This is the sequel to a previous story, 'Il Nostro Amore' and as such will mention some of the characters. I only claim the characters that I create.

* * *

><p>"<em>-ello…"<em>

She was in a beautiful field of flowers, the wind moving gently, caressing her face. She was beneath a large oak tree on a hill, watching the two people down in the valley below. One was a man and the other a woman. The man was tall with blonde hair spiked up in an oddly familiar style. She couldn't make out much of his face from this distance away, but it seemed like he was smiling and he was handsome. The woman was beautiful. A lighter shade of blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She could see the color from even this distance. Her hair was long and blowing in the wind. Her dress was elegant and simple, it too flowing smoothly. They were talking, the two holding hands and facing each other. Oddly enough… Even though they were smiling… They seemed…

"CAPELLO!"

She was jolted from her dream at the yelling of her name and the sharp crack of a ruler against her desk. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "Mm… Whaaat?" Her teacher was glaring down at her, face darkened. The other kids snickered behind their hands.

"Capello Alessia… How many times have I warned you not to sleep in my class?"

"So you'd prefer if I slept in someone else's? But math is so boring! It's not my fault!"

"SILENCE!" she rolled her eyes, propping up her head in her hand. "TO THE OFFICE! NOW!"

"Kay." She rose silently, walking to the front of the room where the door was. She glanced back to see the apologetic face of Sawada Tsuna. They were friends, but he was a rather timid thing, scared easily. That and his 'bodyguard' Gokudera Hayato was always with him, making sure that she was excluded. She didn't know why he didn't like her. She was polite and a lady. "So… You want me to tell the principal that your teaching method sucks?"

Oh yes. She was _very_ much a lady.

His face was turning red in anger and she hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Gian Capello, also known as Viviana Capello, also known as Alessia's mother sat quietly in Namimori Middle's office. She had been called in for her daughter.<p>

Which wasn't unusual.

She wasn't a lady, but Viviana still loved her. It was her grandmother that wasn't too happy with her behavior. Sadly, Catarina had it in her head that Alessia should be a lady, like her. She wouldn't accept her as she was.

"Capello-san?"

"Hai?" The secretaries knew her by now, used to seeing her.

"The principal will see you now."

"Thank you." She braced herself for the shouting that would soon follow when she would be asked to take Alessia home for the day.

Again.

* * *

><p>"Really. Could you try?" Mom didn't look at me on the way home. She was driving, as that idiot principal of mine had called her in from work.<p>

"Hey! You won't even listen to me! I said it wasn't my fault! I started all my homework when I got home and didn't get finished til like 2 in the morning! I got up at 7! Can you blame me?" Typical. She won't even listen.

"Use the time you have in class to start working on it." I stared at her before huffing and turning to glare out the window. _She_ isn't attending school in Japan. _She_ went to school in Italy. She just doesn't get it! "Don't sulk." I glared harder. She sighed.

Typical. We just never seem to get along. She's turning into Grandma.

"Your grandmother called today. She wants you to visit." I turned quickly, caught off guard by her statement. And here I was just thinking about how similar they were becoming! They were nothing alike! I checked her face to make sure that she was serious. She didn't look at me.

"But, it's school! I can't go now!"

"I made her aware of that fact. But she said she could set you up with tutors."

"B-but what about Sofia?" Sofia is 3 years older than me. She's 17 and in high school. "She has lots of tests and she'd have to miss lots of school!"

"Your grandmother wants you to visit." She didn't elaborate, but I caught her meaning.

My grandma doesn't want her elder granddaughter visiting. Grandma Catarina was an odd bird, all about family and tradition. Since _I _was the one named after my great-great-whatever grandma, it was always about me. Never about Sofia's skills and accomplishments. Me.

"I'm not going."

"You're going to Italy whether you like it or not." She answered. She wasn't budging on this.

"But I don't wanna!"

"I know."

"Then why're you making me go?" Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, but she said nothing. I visited Grandma a few times a year, but I stayed for two weeks every time. No matter how many times I begged them not to make me go, me and Sofia both, my parents were firm on this matter.

Which made no sense. The whole reason we moved to Japan was to avoid my grandma.

I huffed again, turning to the window. If mom wouldn't answer me, then I'm not talking to her anymore.

* * *

><p>When she didn't return to class after an hour, Tsuna sighed, shaking his head. "Capello-san…"<p>

"Ah, don't worry 'bout Alessia-chan! She probably got sent home again!" Tsuna hung his head at the cheerful voice of his friend. It was obvious he was smiling, as per usual, and laughing. He didn't quite understand how this whole school thing worked. Obviously.

"Yamamoto… That's not a good thing…"

"Huh? Oh. I suppose not. Well, she'll be back in school tomorrow for sure!" Tsuna sighed again. "Well, we going to the roof for lunch?"

"You aren't invited, idiot-baseball-freak!" and sharp voice snapped and Tsuna looked up at the form of his friend and 'loyal Family member', Gokudera Hayato. "Ah, Juudaime~! Shall we go?" the teen instantly was smiling at his beloved Boss.

"U-um… S-sure. Yamamoto, will you join us?"

"Sure thing!" the taller teen laughed and Gokudera scowled at him but said no more on the matter. Tsuna looked over his shoulder at his crush and the school's idol before he left the classroom. She and Hana were looking over at Alessia's empty chair. "She'll be here tomorrow, count on it, Tsuna!"

"Oi! Idiot! Don't address the Tenth so informally! Baka!"

* * *

><p>"WHADDYA MEAN I'M LEAVING TODAY?"<p>

* * *

><p>When Alessia wasn't in school again the next day, Tsuna got worried. In all his years of knowing her, she had never been sick. Nor had she ever missed school. She only got sent home. She didn't skip. "A-ah, um, K-kyoko-chan…" he stuttered and stammered at the sight of his crush.<p>

"Hm? Oh, Tsuna-kun. Good morning!" she chirped cheerfully.

"R-right, m-morning…. Um, Kyoko-chan, I was wondering if you knew where Capello-san was?" The girl's face saddened and she cast her gaze to the empty seat by the window.

"No… I don't… We usually walk to school together, but she wasn't at the corner waiting for me today… I think she's home sick. There's something going around. Yukimura Ai, Doji Kai and Fuchi Miku in 2-C are out with something. Maybe she caught it." Tsuna highly doubted that, but nodded anyway. Alessia didn't typically talk with people who weren't in her class. Too much of a bother, she said, no offense to those of her friends in other classes. "I'm going to stop by her house after school. Would you like to come with me, Tsuna-kun?" The chance to spend time with his crush?

"Yeah! Sure!" She smiled at him and he felt close to fainting.

"Kay! I'll wait by the gates for you, okay?"

"Alright!"

* * *

><p>"Ah! Sofia-san!" Tsuna blinked at the older girl walking ahead of them. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, turning to see who called her. Tanned skin like Yamamoto's and dark brown or black hair. He wasn't sure. Bright emerald eyes gazed at them.<p>

"Ah. Sasagawa… Kyoko, correct?" The orange haired girl nodded, skipping over to her.

"Mhm-hmm! Sofia-san, is Alessia-chan at home sick with something?" Tsuna wondered why she would be asking her about Alessia. Were they good friends? He never heard talk of any 'Sofia' before…

"No. Alessia's in Italy now. On vacation. She'll be home in two weeks." Sofia gave a small smile and Tsuna looked to Kyoko. Tsuna knew that Alessia went to Italy to visit her grandmother a few times a year. She hated her grandmother, but her parents made her go.

"Oh… is that right… she didn't even say goodbye…" Kyoko dropped her head and the older girl patted her shoulder, reaching into her pocket.

"Sasagawa-chan, might I suggest you call her? She wished to bid farewell to you and someone named Sawada. Perhaps if you call her everything will be set right, hm?"

"U-um… I-I'm Sawada Tsuna." Sofia looked over at him curiously.

"Really? So you're the boy I've been hearing so much about. Mother and Father said something about the two of you being best friends. It's a pity we've never been introduced before today. I'm Capello Sofia, Alessia's older sister. A pleasure to meet you, Sawada-kun." She extended her hand and Tsuna took it hesitantly. "Oh, sorry. I apologize for that. You aren't used to the Western greeting, are you? Forgive me." She dropped her hand.

"Yo-you're really polite, Capello-san! I would have never thought you and Alessia-san were sisters!" Tsuna openly stared at her. Sofia smiled slightly.

"Is that right…? Well, people back home say that Alessia and I are the total opposites of her ancestors. Alessia was supposed to be the lady and I was destined to be the daring one. Grandmother isn't happy that it didn't work out." She happened to glance at the watch on her wrist. "Oh, please excuse me. I must be going home. Bye," she waved before turning and continuing on down the street. Kyoko waved after her.

"Isn't Sofia-san so nice? It's a pity her Grandma doesn't like her." Tsuna looked at his crush.

"Why doesn't she like her?" Kyoko watched as the older girl disappeared around the corner.

"Because she doesn't accept Sofia-san as her granddaughter. Alessia-chan's Mama and Papa weren't married when Sofia-san was born." Tsuna said nothing, choosing instead to store that information away.

He already decided long ago that he didn't like Alessia's grandmother Catarina.

* * *

><p>And so, the first chapter of the sequel is complete~!<p>

Don't really have much else to say, so, yea. Think I'm gonna go watch TV now.

Bye-bi~!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible, nor do I claim it does.

So, I'm gonna do the whole 'answering reviews' that some authors do, k? Awesome.

First up, **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**: Kinda. Present!Alessia was just dreaming. She has no idea who those people were.

**khr lover:** I remember you from the previous story. Arigato for coming back~! 1. I made the teacher say her full name simply because I was introducing the current Alessia. I didn't want you guys to get all mixed up and stuff if I simply said either Alessia or just Capello and have everyone else refer to her as 'Capello-chan/san'. 2 & 3. You're probably right on those. 4. Does Tsuna introduce himself as Tsunayoshi? He would then have to say, 'but everyone calls me Tsuna'. I just saved time. 5. When Sofia and Kyoko first met, Sofia referred to her as 'Sasagawa-san' but Kyoko told her to simply call her Kyoko. Sofia compromises by calling her Sasagawa-chan. This was before the time in my story, so, yea. Didn't explain that one there.

**sunstar13:** I'm not saying Tsuna's the reincarnation of Giotto, cause he's not. Giotto's guardians and Giotto himself compared Tsuna to Primo, stating their similarities, and Alessia looks like her namesake. She does on occasion even act like her. I apologize if I made it seem that way. Its kinda like Giotto and Alessia Critolli are meeting once again, but not really. Their descendants meet and stuff like that.

* * *

><p>Catarina Capello, grandmother of Alessia Capello, was a stern woman. Somewhere in her 60s, she took no nonsense from anyway and had raised her three boys with strict discipline. Lightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and graying black hair, she was feared in her family. She stood tall and commanded respect. Those who didn't give that respect were dealt with accordingly. She was waiting silently in the airport lobby with her two eldest boys, Dante and Damon. Twins, both were 40 and had two sons of their own. Those of the Capello family all looked much younger than they really were, so the two only looked like they were about 30. Dark hair and eyes and their mother's skin tone, many took a liking to them quickly, what with their friendly attitudes. Their sons stood waiting with them, standing silently behind their fathers as they waited for their cousin's arrival.<p>

"_Flight 239 from Japan is landing at Gate 14."_

"Mother."

"I heard, Dante. I'm not deaf yet. Straighten up for your niece, Damon. Quentin, Bryce, don't you _dare_ start smiling like last time." The youngest boys of the Capello family immediately averted their gaze, face blank of any emotion. They remembered the punishment from last time… Catarina looked ahead to where her granddaughter would enter the lobby from. Her bags were being sent ahead to the house, as always. All she would bring is her carry-on.

When she saw the tall, tanned skinned, brown haired girl walk down the hall toward them, she thought it was somebody else. Short brown hair, cut a little above her shoulders and a rather familiar deep red dress shirt paired with a black skirt, dark tights and black high heels, she told herself it was someone else. Even the dark red carry-on was familiar, even though she told herself it wasn't. "Grandmother Catarina, I'm pleased to see you."

"Sofia." Behind her, her other grandchildren prayed for the life of their cousin. "I gave strict orders to your mother that I wished Alessia to come. You have school to attend to."

"These next two weeks won't be difficult. Alessia begged for me to come with her, but she missed this flight. She kept fighting with Mother and Father." Damon and Dante shook their head, but did nothing to try and stop their mother. "I hope you don't mind."

Catarina gazed steadily at her not-grandchild grandchild. Her bright emerald eyes stared back at her. "I'm disappointed in you. I would think you would have the intelligence to know when you are not wanted. I suggest you grow up, child, and get it through your head that are _not _part of this family and never will be. You are a disgrace to this family and thus are not needed. The sooner you understand this and leave our lives, the better. Do you understand me, _Sofia_?" Quentin covered his face with his hand, not wanting to watch.

Sofia blinked once, then twice. "I… I apologize, Grandmother…" She bowed her head, striding past them and out through the doors of the airport, disappearing from sight when they closed.

"Well. That's taken care of now. Damon, get your ungrateful brother on the phone and tell him that if Alessia isn't here within the next 24 hours, he will _not_ like the consequences."

"Yes Mother." Catarina turned on her heel, walking through the doors and into the awaiting car, slamming the door shut behind her. Quentin looked up at his father, Damon.

"Hey. Dad. You know, Sofia-"

"I know. Rayleigh. Can you go after her?" Damon looked to his eldest, a young man of eighteen. Rayleigh looked at the glass doors of the airport before looking back at his father.

"I doubt I'll find her." He stated simply.

"Brent, go with him." Dante spoke, looking to his own eldest. The nineteen year old shrugged.

"Yea, okay. Come on, Ray. Let's go find the runaway." The two took off through the doors in search of their cousin, hoping to perhaps find her before Catarina decided to exact her wrath further on the girl.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat quietly in his room, doing his homework for once and not trying to get out of it. Kyoko had left him shortly after they spoke with Sofia, and the rest of his friends were busy. "Tsuna." He looked over at his tutor.<p>

"Hey, Reborn. Where were you today?" He hadn't randomly popped up in school or anything. The Arcobaleno eyed him before laying a hand on his forehead. "Reborn? What're you doing? Are you checking my temperature?"

"You aren't sick. What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? You just said I wasn't sick! I'm doing my homework!"

"That's what worries me. Mama. Tsuna's sick." Reborn called through the open door at the passing by Nana. She stopped, looking into his room at the two.

"Is he? Tsuna-kun, are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine, Mom."

"He's doing his homework and he's not complaining," Reborn stated. Nana dropped her laundry basket, walking into his room to feel his forehead and cheeks.

"You don't _feel_ warm… Maybe you have the flu?" Nana frowned at her son, wondering what could be wrong with him. "You're sure you feel fine? You aren't just saying that?"

"I am fine!"

"Did something happen at school today? Is that why you're upset?" Tsuna gave up trying and returned to his homework, scribbling down the answer and closing the book.

"I'm finished, Mom. I didn't have a lot, that's why I did it early, okay?" Nana was still eyeing him, but she let out a little sigh and picked up her basket, going on her way. "Reborn, why'd you do that? Now she's gonna look at me funny all night!"

"Something's wrong with you. Did you confess to Kyoko and get rejected? Again?"

"No!"

"Ah. So you did. Stupid Tsuna."

"That's not it, Reborn!" Tsuna decided it wasn't worth it. "My friend's on vacation in Italy visiting her grandma for the next two weeks and she didn't say anything about it."

"Italy?"

"Yea." Reborn stared down at the desk while Tsuna pushed his chair back, standing up. "I'm gonna go have dinner now. Are you coming?"

"What's your friend's name?"

"What? Why do yo-" a swift kick to the head and Tsuna was on the floor nursing the growing bump. "Hey! What was that for, Reborn? You don't have to-"

"Her name, Stupid Tsuna."

"C-capello Alessia. Ow, Reborn, that hurts…"

"Capello… She's visiting Catarina?" Tsuna looked to his tutor, eyes wide.

"How'd you know?" Reborn said no more on that matter instead walking out of Tsuna's room. "H-hey! Reborn! Wait! How'd you know about Alessia-san's grandma? Reborn!"

* * *

><p>"Halt! Stay where you are! Don't move!" The guards of the Vongola Headquarters leveled their weapons on the figures running through the trees of the property. "Make any wrong moves, and we'll shoot. Now, step out quietly, no funny stuff now." It was rare they saw anyone on the property, unless of course they were attacking enemies. Which too was rare. The leader scoffed at the young men who came out with their hands raised. "Who are you and what're you doing on private property?" he barked.<p>

"Look, we're looking for our sister, okay? We aren't here to graffiti the place or anything…" The leader looked closely at them. Normal men, just barely. Young. Just starting to look adult-like. T-shirts and shorts. No place for hidden weapons.

"No one's been through here." the older of the two dropped his hands, muttering under his breath. "What was that?"

"I said, 'She's a good runner', okay? Look, can we go now? My old man's gonna be ticked if I don't find her 'fore dark." The leader lowered his gun, the others following suit.

"Get going then." They started off toward the edge of the property, but the younger stopped and looked back.

"Oh, if you do happen upon a girl named Sofia with short brown hair, please call my dad, Damon Capello. He's in the phone book." He turned to race off after his brother, catching up to him quickly. The leader watched as they disappeared through the trees.

"Inform the Vongola Nono that a Sofia Capello is missing. Her safety is of the utmost importance." He told one of the men behind him. A smart salute on his part and he rushed off. "You men, find the others and patrol the area. Perhaps she might come this way." They saluted as well, racing towards the mansion, speaking rapidly into their radios, rallying the rest of the men. He gazed at the surrounding grounds, eyes shifting around slowly. He rose the radio to his lips, clicking it on. "Sir. We appear to have a problem." The crackle and static that followed made out some semblance of words. "One of the Capello's has gone missing." The hiss of the radio answered him and he closed his eyes. "No, not her. Her sister, younger probably."

"_Find her as soon as possible then."_

"Yes sir. I'm already on it. If she's around here, we'll find her."

* * *

><p>Well, this only took forever to write~<p>

Sorry, sorry about the long wait, I apologize. I just wasn't really in the mood to write this past week or whatever. Hopefully, I'll be able to write and post a new chapter a lot sooner, yea?

Until then, ciao~!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me and never shall. I only claim the characters that I create.

* * *

><p>There I was, walking along and minding my own business. Granted, of-course, I <em>was<em> on private property and I _had_ seen men with **guns** patrolling, but I thought nothing of it. Probably some old millionaire with paranoia problems. But just because I was on private property and _clearly_ disobeying the gazillion signs posted around does _not_ mean that that pond had _**any**_ right to come up and attack me!

Stupid pond…

"GYAAAH! I'M WET! STUPID POND!" Trampling footsteps in the brush and I covered my mouth. "Oops…"

"Stay where you are! Put your hands in the air!" I did as I was told, not moving from my seat in the water. It was cold, let me tell ya, but I listened to the man with the gun. His brows twitched. "Are you Sofia?"

"No, I'm Clarissa! I got lost!" I need to work on lying better. "Fine, alright. Yea, I'm Sofia…" He lowered the weapon but didn't put it away.

"Come on out of the water, Miss Capello. Your family has been worried about you." Huh. Funny. Grandma said that I wasn't needed. Ah, correction, _Sofia_ wasn't needed. I'm forgetting that I'm her favorite, since I'm actually her granddaughter. "Your brothers were by earlier." That's funny too cause I have no brothers. "Come along, Miss Capello." I rose slowly, watching him cautiously. He raised the radio up. "Sir, I've found Miss Capello." I couldn't make out the reply, but he did glance my way. "Yes, Sir." He watched me as I moved up the bank. "This way, Miss Capello."

"Aye aye…" I followed after him, shoulders slumped and shivering in the wet clothes. Sofia would kill me when she found out I ruined her clothes…

"Miss Capello. What're you doing wandering around?"

"None of your business." He said no more on the matter and simply lead me through the trees. The mansion that laid before me was a little intimidating, but he just walked right on towards it.

"We'll inform your father that you're alright when we get inside. Clothes have been found that should fit you Miss." I don't know these people, nor would my father even know I was missing… Well dang it. Grandma probably called him to yell at him for sending 'Sofia' as well. She will _kill_ me when she gets a hold of me...

* * *

><p>"Miss Sofia Capello, I presume?" I turned around, buttoning the last button on the oversized flannel shirt that was given to me. A <em>man's<em> oversized flannel shirt. The guy who stood there must be the paranoid millionaire. He was an old guy with a gray hair and an old-guy fluffy mustache. The blonde man next to him, who looked like my dad's age, must be his chief of security. Dang it. "No… That's not right… You are Capello, for certain… What is your name, young lady?" He smiled at me and I suddenly felt it was Tsuna smiling at me. Those same eyes… that knew when something wasn't right…

I averted my gaze, tugging off the brown wig I bought years ago and releasing my own blonde hair from the various clips and pins that had kept it up. Next to go where the green contacts I bought just for this occasion. They were a pain, but I managed to get them out without impaling myself. "I'm… well, this is awkward… I'm Alessia Capello, uh, Sir…" His smile became a bit more genuine, just like Tsuna's did. I remember Tsuna once telling me he had family in Italy, like me. Perhaps… "Uh, 'cuse me, but you wouldn't by any chance be the grandpa of a kid named Tsuna, would ya? He's my age, with brown hair all over the place? Maybe? You just kinda act like him is all…" He blinked, looking to the blonde man.

"Why, yes. How do you know my grandson?" I pumped a fist in the air.

"SUCCESS! I was right! Me and Tsuna go waaay back, I kid you not! He's like, my bestest buddy in the whole wide world! I can't believe I'm meeting his family! In Italy! What a coincidence! This is so cool! He said you guys were a little out there, but I think you're cool! And a mansion? Totally awesome!" I was currently hopping around and they were simply watching me, somewhat concerned looks on their faces. "Woooow, ya'll are so much cooler than my grandma. She'd have hit me by now." Which was true. And then she would send me to my _chambers_ without _supper_. Seriously. Who still used 'chambers' and 'supper'? Everyone said room and dinner. Get with the program, grams.

"Miss… Capello. Might I suggest we inform your grandmother that you're safe?" Tsuna's grandpa suggested.

"Nah. She thinks I'm my sis and frankly I don't wanna even be near her after what she said about Sofia. Sofia is _so_ part of this family. I don't know what she's on that would make her say that." I stopped hopping around to gaze at the two of them. Odd. I just noticed this. The old guy had been speaking in Japanese to me. Of-course Tsuna was his grandson! Why else would he know Japanese? "Dude. This is so cool."

"Your brothers came by earlier, looking for you, Miss Capello. They too thought you to be your sister, Sofia. Perhaps you'd like to inform them and your father that you're safe?" I looked around at the room we were in. They had said it was a guest room, but it was easily the size of almost the entire first floor of my house. Some guest room. Why didn't Tsuna say his Pap was rich? "Your father, Damon, must be worried."

"Damon? Oh. Then that was probably Brent and Rayleigh. Nah, they'll survive. Grandma has probably already called mom to rant at her. I really should be getting a call sometime soon…" I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I spoke and my eyes narrowed when it started vibrating. "Sorry. I gotta take this, Tsuna's grandpa." Tsuna's grandpa gave a slight nod of his head and I turned away from them, flipping open the device. "Hello?"

"_Capello-san! Are you alright in Italy? You didn't even say good-bye."_ I turned back around, facing them at the sound of the voice.

"T-tsuna? You're calling?" The blonde man directed his attention to me. "Is something the matter?"

"_N-no, I was just, well, you know, worried. You've never gone during school before and you always say good-bye before you leave." _

"Aww~! That's sweet~! Tsuna, you got a pretty snazzy place here in Italy and your grandpa rocks! He saved me from an evil pond!"

"_E-evil pond? Capello-san, what're you talking about? My grandpa?"_

"Yea, old guy, gray hair, funny mustache," a raised brow from Tsuna's grandpa, "Ah, sorry, no offense, Tsuna's grandpa," I added quickly. He gave a little nod. "Lives in Italy? Remember? You told me you had family in Italy!"

"_A-ah… th-that's right… I guess I did…" _

"Hey! Maybe I'll visit your big brother while I'm here too! Wouldn't that be cool? I've only met him twice. I'm sure he's in the phone book. I just gotta look up Dino Sawada!"

"_N-no! Capello-san! Dino-san is very busy! H-he runs a very successful, um, business! Yea! You can't bother him!"_ I pouted.

"That's not fun… You have weird family. I've only met your brother twice, you have Lambo and I-Pin as a little brother and sister and I don't even remember your mom ever being pregnant. And now I'm meeting your grandpa in Italy. I've only seen your dad in pictures too! You've met my family, my mama and my papa. Come on! It'll be fine! I'll just pop in and give you a report on how Dino-san's doing!"

"_Capello-san... You're in Italy visiting with my, uh, grandpa?"_

"Yea, that's right. Ran away from my grandma. She's deranged."

"_W-what? Don't say it so easily! A-anyway, Capello-san-"_

"Dude. Tsuna. I'm only older by a few months. Call me Alessia."

"_R-right…. Alessia-chan… Um, my dad should be with my, uh, grandpa… they, uh, work together…"_

"Your grandpa's an oil tycoon?" I looked at Tsuna's grandpa, who looked at the blonde man standing next to him. The man shrugged lightly. "Cool."

"_Yea, well… He should be wearing a suit."_ I looked at the blonde man. "_And he has blonde hair with brown eyes, like me…_" I squinted closely at the man, who raised a brow at me like Tsuna's pap had. I pointed at him.

"AHA! SO YOU'RE TSUNA'S PAPA! Hey, Tsuna, I've now officially met your dad. You look nothing like him."

"_Alessia-chan…"_ I grinned brightly at Tsuna's family.

"Well, Tsuna, I'm gonna jet, okay? Gotta go hide in the woods or something 'fore grandma finds me, kay? If I don't come back in two weeks, like planned, I'm being held captive in the Capello family's main house, in the basement, okay? I'll be counting on you to save me, Prince Charming."

"_W-W-WHAT? ALESSIA-CHAN! DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT!"_

"I'm not. See you, Tsuna~!" I clicked the phone shut, my bright smile back on my face as I faced Tsuna's family. "As great as you guys are, I really have to go. Grandmother Catarina will find me eventually and it'll only be a matter of time. So, yea. When she finds me I'll be sure to mail the clothes back. I'll even wash them for you too, deal?"

"Miss Capello. I'm afraid I can't just allow you to hide out from your grandmother. I myself am actually acquainted with Catarina. She must be worried about your disappearance." I frowned. Of-course he'd know Grandma. They're like the same age… Probably went to the same school… Psh. Childhood friends.

"Sorry, Tsuna's grandpa. I know you mean well, but my grandma's psychotic. She needs to be locked up or something." Tsuna's grandpa looked over at Tsuna's dad.

"Iemitsu. Perhaps someone else would be better for this matter. Could you call Cavallone?" Ah. So Tsuna's dad's name is Iemitsu.

"Of-course." Iemitsu nodded, striding from the room.

Wait. Who's Cavallone?

* * *

><p>Catarina was not happy.<p>

Not only had her own granddaughter tricked her into believing she was Sofia, she was also managing to hide out for this long. "Dante, where are those two?" she called to her eldest. He turned from the window, shaking his head lightly.

"They still haven't found Alessia." She scoffed. "We'll find her, Mother."

"I should hope you will, Dante." She glared across the room to where the phone was.

Her youngest had been no help. Not only had his own daughter not called him yet, he had no idea where she would be. If _she_ had been the one to have a daughter, Catarina wouldn't have let her out of her sight. She was far too valuable to simply lose to easily. Sadly, she had been _blessed_ with three useless boys. Her own youngest, Gian, had rebelled against her. Of-course it would be he who had the first daughter born. "Dante." Her son looked back at her.

"Yes, Mother?" Catarina settled herself more comfortably in the chair.

"Call that boy. The boy that Alessia is such good friends with." Dante's brow furrowed lightly.

"A boy, mother?"

"Takeshi, I believe. Takeshi Yamamoto. Perhaps she has called him."

"Yes, Mother." Dante left the room, not wanting to make the call in his mother's presence. She terrified him to the highest extent.

* * *

><p>I was currently having a staring match with the goldfish. He simply wouldn't blink.<p>

"Stupid fish. Blink already. _Bliiiiink…_" He still wouldn't blink. "I said blink already!"

He blinked.

"Yay~! I win, I win~!" I jumped up from the chair to dance around the room in large twirls.

_A large and spacious ballroom. Delicate glass chandeliers hung in the surrounding rooms and hallways, a significantly sized central one in the ballroom. Women clothed in vibrant array of colors swirled across the floors. Men dressed in their best. Laughter and small talk mingled in the air, mixed with the soothing and gentle music from the orchestra situated on the raised floor, the short few steps leading up to it littered with numerous flower arrangements._

_Elegant tables wrapped in smooth silk were situated in-front of the large floor to ceiling windows, the dark and heavy velvet curtains pulled back to let the pale moonlight lay across the floors, adding natural light to the festive atmosphere. Fragile crystal glasses and the best china available sat atop them, perfectly arranged to appeal to the eye._

_Some walked beneath the moon in the warm summer night amongst the gardens. Some stood gazing out at the lake that inhabited the grounds from the balcony. The moon was reflected off the water brilliantly, as if it too was prepared for this night like everything else._

I stopped, looking around me. What…? But… that room… looked so familiar…

"Miss Capello?" I stopped my internal musings to look back at the door. Iemitsu stood there, a light smile on his features.

"Hiya, Tsuna's Papa~!" Another blonde man was behind him and I leaned to the side to try and see who it was. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know you! You're Dino! Tsuna's older brother!" He stepped out from behind Tsuna's papa, smiling at me.

"Alessia, right? Tsuna's told me a lot about you."

"Whaa? He has? Aw, he's so cute, isn't he~?" I noticed Tsuna's papa leaving, closing the doors gently behind him. I lost my smile. "So. They called you in to talk to me about returning to my grandmother. Whatever you say will **not** change my mind." He got a weird smile on his face, like Tsuna does when he gets caught doing something he shouldn't. Like that time he skipped school and I found out he wasn't sick. He was in sooo much trouble that day.

"Yea, something like that… Alessia, really, I'm sure your grandmother-"

"Cares nothing for me. You don't know her." He let out a breath, sitting down in the chair across from where I was standing.

"Please sit, Alessia." He indicated to the couch across the coffee table from him. I did. "Alessia, I'm sure your grandmother cares for you. She probably just has problems showing it."

"My grandmother is deranged."

"That's not true. I've met your grandmother before. She is completely normal." I snorted, turning my head away and glaring out the window.

"I'll be frank with you. My grandmother is psychotic because I am the first girl born in the Capello family in six generations. Apparently, I'm extremely magical and will thus be married off to some high-born, snobby, rich boy when I'm 18. I have no say in the matter. If I refuse, my grandmother will make my life a living hell until the day she dies. And then the rest of my family will continue the torture. My grandmother is _definitely_ not normal. You gonna give up now, Tsuna's big brother?" I smiled at him, which he returned. I raised my hand up, brushing my fingers against the cold blue stone of my great-great-whatever-grandmother's necklace. The velvet had been preserved wonderfully, but they had still replaced it. The stone was the same though.

"You have a choice in the matter, Alessia. No one can force you to do anythi-"

"As I am Capello, I must follow the orders of my family. I have no choice. Just as my grandmother, my namesake, was forced into a marriage even though she already became engaged to another. My fate is the same as hers'. I have no choice in this matter." He didn't say anything to that. I looked back to the window. "Just give up. I'm no more than a bargaining piece for my grandma's social status. The highest bidder, if you will."

"Miss Capello." I looked to the doors, eyes narrowed. Tsuna's grandpa stood there, a smile on his features. "I have informed your grandmother that you are safe. She's waiting for you in the main hall." I closed my eyes, rising from the couch.

"And thus ends my freedom. When I manage to call Tsuna, I'll be sure to tell him you're doing splendidly." I passed through the doors, following Tsuna's grandpa toward the main hall.

Yes. My grandma did stand there. Ramrod straight and with a frown on her face, as per usual. "Alessia. I'm disappointed in you."

"That's not surprising." Her lips pulled into a tight line.

"You had me about ready to call the police."

"What a caring grandma. Most already would have." Her eyes narrowed to slits. Was I provoking her? Yes. Would I suffer the consequences later? Dearly. Did I really care? Not that much.

"Alessia. Behave in-front of those kind enough to watch over you up until now." Yeah. I would totally get it later. I smiled at Tsuna's grandpa.

"Arigato for letting me stay for so long. It was nice meeting you. Next time you come to Japan, feel free to stop by. Or have Tsuna tell me when you'll be over. You're pretty cool." I stuck out my hand and he shook it, his grip strong despite his age.

"A pleasure, Alessia Capello. I would most enjoy time spent with both you and my grandson." I let go, looking to Iemitsu standing further back.

"Iemitsu-san, perhaps you could visit more. I know Tsuna really does miss you, way deep down." He gave the slightest hint of a smile. I looked back to my grandma, face blank. "Well. Off we go then, right?"

"Timoteo, thank you for putting up with her for so long. I apologize that I couldn't be here sooner." Aha. So Tsuna's grandpa's name is Timoteo. Cool.

"It was no problem, Catarina." Psht. Of-course they're on a first name basis. "Please, feel free to come by any time, Miss Capello." I looked toward the doors, then back to him.

"I'll take you up on that offer. You better have food ready tomorrow."

"Alessia!"

"Oh, I'll bring these clothes back too, kay?" I left through the doors, not wanting to see them anymore. I wouldn't be seeing them anymore. I was now officially a prisoner in my grandmother's household.

* * *

><p>Ta-da~! Finished~! I had a lot of fun with this one~<p>

Look forward to the next, okay?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: KHR! does not belong to more, do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>It was later in the week when Gokudera noticed his precious Boss was unhappy.<p>

It was exactly 2.3 seconds after he came to that conclusion that he bounded up to him, asking who had made him unhappy. He didn't particularly care that the baseball idiot was in almost the same state. The athlete just hid it a bit better.

"W-wha? Oh, it's nothing, Gokudera-kun! You don't need to worry about me!" Tsuna's eyes shifted about, noticing Yamamoto staring out the window. "Yamamoto?"

"Hm?" The baseball player swung his gaze to his friend. "Yea, Tsuna? Somethin' up?" Tsuna couldn't blame him for being upset. He and Alessia were close, apparently much closer than Tsuna had thought.

"You seem… distant today." Gokudera glared at the teen.

"Just thinking. I got some weird phone call the other day and I swear I heard them say Alessia's name… I'm still trying to figure it out!"

"Oh? What did they say?"

"I dunno! It wasn't Japanese!" He laughed and Tsuna sweat-dropped. Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry the Tenth with useless things, baseball freak."

"Tsuna."

"HIIIIIEEE! RE-REBORN! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?" Tsuna fell out of his chair at the sudden appearance of the Arcobaleno. In his own class room, no less! The infant gave a creepy smile and Tsuna suddenly feared for his life. "R-reborn, I'm in school! Save it for later!" The baby brought out rectangular pieces of paper that looked oddly like tickets. If he wasn't mistaken, plane tickets.

But he was probably wrong. Probably some more tickets to Mafia Land so he and Colonnello could torture him more.

"Reborn, please! The teacher will be back any minute! Break's almost over!"

"You're going to Italy, Dame-Tsuna. It's time you visited the country where you'll soon be working."

"I told you! I don't wanna be in the Mafia!" Tsuna was about ready to yell or panic, but that would simply draw more attention to himself. Leave it to Reborn to come at the worst time….

"I was under the impression that you missed Alessia Capello. She's in Italy and will be for another week. We can visit her." Tsuna looked down at his tutor warily. This was too easy. Just, go to Italy, see the Vongola mansion, visit Alessia, then come back? No, that wasn't Reborn's style…

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch, dame-Tsuna." The baby smirked, "Gokudera, you will come to act as translator. Yamamoto will come to further his… cultural education." Gokudera turned, with sparkles in his eyes, to look at his precious Tenth.

"I will do my best, Juudaime!"

Tsuna was now officially panicking.

"B-b-but what about school? And mom? What did you tell mom?" Reborn gave him that creepy smile again. "R-reborn, what did you do?"

"School is taken care of and Nana believes you to be going on a special trip. She's proud of you for taking the initiative in your school work and winning the trip to Italy." Tsuna hung his head. Of-_course_ Reborn would make something totally and completely up. "You leave tomorrow."

"T-TOMORROW?"

* * *

><p>I sat at the table, my chin in my hand, eyes half closed.<p>

"Hey." The man, my tutor apparently, turned to look at me, jumping at the sound of my voice, almost dropping the chalk in his hand.

"Y-y-yes, Miss C-c-capello?" The dude was _waaay_ too jumpy.

"I'm bored. Can I go now?" He blinked rapidly, mouth opening and closing a few times.

"G-go? Go where, Miss C-capello? We haven't finished the l-lesson!" I rolled my eyes, rising from my seat even though it was obvious I wasn't supposed to. I smiled at him and he nervously looked around, not meeting my gaze, his face covered in pink.

"I apologize, but math's not my best subject, kay~? I'll just take a little break. That's okay, right Sensei~?" I had a lot of practice with my cute face. It was always so interesting seeing Tsuna turn all red and faint. My tutor's face did indeed grow redder.

"M-m-m-miss Capello! Yo-your grandmother gave me s-st-strict instructions not to l-let you leave before your lesson was over-r!"

"Please, Sensei~? Just a little break~? Please~?" I clasped my hands in-front of me, swinging them lightly back and forth. He still couldn't look at me and he kept fumbling with his glasses.

"W-well, I su-suppose a _small_ break w-would be alright…" I bounced up to him, giving him a small hug and skipped out the door.

"Thanks, Sensei~!" I heard a light thud as I left. Dude probably fainted. Oh well.

I pulled my phone from my pocket as I ran out the doors of the Capello Family's main house. Apparently Grandma had like three other homes, but since this was the one she was in most of the year, it was called the main house. Weird lady, but whatever.

I flipped open the device, grinning down at it. When Grandma first brought me back, she told her butler to confiscate my phone from me. It was in my pocket. My back pocket. He protested, so Grandma simply called one of her younger staff over. A man, about 20ish. She told him to take my phone from me. He hesitated briefly, but apparently he knew the look in her eyes. So when he started toward me, I shoved my phone down my shirt. Not even he would try to take it from me then. So, Grandma gave up, but pretty much cut the reception. I have no idea how though…

I shifted through my contacts til I found Tsuna. I pressed the call button and raised the device to my ear. The poor boy was probably worried about me. I guess I should probably call Kyoko too… I never did say good-bye to her… "_Hello?"_

"Hi Prince Charming~! How art thou?"

"_W-what? A-alessia-chan? Is that you?"_

"Of-course. Who else would it be, smart one? Anyway, just calling to letcha know I'm still alive, kay? My grandma's a bit of a control freak, so, I couldn't call you before now. I think she called Yamamoto too, so, let him know someone wasn't trying to prank call him or anything." I kicked at a rock on the concrete sidewalk, moving slowly down it. No doubt my tutor was now trying to find me and had probably consulted some of Grandma's staff. Who in-turn would start looking for me.

"_Alessia-chan, apparently we're-"_ the call abruptly stopped and I cursed the high heavens.

"Tsuna? Hey, Tsuna, you there? Hello~? Dang. She cut the reception again…" I scuffed the toe of my shoe against the ground. "Tsuna, you hear me?" I clicked the device shut, shoving it back into my pocket and walking toward the edge of the Capello main house property. Maybe I could go and visit Tsuna's grandpa, Timoteo? And his dad? They were way cooler than my grandma, that was for sure. Though, granted of-course, I'd be caught by the guards before I got that far.

Again.

"Alessia, what're you doing out here?" I ignored the voice. Never talk to strangers, that's what my daddy always taught me. I did that with Grandma the first time we ever visited. I told her straight out that my daddy told me never to talk to strangers. Dad wasn't really happy I remembered that certain lesson… Oh well. "Alessia, what're you doing, ignoring me?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Take a hike."

"Alessia, come now! You know me!" Well. He apparently knew my name. But then again… everyone around here knew my name 'cause I'm the first girl born. So he's a guy from town. Lovely. "Alessia, don't be so cold to me." A hand on my wrist. It tightened.

So I lashed out, turning on my heel and slashing my nails against his arm. He let go, the slightest gasp leaving his lips as red oozed from the wound. I jumped back.

"A-alessia!"

"Jeez, just like Grandma to let some weirdo onto the property," I hissed. He was a weird on alright. He looked just like me. Blonde hair and sky blue eyes. His own hair was a darker shade than mine. It reached about halfway to his shoulders, that wavy kinda thing that Tsuna's friend had, the black haired one… now what did he call him? Adult Lambo? Because that _so_ totally made sense. His bangs where spiked out a bit. "Wish I had a stick or something…" Now how did he get here without the guards all over him? Makes no sense… I take one single step out and they all dog pile me.

He gripped his arm tightly, looking at me with clenched teeth. "Alessia, why did you do that?"

As if it wasn't obvious. I moved back further as he started toward me. "Dude, I swear, one more step and I will totally start screaming." He was tall, taller than me, and thin. Or would slender be the word? Who cares. He didn't seem strong, but never judge by appearances. He had a strong grip. "Now I really wish I had a stick. Sticks are good for warding off psychotic lunatics."

"P-psychotic? Lunatic? Me?" He seemed offended. "I am by no means psychotic or a lunatic!"

"Poor thing; he's in denial."

"Alessia! Stop this at once!" The man/boy/teen/thing turned to look at my grandmother hustling down the sidewalk toward us. Her cheeks were puffed as she came closer, my Uncle Damon and Uncle Dante behind her. Their eyes were narrowed on the thing that had tried to attack me.

Well. Glad to know I wasn't the only one outta the loop.

"Mrs. Capello, Alessia seems to have no idea who I am!" I shifted my shoulders, waiting for him to start toward me again. This was the only reason I had long nails. They were too much of a hassle otherwise.

"Mother, who is this young man? Why is he here?" Uncle Damon asked her quietly, his eyes not leaving the thing. My grandmother paused a few feet away from the thing, breathing deeply for a few seconds. "Mother, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, _Damon._ I suggest you bid welcome to your soon-to-be-nephew, Angelo." Uncle Damon looked to the thing, a brow raised.

"Mother, are you serious? I've never seen this man in my life and I highly doubt Gian will give Sofia away to someone he doesn't know." The thing blinked at my Uncle.

"Who's Sofia? Regardless of who she is, Mrs. Capello! Please! Alessia has no idea who I am! She lashed out at me!" Grandmother turned to me, a frown marring her face.

"Alessia! How _dare_ you!" I straightened, shrugging.

"The freak came onto me. What was I supposed to do? Just stand here while he did who-knows-what?" Again, he looked offended.

"I would never! How could you even think that low of me?" I looked at my Uncles. Uncle Dante was already a few feet away from me. "Mrs. Capello, please!"

"Alessia, are you hurt?" Uncle Damon's voice was low. He rested his hands on my shoulders, looking down at my wrist where the slightest shade of red marked it.

"'Sides from that? Nope? I drew first blood." He smiled.

"Good girl. Stay away from him until we have this all straightened out." I saluted and he moved back to my grandma. "Mother, who is this young man? We can't have people just coming onto the property. Alessia's safety is at risk." My grandma sniffed disdainfully, looking over at me with a frown.

"I'm ashamed of you, _girl_. Attacking your fiancé like that! Disgraceful! Apologize at once to Angelo!" Uncle Damon and Uncle Dante looked quickly at the man, who was smiling. "Alessia! Now!"

"It seems she honestly didn't know who I was. It's alright, Mrs. Capello. I understand now that fault is completely mine. I should have introduced myself to her." That smile…

Dude, it creeped me out.

"I'm glad you realize it was your fault cause it sure as hell wasn't mine." Grandmother looked repulsed at my, uh, _language_. "Now, if you excuse me, I gotta jet, okay? Bye-bi~!" and thus I took off running, passing over the property line shortly and continuing on running, most likely back to Tsuna's Grandpa's house. He would protect me from the crazy people of this world. I hope.

* * *

><p>Reborn had pushed them hard, not letting them rest to relieve their jet-lag, or give them any moment to rest period. He rushed them straight from the plane to the awaiting car, hurrying them along and giving them a tour while they made their way to Vongola HQ. Tsuna even tried to sleep but Reborn remedied that by whacking him with his Leon mallet. That woke him up. "And to your left you'll see Vongola Mansion, the same one in-fact used by Vongola Primo. It's one of the oldest buildings around here. And also to your left you will see one Alessia Capello running for her life. Moving on, on your right you see the various fields and livestock that the farmers around here grow. Look to your right." Everyone looked to their right, gazing at the fields and various livestock. Kyoko and Haru pointed to the sheep, squealing about how cute they were. Tsuna smiled lightly at the fluffy beasts before something occurred to him.<p>

"Wait, what?" He looked abruptly to his left, squinting. He didn't see Alessia… "Reborn, don't scare me like that! I really thought Alessia-chan was out there!" The Arcobaleno simply smiled, carrying on with his tour.

* * *

><p>So. I finished this.<p>

This is just coming along swimmingly, isn't it? Sometimes I'll update real soon, and other times it might be a week or so, maybe longer. I don't update on a strict schedule. Whenever I finish it, it's posted.

You lucky people…

Until the next time, ciao~!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: KHR! Does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

><p>"HEEEEEELP! Dang it, I said 'HELP'!" I pounded on the door. I had been standing here for the past… ten minutes? I lost count after the first sixty seconds. "Jesus Christ, are you people <em>nuns?<em> Open the stupi- Oh~! Hi, Tsuna's Grandpa~!" Timoteo stood there gazing at me with confusion etched on his features. "Can I come visiting? My grandma is being deranged again~!" He opened the door wider and I skipped in. "You're so nice, Tsuna's Grandpa. I wish my grandpa was still around."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, everyone says that. I get it." My grandpa had been sent away to one of Grandma's other homes, because of his health. It was warmer there and easier for him to live. _He_ knew Grandma was psychotic, but that hadn't really helped much.

"Miss… Capello. Might I suggest that you stop running away? Perhaps you could try talking with your grandmother?"

"Already did." He smiled.

"And how did it go?" I plopped down on a chair, resting my head on the table.

"She sent me to my room without dinner and today she told me I'm apparently engaged to some creep. The dude tried to assault me." I watched him frown. "Hey. You guys have cell service here, yea?"

"Yes, of-course. Why?" I leaned back, fishing my phone from my pocket.

"My grandma cut the reception. I was _trying_ to call Tsuna, but then she cut the line on me." I grinned at the bars, dialing Tsuna's number. "The poor boy must be so worried, after that call got dropped."

"Yes, I would imagine so."

"He's such a nice kid, ya know?" I raised my cell to my ear, gazing blankly at the wall in-front of me. There were a few rings before he finally picked up.

"_Alessia-chan!"_

"Yo, Tsuna~ How ya doing?" a door opened behind me, but I paid it no mind. "Sorry bout that earlier. I was attacked by a psychotic freak, so, yea. The call got dropped. Sorry~!"

"You what?"

"Wow, Tsuna, you sound close. I guess your grandpa's house gets real good connection! This is great!"

"You idiot! Turn around!" I pouted at the sound of Gokudera's voice.

"Stupidera! Be nice!"

"Alessia-chan!"Kyoko's voice. It sounded really clear too.

"Alessia-san!"Haru? How weird…

"Tsuna? You got me on speaker?" something touched my shoulder and I looked up. Tsuna smiled down at me. "Tsuna… Wahahaha~! I knew you missed me!" I tackled him to the floor. "You didn't have to come all the way to Italy~! Just knowing you missed me was enough, my dear boy~! Kyaaa~! Look how cute you are! Lookie, Tsuna's Grandpa~! Did you set this up cause I was lonely?" Timoteo was currently gazing down at me sitting on his grandson, pulling at his cheeks.

"Yes, I suppose." I grinned at the flustered brunette beneath me.

"See? Your grandpa's awesome! My gram's deranged! I like it here!" And suddenly I was in the air. "Eh?" I looked up curiously. A grinning face looked down at me. "Gyaah~! Takeshi~!" I clung to him, my arms around his neck. "Takeshi, it was terrible! My grandma says I gotta be nice to this creep that tried to attack me! And she says I gotta marry him too!"

"Oh, is this a play? Like Romeo and Juliet? How cool!"

"BAKA! Not a play! Real-life!" his gaze hardened.

"He tried to hurt you?"

"But I drew first blood~!" I let go of him, wandering over to Kyoko and Haru. "I missed you guys. Sorry I couldn't say bye, okay? It was kinda a last minute thing, ya know?Gomen~!" Kyoko was smiling and Haru was already tearing up.

"Alessia-chan…"

"Hm?"

"MAXIMUM PUNCH!" I ducked for cover, curling into a ball. "AWESOME TO THE **EXTREME!"**

"Onii-san! Don't break anything!" I glared up at the idiot boxer, who had burst through the 'locked' door in search of his beloved younger sister. "Onii-san!"

"Ah! Kyoko! There you are! I was looking for you!" I sat up slowly.

"Ryohei-kun." The idiot blinked down at me.

"Oh? Capello, what're you doing on the floor?" I resisted the urge to strangle him.

"Baka." I stood up, dusting myself off. "Well. I guess I better go home and formally meet _Angelo_, the love of my life." I clasped my hands together, batting my eyelashes. "Gag. Tsuna, save me." I looked over at him pointedly and he blinked.

"What?"

"Miss Capello. As your friends will be staying here with me, would you like to spend the night?" Tsuna's grandpa smiled at me.

"Awesome~! Yes~!" I glomped him, grinning brightly. "SUCCESS!" Tsuna was panicking at the fact that his best friend, a girl with no knowledge of mafia or Vongola, was _hugging_ the Vongola Nono!

"A-a-a-a-alessia-chan!" I pulled away, pouting.

"Whaaat? I didn't do nothin'! Your gramps is awesome and he deserves a hug!" I stepped toward him, putting my hands on my hips. "You're just jealous, yea? Don't know why. My Grandma's crazy! I would totally trade her for yours anyd-"

"Alessia Rebecca Capello! How _**dare**_ you!" I winced at the volume and the sharp crack her heels made on the tiled floors. She found me… "Alessia, I _tried_ to ignore your improper behavior, believe me, I tried. But it's clear to me now that your behavior is too inexcusable! Talking ill of me is unforgiveable!" I turned my head, not meeting her gaze. I didn't want to look at her. If I did, she'd freak out even more. "I am ashamed of you! Get over here _at once!_ Angelo?"

"Yes, Mrs. Capello?" the quiet voice answered her and I looked over at him, my own blue eyes dark as hatred seeped into them. His arm was wrapped in a white bandage. He gazed back at me silently.

"Angelo, perhaps you can take Alessia home? You two have a lot to talk about." Tsuna gazed in awe at the woman who had so easily calmed the girl he called his friend. Even her own mother had difficulties handling her! "Timoteo, again, I apologize. I'm sure it _won't_ happen again." Catarina's gaze hardened on her _precious_ granddaughter.

"Catarina, I really don't mind your granddaughter's presence. She is quite welcome here." My grandma looked at him with a rather blank face. "I insist she stay the night with her friends. She will return in the morning."

"Timoteo, you can't spoil her like this. This disreputable behavior is uncalled for and she should learn her place!" Tsuna's Grandpa blinked.

"Now, Catarina, Alessia is just a child. She's in that rebellious stage. She needs to live in this world and have fun before she actually has to work. It's just for one night, Catarina. Didn't Vincente always say he wanted his children to experience the joy in the world before they experienced the hardships that accompanied it?" Way to go, Tsuna's Grandpa!

Grandma's eyes narrowed and she gave a sigh. "Fine. You may spend the night. But you're to return tomorrow. I'll take no excuses. Angelo will remain here to better know his fiancée. That's acceptable, Timoteo?" Tsuna's Grandpa looked over at Angelo, who was obviously not 14. He easily looked 17 or 18.

"It will be a pleasure. Angelo, you're welcome here." The thing gave a slight nod. Grandma sent another glare toward me before turning on her heel and striding away. "Miss Capello. Perhaps you could try and not provoke your grandmother?"

"Sure thing, Tsuna's Grandpa! Tsuna~!" I glomped the child, nuzzling my cheek against his. "We're having a sleep-over~!"

"Alessia-chan, who is he?" Kyoko and Haru looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hm? Him? Angelo. My apparent fiancée. He's the one who tried to assault me. But, as you can see, I drew first blood~!" Kyoko and Haru gasped, looking over at the man. Angelo sat down quietly in a chair at the table, resting his arms on the wood. He looked… tired?

"I did no such thing, Miss Capello. I dislike this arrangement just as much as you do. I don't wish to make it any worse. I was told you accepted this with no complaint. It's clear to me now that that wasn't the case. I apologize." I eyed him warily.

"Alessia-chan, what did he say?" Aha. I forgot. They can't speak Italian. Whoops.

"He said he doesn't like this whole arranged marriage thing and thought I had agreed to it with no issues. The boy's never met me before. Whaddya expect?" Tsuna was looking over at Angelo, a weird look on his face. "Yo? Tsuna? You alright there, Prince Charming?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yea, fine…"

"Tsuna." The boy jumped at the voice of Reborn, his apparent home tutor. He appeared some time ago and had stalked Tsuna ever since. I don't really know about him… Tsuna's grades haven't got better at all. "I'll tell you your real assignment here in Italy."

"YOU MEAN IT WASN'T JUST TO COME AND MEET VON- eh, er, G-grandpa? I knew there was a catch!" I blinked.

"Tsuna, what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you, baka!" Gokudera barked at me. I growled back, flashing my teeth.

"Stupidera! Don't be meant to me! I was just asking a question!"

"WHHAAAT? R-REBORN! YOU AREN'T SERIOUS! I CAN'T DO THAT!" I looked over at the hyperventilating tuna.

"Just do it, Dame-Tsuna." I raised a brow at the suit-clad infant. Perhaps… No. Reborn wouldn't do that. He's inconsiderate and pushes Tsuna to the extremes as a Spartan trainer, but he wouldn't do _that_.

Would he?

* * *

><p>Tsuna had been brushing his teeth, away from his babysitter, Gokudera, and his hitman tutor, Reborn, in the downstairs bath room. Everyone but Alessia had rooms upstairs. Alessia herself chose the first floor guest room. Said it was cozy and she could be away from Gokudera's snoring. He'd been fine with that. Since he was down here, he'd see if she was still awake, to say goodnight. If he remembered correctly, it wasn't that far from the dining room. He saw the oak door with a bright pink post-it note on it. Alessia's marker she said, so everyone knew she claimed the room. He knocked. "Alessia-chan? Are you still awake?" the door creaked open a few inches. It wasn't locked. "Alessia-chan?" he pushed it open a little further, peeking in. She stood at the opened window, the drapes pulled back to reveal moonlight. "Ah, Alessia-chan, is everything alright?" he stepped in, glad his friend was alright and not unconscious for various reasons(Gokudera <em>had<em> been pretty upset about the snoring comment…). "Alessia-chan?"

"I need a horse." Tsuna halted in his steps. The voice wasn't Alessia's… and come to think of it… the figure rather looked a bit too… boyish. "The stables are around here, aren't they? Ebony should be there. Perhaps he won't bolt when he sees me. Could you maybe fetch him? I'd be grateful."

"A h-horse? I've never even touched a horse before! What're you talking about?" the figure turned, revealing a boy his age, blonde hair hanging into his blue eyes. Brown slacks tucked into high boots, a plain white button down with a black vest and a dark green hat. "W-who're you? Where's Alessia-chan?"

"That's a pity… It's some distance to walk home… I'm sure father is worried… Perhaps I'll leave in the morning then."

"Who are you? What've you done with Alessia-chan?" The boy gazed at him straight on.

"Now, I think I'll settle down for the night. If you could perhaps leave me to myself? Yes? Thank you." And Tsuna found himself out in the hall, blinking, his eyes adapting to the darkness.

"Huh?" he turned quickly, pounding on the door. "Alessia-chan! Are you okay? Alessia-chan!"

The door opened and Alessia Capello stood there, hair askew, her clothes rumpled. "Tsuna, what are you doing? I'm trying to sleep, okay? Can you go to bed?" her voice was low, eyes already slowly closing as she stood there. "Tsuunaaa, I'm tired!"

"A-ah, gomen, Alessia-chan… I just thought I saw something… I must be more tired than I thought… good night…" he moved toward the stairs, shaking his head. Perhaps he shouldn't have drunk that red pop Reborn gave him before bed. He didn't feel too good…

* * *

><p>Reborn, you naughty home tutor! Giving poor Tsuna wine! The poor child is underage!<p>

Note: I do not encourage underage drinking.

Anywho, thank ya'll for reading this! I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>I rubbed at my eyes, falling back asleep at the table. "Alessia-chan?"<p>

"Hmmm?" I looked over at Kyoko, who smiled at me.

"You seem tired." I let my head fall onto the table, closing my eyes. "Alessia-chan, are you okay?" I waved her off, reaching my hand out for one of the rolls that _should_ be situated in-front of me… Aha. Success.

"Tsuna stopped by my room last night when I was trying to sleep."

"H-HAHI? TSUNA-SAN DID WHAT?" the outraged shriek annoyed me, messing with my ears. Haru. "Alessia-san, how could you?"

"I did nothing. Now be quiet." I heard the chair scrape back and running footsteps while the 'Tsuna-san!' whine echoed throughout the room and hallway. "Dear Lord in Heaven… can't she be quiet for once in her life?" I muttered darkly, biting into the roll.

"Alessia-chan, isn't it weird that the boys are up yet?"

"Reborn spiked their drinks." She hummed in thought, not even registering what I suggested. Just watch, he probably did that. Spike their drinks, I mean.

"Typically Onii-san is up by now, out for his jog. Maybe I should check on him?"

"It's break. Let them sleep." Why couldn't they have let me sleep? It's only eight in the morning. This is so not right…

"Alessia. Good, you're awake." I shoved the rest of the roll in my mouth, my eyes still closed.

"'Mornin'." I really don't feel like being hostile today. I just wanna sleep! These people are so cruel to me… "There's food. Help yourself. And speak Japanese. Don't be rude to my friends." The chair next to me made little noise as Angelo seated himself.

"Alright. Sasagawa-san, correct?"

"Ah, um, yes. Angelo-san?" I used my other hand to poke him.

"Don't flirt. She's just a kid."

"Of-course. Sasagawa-san, the loud one is your brother, right?" A light kinda tinkling laughter that I could only associate Kyoko with.

"Hai. Did he keep you up last night?"

"Between the 'extreme!'s and the 'maximum punch!'s, you would think he didn't sleep at all."

"I apologize for him then, Angelo-san." Nooow I'm tired of this. I grabbed another roll, sitting up. Kyoko, Haru, and I had all still been in our pajamas. Angelo was already dressed. Annoying bugger… "Alessia-chan?" I leaned back, stretching.

"Let me just say I slept great, except for Tsuna totally waking me up in the middle of the night to talk. Had the strangest dream though… Some guy was totally in my room talking about horses and his pop's being worried… Oh well~ Least it's better than one about the talking, man-eating cookies last week~!" Kyoko's smile was strained and Angelo didn't even try to hide his obvious concern for my mental well-being. "Right, well, I'm gonna go sleep for another six hours. Good night~!" and I hopped out of the chair, retreating to the room that I claimed for my own.

* * *

><p>Catarina glared out the window, her hand curled into a fist and resting under her chin. "Damon." She called out in the silent house. He would be along shortly. It would only be a matter of time.<p>

Her granddaughter was spoiled and needed to be brought home at once. With only a week left, she had to break the girl's spirit. Strict rules and punishments didn't seem to have an effect on her. Catarina would have to think of something else…

It was all Viviana's fault that she turned out like she did. If only the girl's personality had been switched with Sofia's… She would have been perfect then. Absolutely perfect.

"You called, mother?"

"Yes, Damon." Catarina turned at her desk, facing her son. "Go pick up Alessia and Angelo. She's due for her lessons shortly and I won't have her miss them."

"Yes, mother." Catarina turned her back to him, looking at the wall situated behind her desk, gazing up quietly at the portrait that hung there. The portrait was old and depicted a handsome couple. A man with bright green eyes and brown hair held back with a black ribbon. The woman was breathtaking: pale blonde hair that shimmered in the light and eyes the color of the sky. A black velvet choker with a sapphire stone hung about her neck. The man was smiling pleasantly but the woman made no effort at all, a rather blank look on her face.

Catarina sighed heavily, turning her chair back around and leaning into it. "Why is she so much trouble? Her namesake was the ideal lady."

* * *

><p>A pounding on the door and I rolled over, sprawling out ontop of the comforter. "I'm asleep! Go away!" the knocking continued and I ignored it now. Stupid, annoying house maids… "Gyaah! What already!" the covers flew about me as the door opened. Uncle Damon stood there, expression blank. "Oh. Hiya~!"<p>

He gazed around at the room quietly before speaking. "It's time to go. You can visit with your friends later, Alessia." Something was… off.

"Sure, okay. Somethin' wrong?"

"Come on, Alessia. Your lessons start shortly." He turned, closing the door behind him so I could get changed. I gave a low whistle. Maybe he was drunk last night and got hung-over? Or grandma was yelling at him. Again. Poor Uncle Damon…

I dressed quickly in the clothes I wore yesterday, taking care to fasten my choker securely. It was way valuable apparently. Grandpa actually gave it to me, that's why I still wore it. No matter how valuable it was, if grandma gave it to me I would have sold it. I just love her that much.

Not.

"Uncle Damon~!" I skipped out the door. "Uncle Damon~ Yoo-hoo, where'd ya- Aha! There you- Uncle Damon?" He was leaning silently against the wall, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling. It was a pretty ceiling, I'll give 'em that, what with the paintings and the embossing and the- Wait was that gold up there? Jeez… "Uncle Damon, everything cool?" His eyes slowly shifted to my form. I blinked. He looked back up at the ceiling before closing his eyes.

"Lord in Heaven give me strength…"

"Sorry? I didn't catch all that. Please repeat."

"We're going sight-seeing, Alessia." I grinned.

"Really, no joke? Awesome!" I eyed him closely. "We ditchin' the thing?"

"Of-course. We'll drop him off at home." I pumped a fist in the air.

"Success!" He pushed off from the way, starting toward the door. Tsuna's papa was right outside the dining room. "Waah~! Tsuna's Papa~! Hi hi~!" I waved frantically, bouncing up to him. He smiled lightly.

"Alessia-chan." I leaned in close, shifting my eyes about for that strange tutor. "Is something wrong?"

"Hey, I think that tutor spiked the boys' drinks last night, okay?" I straightened up. "Anyway, I can't say bye to Tsuna, so, tell him for me, yea? Kay? Awesome~! Love you, bye~!" and I was skipping to where Uncle Damon stood with Angelo. "Oh! And tell Tsuna's grandpa I said bye~! Great seeing you again!" and Uncle Damon closed the door behind us.

* * *

><p>I yawned, my eyes closing. "Ya know, Uncle Damon, I'm not really all that religious, okay? Visiting a church isn't way up there on my 'things to-do' list..." He was taking me to some church. Some way big fancy church. Yay… "Can't I go, like, jump in some fountain or something? <em>That<em>'ll really get Grandma mad!"

"Settle down, Alessia. You might actually learn something." Something really seemed off with him. Did I do something yesterday to get him mad with me? Was that what was up? He's taking me to church to repent? Maybe something I did caused Grandma to yell at him… Poor guy. He's married and with two almost fully grown boys. He really shouldn't be listening to Grandma's every command like this… "Alessia, this way." I followed him across the floor to where a sign said 'STAIRS'. Yea, as if the stairs right there wasn't a give-away… Another one said 'Archives'.

Wait. So he brought me to a church to look at dusty old books? Dude. That was what libraries were for… I think I'd rather be doing my lessons with the jumpy tutor. Maybe wear a mini-skirt or something and see what happens. That would be fun. "Turn your phone off."

"But-"

"I did. You will too. We're in the house of the Lord." I held my hands up in surrender at his gaze, shutting my phone OFF. "Believe me, Alessia. You'll be glad you did." Yeah cause priest will totally attack me with a hymnal because my phone rang. I'd like to see that. Actually that would be pretty funny. Being attacked by a-

"Eeep!" and I lurched forward.

"Watch your step. That first one's kind of deep." I glared at the back of his head and thought evil thoughts. I followed him silently, thinking of various ways to ruin his life after this. Some sightseeing. I'm seeing 200 year old bricks. Joy to the world. Ah, that reminds me… Christmas is in a few weeks… Or wait… Nope~ Next week.

"Hey, when am I leaving for home?" Uncle Damon stopped in his stair descending. "Yo, Uncle Damon? You feelin' alright today?"

"You leave… week after next, Alessia." Aha. So, I leave the week after ne… Dear Lord love a duck…

"I'm spending… Christmas… here? With… _Grandma? _Dude! Who decides this stuff? I sure didn't! Mom and Dad will flip! Uncle Damon! I can't be-"

"Be quiet, Alessia." I stopped in my ranting to gaze at him, brow furrowed and mouth opened slightly.

"Uncle Damon…"

"It wasn't of our choosing. Now come on." He started down the stairs once more. I stood there for a moment or so, processing this whole mess. I should have ran away a long time ago. Mom and dad do whatever Grandma wants and Sofia is treated like she doesn't exist. It's like I'm some major Princess reincarnated and everyone in my family knows this but me. Like my fate was sealed at birth or something. Totally not cool.

I started down the steps, stepping into the light below. Rows upon rows of shelves of books awaited me. "Uncle Damon, I feel dizzy. I don't do so well with libraries…" I felt utterly sick. This is even worse that grandmother Catarina! This is a whole football field worth of libraries! So not cool!

"You'll get over it, if you're anything like your father."

"Huh? Daddy's been here before?" A sigh from his lips and then he was right there next to me, his arm around my shoulders. "Seriously dude. You doing okay?" he patted my head lightly, leading me toward the aisle in between 'ROW 1' and 'ROW 2'. No, seriously. That's what the sign on the shelf said.

"Long ago, there lived a King and his Queen."

"Now you're telling me a bedtime story?"

"Quiet. They longed for children and one day their wish was granted. They had a daughter. As the years went and their first-born grew up, they had another little girl. The two were opposites, as different as night is from day. They were happy with their daughters, but knew that only a son could inherit the throne. A daughter would only rule at the side of a prince or noble. Years after the birth of their second daughter, a son was born. But he was born sickly." Weird… there's no one else down here… "As he grew older, the boy was still sickly and wasn't as active as their previous children. They worried for him. The Queen passed away late one night and the King was left alone to raise his three children. His son was stolen in the night a few months later by the King's former rival and died late the next day due to his illness."

"Is there a moral to this story? Lock your doors at night? Adopt a kid from Africa? Uncle Damon, I'm worried about you."

"Years passed and the daughters grew up to be beautiful. The eldest was like her father, tanned skin and hair as black as ebony with emerald green eyes."

"Hey, she sounds like Sofia. Oh, I get it now. You're-"

"And the second-born was fair skinned, like her mother, the Queen, with blonde hair and eyes like the sky." He was ignoring me. I don't take too well to being ignored. And now he's making up a fairytale as we walk through this old, musty underground library? Swell. "The first born was engaged to a boy of her mother's choosing, whom the Princess had come to love without any knowledge of this arrangement. Her mother had been a seer and had chosen the boy from her visions of the future. But her second born's future was clouded with mist, so their mother gave the King strict orders not to bound her into any engagement, for you couldn't break those promises. The King did and the Princess found a young man, a Prince, whom she fell in-love with. They were to be married, but the king had a sudden change of heart and broke off the wedding, giving the Princess to a different Prince, one she had known all her life but didn't love the same way as the one she chosen of her own free will." He paused for breath.

"Aha. I know the moral of this one. Elope, otherwise you ain't never gonna be happy." He gave me a look and I grinned.

"No, Alessia. Anyway, the Princess was not happy with her husband, but made the best of it. They had been friends, but had grown distant in the years prior to their wedding. She bore him a son and when he was old enough to understand, she told him her story. Shortly after, she fell from the balcony of their castle and fell to her death. The King mourned the loss of his daughter, the only reminder that he had of his late wife, and realized his mistake in taking away the love she had chosen for herself. His wife had told him to let her choose for herself and he did not keep that promise. He passed away years later with the knowledge that he had broken his last promise to his wife and that his youngest daughter had only briefly had the happiness that he and his wife had shared." I tried not to yawn. "The moral, Alessia?"

"Hm? Oh. Moral. Right. Follow your heart and say 'screw you' to your head. Don't let your parent ruin your life? Ah, but then we have to ask, was the Prince really her true love? Did the King see something in him that made him change his mind and give her away to a Prince he knew would truly cherish her and make her happy? But, as you said, that Prince apparently didn't and she committed suicide after pining for her true love for so long. Well, anyway, she sucks. Why would she leave her son all alone? That doesn't really make sense. Kids need their mothers." Uncle Damon smiled lightly.

"What if her father had been bewitched by a sorcerer? And let's say this sorcerer was holding a grudge against her true love and didn't want him to ever be happy?"

"Then the dad sucks for falling for a stupid hypnotism trick." He stopped and patted my head once more. "What?"

"Nothing. We're here." I frowned at him.

"Where's here? There's nothing- oh. That here." I looked to where he was pointing. Portraits lined this back corner of the library, a special desk fitted for the corner also sat there. I titled my head lightly at the paintings. "Is this a family tree? Or just random paintings?"

"Good call, niece. This is our family. Your great-great-great-grandmother-"

"That's a lot of greats."

"She was born over 150 years ago, Alessia." I gave a low whistle. "Regardless. Your great-great-great-grandmother and your great-great-great-great-aunt are shown here. Your aunt was older by about three or four years." He pointed to the portraits farthest away from the corner. Two beautiful blonde and brunette ladies. I blinked at the face looking back at me.

"Sofia? When'd she have time to get this done? And I don't remember ever getting my picture taken so someone could paint it." He patted my shoulder this time.

"And as the story goes, it was decided that the first-born daughter would be forever known as Alessia and return to her family to rule it." I gaped up at my Uncle.

"Wait, no way! So we're royalty? And I'm a Princess?" I narrowed my eyes, pulling back slightly. "Is that why Grandma keeps trying to make me obedient like Sofia?" Uncle Damon was staring at the portrait situated directly next to the blonde lady. "Uncle Damon, you're just pulling my leg. We ain't royalty." I whacked his shoulder playfully. "But all the same, thanks for making me feel better~! This was actually a kinda fun visit! Cool story too. You should write it, ok? It might get published!"

"Look closely at your ancestor, Alessia." I touched my cold fingers to my forehead, letting out a sigh.

"Uncle Damon, I think we should probably-" His hand gripped my chin, turning my face to the portrait of the blonde woman.

"Look, Alessia. Look close." There was a pain in my cheeks but I did as I was told. He must seriously be sick. Probably better if I just play along.

"Alright, I'm looking! You can let go, ok?" he did and I gazed at the painting. "Alright. So she's blonde. And has blue eyes. So do a lot of people."

"What jewelry is she wearing. Look."

"Jewelry? Uncle Da-" The look he gave me was worse than Grandma's. "Jewelry. Right." I looked at her. "Earrings. Looks like silver with… sapphires? Alright. Necklace…" I fell silent. Around her neck… No… "Uncle Damon. She's wearing my necklace."

"You're wearing her necklace. It's the other way around. This is your ancestor, Alessia Capello. The painting next to her is her husband, your great-great-great-grandfather, Stefano Capello." I looked at the face of the man who apparently ended my grandmother's life.

"Ya know, he's actually kinda cute. I know he's my ancestor and all, but I wouldn't mind marrying someone like-" Uncle Damon cleared his throat. "I mean, wow. Really? I can just see the ill-intent oozing from him. I mean, can't you just see the evil lurking behind those green eyes? Totally guilty. Written all over his smiling face."

* * *

><p>Onward with the plot~!<p>

Sorry it took like 3 WEEKS to get this out. But hey. Ya'll got like a seven page document in Microsoft Word. Which it pretty long of a chapter if I do say so myself.

Regardless~ still, sorry it took forever. I had like 3 pages of it done, but then I was just like 'Ya know, I still have a few days~ it'll be fine~!'

Yea. No.

I promise I will update before Christmas so we can see how she fares through that torture.

Until the next time, ciao~!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible. I simply claim the characters that I create.

* * *

><p>I leaned against the side of the car, staring blankly out at the scenery we passed. Uncle Damon decided that our visit to the church was over. He drops that little treasure on me and then we just leave to go to some distant relative's house. Some old family that's been around forever. I dunno. We're related by a marriage some 300 years ago or whatever.<p>

"So she got engaged to some guy." I shifted my eyes to the front seat. Uncle Damon insisted I sit in the back even though I called shotgun.

"Correct."

"And her dad broke off the marriage and hitched her to my great-great-something-or-whatever-grandfather. Steven?"

"Stefano."

I rolled my eyes. "Same difference. And she just let him? Break off the marriage I mean?"

"Back then, daughters followed their father's decisions. He decided that Stefano would make a better match than the man she chose." I drummed my fingers on the seat next to me. The radio wasn't even on. Why was he acting all weird anyway? All sneaky-sneaky and stuff. Maybe he had a fever… "It wasn't uncommon, Alessia."

"Whatever. How come you're telling me now?"

And he smiled.

My acting-slightly-deranged-whilst-driving Uncle smiled.

"Better to hear the true story than the one my mother will tell you." I glared out the window. Aha. So Grandma would even go so far as to mix up my family history, hmm? Well. I'll show her a thing or-

"EEEKK!" the car screeched to a halt and I clung to the arm rests for dear life.

"Aha. It always sneaks up on me. We're here, Alessia. Well, not yet. We still have another mile or so." He turned in his seat to look back at me. His brow furrowed at my interesting seating arrangement. "Alessia. What are you doing? Sit properly or you're gonna go flying through the windshield."

"Yes, Uncle Damon. Try to drive properly and I'll sit properly," I hissed, slowly lowering my knees from the back of the front seat and scooting back on the seat. To sit properly like normal people do. He started the car moving forward and we were driving down a tree-lined lane. You know, that old road that you always see in movies? Where the couple drive down and toward their new house to start their new life together? Yea. That kind of lane. And it's totally not awkward at all that I'm thinking this while driving with my Uncle, my dad's older brother. Nope. Not weird at all.

"Alessia, what're you thinking about? You have a weird look on your face. You aren't going to be sick, are you? If you are, just shout out and I'll stop the car." I slumped my shoulders, sliding down in my seat a little, to be out of sight. "That is not making me feel better." I glowered out at the trees that we passed, just wishing we were at this cousin's house already.

* * *

><p>"Just stay in the car." Uncle Damon slid out of his seat, opening his door and closely it sharply behind him. In-front of the doors to the housemansion were security. Like the kind Grandma has. But… these one had bigger guns. Even though I'm not religious, I prayed to every God and Goddess I knew about, asking them to keep him safe. Of-_course_ he would walk into something like this! And drag me down with him!

He walked up to them, speaking. I couldn't hear what he was saying of-course, but the men lowered their weapons. I took that as I good sign.

And the door right next to me was flung open, a pistol right in my face. The guy holding it didn't look much older than Tsuna's brother, Dino. Young, like twenty. "Don't move."

Psh. He wasn't as nice, I'll tell you that.

* * *

><p>Damon cursed under his breath, turning abruptly to where the young man was currently holding a gun to his niece's head. Actually, he was surprised she hadn't screamed yet. She seemed like the type to do that in the face of extreme danger. "Hey, son, hol-"<p>

"_How dare you."_ That was most definitely not his niece. "_How dare you point a weapon at __**me**__."_ The man moved back a step, both hands holding the pistol steady.

"Lady, don't move." The Head of Security, Fiorino, started down the steps.

"Attilio, hold up. She's safe. That's his niece." The gun was lowered immediately and locked away. Attilio bowed his head to the girl.

"I apologize, Miss. My mistake."

The woman that stepped out was most definitely not his niece. Similar, but it wasn't her. They could have been twins and anyone would have guessed that was the case.

But he knew better.

He knew exactly who it was.

Sky blue eyes gazed at Attilio's form for a long moment. "See that it doesn't happen again, Attilio." The man didn't straighten until she had turned her gaze away from him. "This is…" Her eyes gazed at the building before her, shifting to take in it and the area itself. "The Critolli manor…" Damon looked back at Fiorino, who was frowning at the woman.

"Your… niece?" he saw the confusion in his eyes. Damon let out a small breath.

"Yes. My niece. Alessia Cappello." Fiorino's frown immediately turned into that of a smile.

"Miss Capello. So it's finally come to pass… Please, come this- Ah, Miss, that's to the stables." Damon massaged his temple gently.

"I'm aware, Sir." And she continued walking.

He cursed all the Gods and Goddesses that he knew of. Why today and why now? Was it because Alessia had been in possible danger? Was that it? This whole thing was connected to her safety? He could understand that she was a better fighter than his own niece, but… Really? "Alessia, we can visit with the horses later. Come on now." Damon called out, attempting to possibly bring her back.

She spun around, the pout on her lips a dead-give away of who she was. "But I wanna go see them, Uncle Damon! How come I can't? That's not fair! I wanna see the horsies!"

"Alessia. We're in the presence of other people. Behave yourself." And she stamped her foot on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest, frowning. "Alessia. Don't throw a tantrum." And Fiorino was gazing at her in concern.

"I am not moving from this spot and you can't make me, so there." And she stuck her tongue out for good measure.

Laughter and she turned her head the other way, not making eye contact with the offender. Damon smiled at his _extremely_ distant relative. "If she wishes to see the horses, let her. It's of not matter to me. I'm just glad someone has taken an interest in them. Damon, this is your daughter? Charming, I must say."

"Don't start that again. I'm not a natural rider like Gian." Damon stepped up the short flight of steps to clap his cousin on the back. "It's good to see you again, Mattia."

"Daddy's ridden horses before?" Alessia turned her head to look on curiously at the stranger. "I didn't know that." The new-comer, Mattia Belladionso, blinked at her in-turn. Curly dark brown hair, tanned skin, and pale gray eyes.

"'Daddy'? Gian is your…" Alessia softened her look so she didn't look like she was glaring. "Would you like to see the horses now? I actually just bought a black stallion. We're trying to break him now. He's strong-willed. Come on then, Miss Capello." He gestured with his hand down the dirt path.

* * *

><p>I was skipping and he was eyeing me cautiously. "So. What do I call you?"<p>

"Call me?"

"Yea. You aren't my Uncle, but neither it Uncle Keichiro, so, do you want me to call you Uncle?" He looked over at Damon. It wasn't that hard to figure out that he was real confused. "Awesome. I dub thee Uncle Mattia." Uncle Damon rolled his eyes. "Hey, how come I didn't know about ya'll before now? Grandma made sure I knew all our family and stuff like that. I didn't know we had family so close by." Uncle Damon shook his head. "Hey. Wait. Is it like with Sofia?" The slightest bit of a nod. "Jeez she's cruel. Just cause two hundred years have gone by doesn't mean we ain't still related." I paused, thinking about that. "Ah, scratch that. We are pretty distant. No matter~! Hey, where's this horse?" and I spread my arms wide, flying like an aeroplane down the path.

"Is she… always like this, Damon?"

"Yes."

"I… I see…"

"UNCLE DAMON I'M BORED!" Uncle Damon frowned at me, his eye twitching lightly. I grinned. "Love you~!" I continued on my merry way, running down the road toward where I heard the voices of horse friends.

* * *

><p>I stared in awe at the beast pacing agitatedly around the enclosure. A pure black stallion with untamed beauty. The wild coursed through his veins. There was no way he would ever listen to people. "Beautiful, isn't he?"<p>

"_Isn't he beautiful, Alessia, my dear?"_

"Wild and untamable, his last Master couldn't control him. My brother, Leon, has a rather amazing ability with horses, but he can't seem to get through to this one." Uncle Mattia was saying. I was focusing more on the voices that were swimming through my head.

"_He's wild, Alessia, but Gavino will get through to him eventually. He doesn't seem to like people because his last Master wasn't very kind to him."_

"It seems he doesn't prefer the company of people yet, but all horses like Leon. He'll be a fine stead. In time, though."

"_Does he have a name, Father? It seems cruel to simply call him 'him' or 'horse'." _

"_Alessia, my dear child. So caring. No, I don't believe he has a name, Little One. What do you suggest?"_

"_Ebony, Father." _

"_Ebony, hm? Yes. It suits him. Ebony is his name."_

"Does he have a name, Uncle Mattia?" I interrupted whatever he was saying.

"Wha? A name? No, not quite yet. I want to get him broken so he'll at-least understand that it's his name. Ah, Leon! Here you are! Come and meet this young lady." I looked over blankly at the young man walking toward us, wiping his hands on a rag that he shoved back into the pocket of his jeans. Mattia's twin, that was obvious. He too had curly brown hair but he was tanner. They both had the same gray eyes though. "Leon, this young lady is Damon's niece. Gian's daughter." I was staring at them, I knew that. Leon, the apparent horse whisperer, raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Something I can help you with, Missy?"

"I've seen you before… Now that I think about it, I've seen the both of you before. Long time ago, it seems… Which can't be possible because the two of you were children." Leon raised a brow. "Whatever. Carrying on. What name were you thinking about, Uncle Mattia?"

"Name? Oh, for the horse. Not sure yet. He's got a temper and he's as black as the night…"

"_Alessia, daughter, come back here at once! Ebony is dangerous!" _

"_Don't worry, Father. He won't hurt me."_

"_Alessia!"_

And I was ducking under the rails of the fence before either of them could grab me, to stop me. "Alessia!" Uncle Damon sounded mad. The horse was watching me calmly, not stamping his hooves or shaking his head like earlier. He acted like he was tame. Or he knew me and that I wouldn't hurt him, whichever came first. "Alessia Rebecca Capello, get back here at once in that name of all that is Holy! That horse is-"

"Uncle Damon, he won't hurt me."

"Alessia!" Something dropped a few feet behind me and the horse shrieked, rearing up. Arms around my waist and I was lifted off the ground, carried to the side as the beast charged toward where I had previously been.

"Idiot girl! You could've been killed!" Leon hissed at me.

"You just ruined everything!" I growled. Leon glared down at me. "Let go already!" And I was out of his arms, moving toward the center of the ring. "Stay out of my way!"

"Hey, get back here! He's gonna trample all over you!"

"Alessia! Listen to him!" I didn't stop walking until I reached the center, turning about to glare at Uncle Damon. "Alessia, get out here at once!" I sat down, crossing my legs and resting my hands on my knees. Leon stayed near the fence, giving a wide berth to the stallion. "Leon… Get out of the ring."

"Damon, are you mad? She's just a kid! She's gonna get killed! What would your mom say if she died?" Ha. That's a laugh. As if grandma actually cared about me. Apparently everyone but me knew how useful I was to the conniving matriarch of the Capello Family for all these years. And no one even clued me in.

"I know what she'll say! Get out of the ring, Leon!" Leon hissed, grabbing hold of the fence and climbing up and over it.

"Damon, this is a mistake." Uncle Damon didn't say anything and when my new horse friend calmed, I stood up.

"Don't worry, Uncle Damon, Uncle Leon, Uncle Mattia. He won't hurt me. Ebony just doesn't like you guys. But he likes me, so it's cool." Uncle Mattia smiled slightly while Uncle Leon glowered at me. I looked back at the stallion, Ebony as I so dubbed him. It suited him and he doesn't have a name, so, yea. It works. "Ebony, settle. I'm not here to harm you."

"_I do not wish you harm. Perhaps we could be friends, Ebony. I don't have many friends. I think we would get along splendidly."_

"I don't have any friends here in Italy. You can be my first, okay?" I held my hand out to him as he started toward me. He towered over me by at-least half a foot and weighed more than twice my size. He could cripple or kill me easily. But he wouldn't. I don't know how I knew, but I just knew.

He stared at me with warm brown eyes, my reflection clear in them.

And then he snorted in my face, grabbing a hold of some of my hair and pulling.

"HEY! That's hurts! Go eat some grass, you big cow!" I swatted at his face and covered my head with my hands, glaring. "You ain't eating my hair! It's not straw! Uncle Damon! He's trying to eat my hair! Uncle Damon!" And I ran around in circles, all the while my new best friend followed me at a trot, picking his legs up high like he was at the parade grounds.

* * *

><p>"Damon! Where were you? Your telephone was turned off!" Grandma was at the door when Uncle Damon stopped the car. I rolled my eyes. "She's late for her studies and I don't have time to waste on her! This party is hard enough to plan without her traipsing all over Italy!"<p>

"I apologize, Mother. It won't happen again." I smacked my hand to my face. Way to stick up for yourself, kid.

Grandma sniffed in disdain. "I promise it won't. Alessia, you're not to leave this house for the next week. You will be busy with your studies and as such will not have time for foolery. You _will_ complete all your assignments, you _will_ complete your studies every day, and you _will_ attend the Capello Family Annual Holiday Celebration without complaint. Do I make myself clear?"

"Nope. I refuse all of those terms. And I refuse to wear a dress." Grandma's face started getting red.

"Don't push me, Alessia."

* * *

><p>And so ends this chapter~<p>

Kay, if ya'll have any questions 'bout this so far, I'll be happy to answer them as best as I can and without giving away like the rest of my story. I know that some of you read the previous story, 'Il Nostro Amore' and were wondering why Alessia Critolli was… uh… how to say this…? _Special_? Well, as I did state her mother had the gift of foresight, so, that right there explains a lot.

Onward to the next chapter~!

Which will, I promise, be a Christmas chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

><p>I glared out the window at all the cars lined up and down the driveway and the little people that walked out of them, walking into Grandma's house. A little 'family get-together' hmm? Yea right. You invited the whole of Italy!<p>

A knock on the door and it opened without my consent. I glared out the glass all the harder. I've been put under house arrest, which means people think they can just barge in whenever and that I of all people don't care for my privacy. "Hey. Front and center, kid." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not all that much younger than yo- what're you wearing?" I asked. He shifted uncomfortably in his clothes. "Oh! The horror of it all! Our beloved Grandmother made you wear—dare I even say it?—actual clothes!" I raised my hand theatrically to my forehead. "What is this world coming to that Bryce Michael Capello actually has to wear clothes? The horror!" I mocked fainted against the window, with the sigh and everything.

"Shut up… She didn't force me…" I sat up straight at this news.

"She didn't? She had to last time." His gaze was averted. "Ah. I get it. You're just all embarrassed because Grandma still tells you what to do."

"Shut up, Alessia! Just drop it!" I leaned my head in my hand, gazing at him blankly. "I… I didn't mean that."

"At-least you don't have to wear a dress." Though, he and I both knew that he would much prefer a dress than the black pants and vest Grandma made him wear over the dark red dress shirt. At-least he wasn't wearing a tie. The world would have really been ending if he wore a tie. Bryce was my third oldest cousin. Blonde hair and blue eyes, like me, but he was way taller than me. He was seventeen and many thought he was gay. Broke his daddy's heart. My Uncle Dante's, that is.

But he wasn't. He just found it easier to let people believe that because he liked bright clothes. If they believed that, then no one tried to get him married off. His elder brother, on the other hand… Well. The poor boy was 19 and Grandma already had him going steady with some rich guy's kid.

"Hey, squirt. Get dressed. I'll help with your hair, if ya want."

"Refused." He lifted the left side of his lip, looking at me weird. "If I look pretty, Grandma will be showing me off to every rich old guy in the room."

"But if you don't, she'll kill you afterwards. Get in the blue monstrosity and I'll fix you all pretty." And he turned on his heel, walking out of my room and closing the door behind him.

Ah. My cousin… He's also a very accomplished hair stylist and make-up artist. Go figure, right?

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's see the dam…age…" Bryce stood there, his mouth hanging open wide. Uncle Damon's youngest, Quentin, stood there too. He was sixteen with brown hair and eyes. He looked like Uncle Damon and Dante. He too was taller than me.<p>

"Hey, Lesa, that you? Or an imposter come to kill us in our sleep?" Idiot.

"I'm an assassin. Yes, it's me, you dorks. What're you staring it? I got something in my teeth?" I turned around, bending down to look into the mirror above the vanity table, baring my teeth. "I don't got nothing, so stop staring!" and Bryce was there, my face in his hands as he turned it about. "Bryce!"

"Quen, I don't think it's her. It's an actual honest-to-goodness chick. It can't be our cousin. She's a man in disguise."

"Hey! I resent that, you big bully!"

Quentin nodded, face solemn. "I'm gonna have to agree. It can't be her. She has a chest. Our cousin was flat as a board."

"Am not!"

"Yo! Ray!" Quentin called out suddenly. A figure had just walked past my open door, but retraced his steps, stopping in the frame. "Come 'ere, kay? We need your professional opinion!" My elder cousin, an 18-year-old version of Quentin, came into my room, hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"Is this Alessia?" And Quentin moved aside. Rayleigh's eyes widened. I pushed Bryce's hand away, scowling at him.

"You evil children! Harassing me like that! For shame!" and I was suddenly lifted up.

"Finally! After years of waiting, my baby cousin finally decided to be a girl! This calls for celebration! I'll get the wine!" and he was out the door, me wobbling about unsteadily on my high heels.

"H-help!" and they each took an arm, bringing balance. "Baka…" I hissed at the door. "Kay, you guys can let go. I think I'm good." I brushed at my skirts, smoothing out the wrinkles I had sustained so far. A light blue in color, it had a rather low cut top with puffed sleeves. The sleeves had slits up the sides though, making them fall on either side of my arm. A fluffy skirt, like those kind from the late 1800s with hoops. But this had no hoops, so it was good. Add to that my black choker with the sapphire stone and long black gloves that covered my arms and the backs of my hands.

"Grandma is gonna tell you off about the gloves." Bryce commented.

"Screw her. Just do my hair already." And I sat down, tired of the heels already. He looked to Quentin who simply shrugged.

"Your wish is my command, Princess. Quen, go close the door. I don't want anyone to see her til I'm done. Now scoot." Quentin gave a bow at the waist, walking calmly to the door and closing it. "Now. Time for me to begin. I'm gonna make you all done up even your friends won't recognize you!"

"Wait, my friends are coming?" I held up a hand, making him pause.

"Yea, cause the one kid's grandpa is way important here. So they're all coming, as representatives of the family or something." I tried to stand up but he pushed down on my shoulders. "And am I to understand correctly that you fancy one of them? Hm? You hiding things from Big Brother Bryce, Alessia?"

"What? Fancy? Who uses fancy nowadays?"

"Grandma."

"And no! I don't _fancy_ any of them! That'd be so awkward! That'd be… that'd be like dating you!" he pulled back abruptly. "No offense, I mean. I do like you, but only as far as friends and family goes. Nothing more, nothing less. Aniki." He stepped back, combing through my hair easily.

"Good, cause, that'd be kinda weird. I'm blood related."

"There we go. They're like my brothers. 'Cept for Gokudera." Bryce raised a brow.

"Oh? This Gokudera fella a looker?"

"No. He's my most hated enemy from the pits of Hell. And he's delusional."

"Seems like you two are perfect for each other. You know, Alessia, when little girls and boys pick on each other that means they really- PUT DOWN THE BRUSH, ALESSIA!" I brandished the heavy silver comb Grandma gifted me with years ago at him. It had bristles and could probably take one of his eyes out."DO NOT MAKE ME TACKLE YOU." I set it down and he swiped it from the table, sticking it in his back pocket. "Great. Sit still." he bound all my hair up into a bun, two little curlies framing the sides of my face. "There now! Don't you look pretty? Turn." I turned on the seat, facing him as he crouched down to my height. "Close your eyes, kid. I don't wanna impale you with the eye liner." I did as I was told.

* * *

><p>I walked slowly down the hallway, attempting to keep my balance. These heels… Whoever bought them for me to wear, I would kill them with the three inch spike. "I'm not sure about this, Bryce…"<p>

Bryce was the one walking me down the hall, my hand wrapped around his arm tightly. He patted my hand lightly. "You'll be fine. Just smile real nice and don't be yourself." I frowned at him. "I'm being serious. Try to… Here. Play act as Sofia, okay? If Grandma thinks you messed this up, she will remove you from Japan and you will live here until you're eighteen. And no. I'm not joking." I was staring at him in horror.

"You mean… here? As in… _here?_" He said nothing. I bit my lip. I would _not_ live here even if someone paid me. Unless Grandpa lived here. Then I might. I straightened up, loosening my hold around my cousin's arm and walking straight. "Well then. Since it's been put that way… I suppose I'll act like my namesake. Grandma always said Great-grandmother Alessia was a lady and Sofia had her personality." He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"This is all for the best. Act out all you want after the party, just… not in Grandma's sight." I raised my chin, brushing my fingers against the cold blue stone of my choker.

"I decide my own fate. I will not remained confined here to serve Grandmother's purposes."

"That's the spirit, Squirt. Now, I'm gonna hand you off to Brent, okay? He'll be awed by your beauty for 3.45 seconds then he'll escort you down the steps and leave you alone to go find his _girlfriend_." And Bryce was gone. Brent stood there silently, hands clasped behind his back. He was my eldest cousin at 19 years old. All my cousins looked alike because their fathers were twins and their mothers both had brown hair and eyes. Bryce just happened to receive all the recessive genes. Tall and broad shouldered, he was slim and real handsome. But he's my cousin, so, I don't tell him that.

He shifted from his position, bringing one arm out in-front of him and sweeping his other out as he dipped into a bow. "Alessia."

"…I ain't curtsying to you, Brent." He straightened, face carefully blank.

"I should hope not. But you should probably to Angelo. And everyone Grandmother introduces you to." I wrinkled my nose at the name of my apparent fiancé.

"The thing is here? Well dang it…" He offered his arm to me and I took it gently. "This is so awkward."

"Don't remind me. Luchina will freak out when she sees me walking you down the steps. She doesn't know you." Luchina DiLusia was his girlfriend of about three months. He dislikes her immensely, but unless she breaks up with him, he has to stay with her. Unfortunately, she's infatuated with him right now, so that won't happen anytime soon. If he breaks up with her, Grandma's connections with Luchina's family, her _extremely rich_ family, will be cut. And she can't risk that. Luchina was pretty and most guys were in-love with her because of her looks, but she's absolute evil. _**Evil.**_ "Stay calm and move slowly. Don't rush. All eyes will be on you. Don't make eye-contact with anyone. If you see Angelo, only make eye-contact with him." He murmured quietly as we passed under the arch before the stairs.

"I can only look at him?" I hissed back.

"If all goes as planned, you'll be married to him when you're sixteen, Alessia. Grandmother Catarina has strong connections in the court. Your marriage will be granted, without you being there to argue." I stared at him, eyes widened in horror. "Face blank. Don't let emotion through." I did as he said, making my face blank and only anger showing through in my eyes. Not that anyone knew me well enough to tell that it was anger. "It's not for me to be telling this, you do understand that, right?" I looked out over the grand room, people slowly stopping in what they were doing to stare up at us. "Grandmother… She doesn't wish you to know. Don't give away that you know. We'll try to help as much as we can, stall for time, anything. We're tired of her controlling us too." He was leaning in close, his lips by my ear so none could possibility make out what he was saying. "We have to. You and Sofia… The two of you have it good. Uncle Gian was able to get away. Uncle Damon and Dad wish they had been able to do that. Uncle Gian made a deal with Grandmother. Alessia, don't talk about this to anyone. We'll speak about this later, all of us. We've known everything for years. You and Sofia had to be kept in the dark. I'm sorry." He pulled away as we reached the bottom step. A bow on his part, a polite curtsy on mine and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Tsuna blinked at the sheer number of people in the hall. "Wow… So many…" Beside him, his friends stood with eyes wide as well. Kyoko shifted in closer to her brother.<p>

The boys were all dressed formally in plain black suits and ties, a white shirt beneath them. The girls, Kyoko and Haru, wore similar dresses. Glitter sparkled under the lights, the skirts reaching below their knees and fluffing out. "Onii-san… I'm kinda scared…"

"It's fine, Kyoko. Everything's fine." The Vongola Nono stood straight behind them, hands resting lightly on his walking stick. Tsuna glanced back at his Grandpa. Timoteo was looking up toward the stairs.

"Tsunayoshi. Your friend, is it not?"

"Huh?" Timoteo nodded his head toward the stairs. Tsuna turned, as did the rest of their group. Tsuna's jaw dropped at the figure moving down them. "I-i-is that A-alessia-chan?" Kyoko gasped and Haru's hands flew to her mouth.

"Wow… She looks like a Princess…" Kyoko murmured, eyes unmoving from their friend's form.

"Hahi? But, that's not Angelo-san. Who's Alessia-san walking with?" Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera looked closely at the man walking with her. It was obvious he was older than her by _at-least_ three years. And yes; Haru was right. It was not Angelo. Tsuna didn't know exactly who it was, but the fact that he was leaned in close to her didn't settle right with him. He saw the anger in her eyes and even though her face was carefully blank and that there was even the slightest hint of a smile on her lips, the words the man was saying didn't make that anger go away. "Tsuna-san? Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" He hadn't realized he was frowning. He smiled quickly. "Ah, no, nothing. I just didn't really think it was her! She looks so different!" Yamamoto scratched the back of his head lightly.

"I didn't recognize her either til Haru pointed her out. I don't think I've ever seen her in a dress!" Gokudera scowled at her. Even when she wasn't in their direct vicinity she's all they talked about… "Oh, Gokudera, don't you think she looks nice?"

"She's still the same annoying woman! She's just in a dress!" a hand on his shoulder and he turned, the scowl growing deeper. Two teens only a little older than them stood behind him. The blonde one was the one who had his hand on him. "Oi, what're you staring at?" Gokudera growled in Italian. It was very unlikely they knew Japanese. The blonde one smiled and Gokudera faltered.

"Yo. You're the psychotic delusional one Alessia said came from the deepest pits of Hell, right? Gokudera?" Japanese. He was speaking Japanese. Haru giggled behind her hand. The bomber's scowl deepener further.

"That stupid woman! Spreading false rumors!" The brown haired one stepped forward, pulling the blonde away.

"Excuse my cousin. He doesn't know how to properly act in public. It's been some time since he's attended a formal event. I'm Quentin. He's Bryce. Signorina's, may we have the pleasure of knowing your names?" Quentin smiled charmingly at the two. Kyoko blushed. Gokudera growled at him. How dare he bypass the Tenth!

"Ah, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. My friend, Miura Haru." She paused, feeling her brother's hand on her shoulder. "And my brother, Sasagawa Ryohei." Bryce smiled, leaning against his brown haired cousin.

"Yea? Kyoko and Haru-chan? Nice to meet you! Alessia's spoke lots about you! Pleasure to- Hey! That hurt!" and he was holding the back of his head, glaring at Quentin. Quentin looked down at him unamused.

"Behave, Idiot. Signorinas, again, I apologize. He doesn't have the necessary people skills to walk around in public. Alessia has spoken fondly of all of you. Gokudera Hayato, I apologize again. It was rude of him. I take it you other two are Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsunayoshi and not in that particular order." Tsuna was blinking rapidly at these two.

"Uh, hai. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi…" The two turned their attention straight to him.

"Really? You're him?"

"Seriously?" Tsuna nodded hesitantly. "Awesome!" and the blonde one hugged him tightly. "Welcome to the Family, bro! Nice to meet you in person! Alessia's always raving about how amazing you are and-" He flinched away quickly before Quentin could hit him again. "I'm outta here! That's abuse, cousin!" He disappeared into the crowd. Quentin looked back at the group, smiling.

"Merry Christmas, my friends. Now, I must leave you as well. Alessia will be around, so, greet her when you see her. And Sawada?" Quentin looked down at him seriously.

"H-hai?"

He held out his hand, gripping Tsuna's. "No matter what they say, Alessia is your friend and she will remain so. Don't believe anything my Grandmother tells you. Ciao." And he was gone. Tsuna was blinking when Yamamoto clapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, so this is Alessia's family? They seem fun!"

Tsuna wasn't so sure. He wasn't quite so sure he wanted to be at this Christmas party anymore.

* * *

><p>"Alessia." I closed my eyes briefly before turning and smiling pleasantly at Angelo.<p>

"Angelo." He held out a hand. I guess he expected me to take it. Dancing, I think. Yeeea no. "You… want to dance?" He was smiling, looking at me as though he thought he was the most amazing thing since sliced bread. We all know goldfish are, not him. Those crackers are even better than Cheez-Its! "I apologize. I'm not the best at, um, dancing, Angelo." Be Sofia. Right. Be a polite, sophisticated, quiet, timid girl. He still held his hand there. "Angelo, really, I must protest. I'm not-"

"Nonsense." And his hand was on my waist, his other hand clutching mine. And we were dancing.

Oh how I hate him! "You have to do nothing, Mio Amore. Just let me lead." Stupid. Pet. Name. I do not love him. I do not love him. I will _never_ love him. "Your friends are here, Alessia. Will you speak with them?"

"If I see them, I will be cordial. They are my closest friends, after-all." He was still smiling as he leaned down, like Brent did earlier.

"I would like it very much if you didn't. I don't like them and they are not of this country. You are and as you will be my wife one day, I suggest you break off all ties with them. Now."

And so I stopped, refusing to move any further.

"Alessia. Don't make a scene."

"You don't like this arrangement anymore than I do, hmm?" My voice was sugarary sweet. He didn't notice. "I doubt that very much. You agreed because you want to be married to the only Capello girl and have some major ties within my family. Well. Let me fill you in, Buddy." My smile disappeared and the people around us stopped to stare. My voice grew darker. "These are the last words I will _ever_ say to you, understand me?"

"Alessia, don't act like a chi-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOOD NIGHT!" and I turned on my heel, striding through the crowd, regardless of the daggers grandmother was sending my way. I heard familiar laughter and looked to my left, seeing my best friend Takeshi smiling, a grin on his face. Tsuna gave me a hesitant thumbs up when I glanced his way. I smiled in return before continuing on my way. A hand on my arm and Brent was there, face shadowed. "Sorry."

"I understand. Come on." And he led me up the stairs.

Grandmother stood at the bottom of the steps, glowering up at me. I didn't want to look back at her. that would just set her off even further. Then she turned around right when I glanced back at her, clapping her hands together. "Well! It seems all this holiday planning has finally caught up to her! Everyone, please, continue on with your night!" and everyone returned to their previous tasks as Brent pulled me out of sight. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Brent."

"Happy holidays, Cousin. You are now screwed for life." I sighed, letting him lead me down the hall.

"Yay. Just what I always wanted…"

* * *

><p>So, not so much in the Christmas spirit, but, from what you know of the Capello Family so far, were you expecting much?<p>

Anywho, yes.

ANGELO'S REAL INTENTIONS HAVE BEEN REVEALED! *LE GASP* HE LIED!

Psht. Yea as if that's never happened in the history of the world before.

Anyway, Merry Christmas ya'll and have a Happy New Year, okay~?

Until the next time, ciao!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me nor do I claim it does.

* * *

><p>It had been another week that I had to stay here. My friends had already returned to Japan. Tsuna had tried to come and see me, but Grandma wouldn't allow it. So, they had left. Brent had told them that I had wished to see them off, but I wasn't able. He reported back that they would all miss me and the like. I smiled, then went back to doing my assignments. Grandma hadn't spoke to me since that evening before the party. I took my meals in my room, for now I wasn't allowed to leave me room, and my cousins could only visit with me for an hour each day.<p>

Lovely, right?

Yea. Grandma was pretty ticked. Angelo stopped by a few times and Grandma let me come down to greet him in the _parlor_. She sat there and while Angelo spoke of casual things I said nothing. He didn't apologize for what he said at the party and he didn't give an excuse as to why he said them, like he had a glass of champagne or something.

Which means he meant them and saw nothing wrong with his words. It was _my_ reaction he was 'displeased' with. Who says displeased anymore? Jeez. It's like marrying a male form of Grandma. Ew.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door and she looked up, eyes void and face blank. Bryce stood there, eyes dark and brows furrowed. "Alessia."<p>

"Cousin. It's so nice to see you. Won't you come in and sit awhile?" He left the door open while he walked in, sitting across the small table from her. She looked down at the paper she was working on before pushing it aside, folding her hands in her lap. "It seems like it's been so long since last I saw you. Tell me, has Grandmother Catarina agreed to return me to Japan yet?"

"What the hell did they do to you…?"

"Cousin! Such language is unacceptable! Please refrain from using such words!" She rose from the seat, catching sight of herself in the mirror. "Oh dear… Look at me!" And she laughed. "Aren't I a sight? My hair isn't even combed or anything! How rude of me! I'm entertaining guests and I look a mess! Oh dear, please excuse me for a moment." And she disappeared into her adjoining bathroom, leaving him alone. He hung his head and Quentin peeked in.

"Dear Holy Father… This whole isolation thing has gotten to her…" he muttered darkly.

"Tell me about it," Bryce hissed, his blonde bangs hiding his eyes. "She acts like she's—like she's back in the 19th century or something! Like she's-"

"Bryce. Remember what Dad said? That she's just like Great-Grandmother Alessia? That she… That she's a medium, like her? Perhaps… Maybe…" Bryce lifted his head, shooting him a look.

"Don't be ridiculous. Alessia Critolli was heart-broken and out of her mind. She was forced to marry Stefano and then bore a child. Ever heard of Posttraumatic stress disorder?" Quentin raised a single brow then rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"She's just like Critolli. Dad said-"

"Enough of what Uncle Damon said! He's wrong, okay? She's just depressed and she's been locked in this room for a week!" Bryce rose from his seat, standing tall over his younger cousin. "Don't be stupid." A crash from within the bathroom and he whirled around, going to pound on the door. "Alessia! What're you doing in there?" it fell open and they both looked in slowly, eyes scanning the room.

"Alessia…" Quentin crouched down next to her, reaching a hand out to push two fingers against the side of her neck. "She's just… out." He leaned over her, looked down at her face. "Hey, Alessia, wake up. Come on, time to wake up!" He shook her shoulder and Bryce kneeled down next to him. He closed his eyes briefly before resting a hand on her shoulder. "Bryce, wahddya think happened?" Bryce looked at the pieces of a former vase and the tipped over ladder in the corner not that far from where she lay.

"Idiot."

"Hey!" He noticed the black choker a little ways away from her outstretched hand. "You know something and you aren't telling!" He reached out, taking it, feeling the smooth velvet in his hand. "That's her necklace."

"I know." He pressed it into her hand, the cold stone touching her skin.

He fell back as her eyes opened wide and unseeing, fingers clasping around the material.

"And you said she wasn't a medium. I win."

"Shut up, Quen." He poked her lightly and she shifted slowly, shoulders rolling lightly. "Alessia?" She turned to face them, eyes a cold blue, like the sapphire stone. "Yo, you okay? Scared me for a minute- hold up!" he dodge the pink painted nails that had reached for his neck. "Alessia! What's wrong with you? It's me! Bryce! Your cousin!" Quentin fell back on his butt. Alessia rose slowly, eyes shifting about the room.

"Alessia… Critolli?" She stared down at Quentin. Bryce hissed at him.

"Don't start that again! She's not some medium like Great-Grandma Alessia, Quen! Grandma just stuck it in Dad's and Uncle's heads that Great-Grandma was magical!" Quentin watched as she wavered, a hand rising to her head, eyes closing.

"Alessia?" She shook her head, her knees giving way and she slid down to the floor.

"The first daughter… will thusly be named Alessia… and will return to the Family to rule it… Bryce, Quen, my head hurts…" She whined. Bryce stared at her while Quentin patted her hand gently.

"Alessia, I think it's about time we _really_ explained everything."

* * *

><p>I gazed out the window silently. Quentin rested his elbows on his knees, his fists holding up his chin. "And, so, that's everything." Bryce and him were watching me, gauging my reaction. "So… anything you wanna say?"<p>

"That story was passed from generation to generation and as such resulted in Grandma's issues?"

"Yep. Pretty much. She's the only Capello who had more than one son. They figured 'Hey! Why not try again? We might get the girl this time!' but they did fail to remember that Alessia Critolli loved her sister more than anything and wouldn't be alone in a world without her. Grandma knew exactly what happened when Uncle Gian married Aunt Viviana. Aunt Viv already had a daughter, an exact look alike to Great-Aunt Isabella. After you were born, that's when the deal was made." I rested my head in my head, narrowing my eyes at the figure that was moving down the road. A black car…? Huh.

"The deal to let me live a relatively normal life—in Japan—until I'm an adult. Well. She broke that. But, wait, if I know all this already, can't I just go to the Critolli now? If I'm the magical reincarnation of their beloved princess… Can't I hide out there and away from Grandma?" Quentin looked to Bryce who was staring at me. "What?"

"Lesa, get this through your head: if you let Grandma know that _you _know, she'll know exactly who told you! She'll kill us!" I waved him off, leaning back in the chair.

"Fine, fine. What am I gonna do about Angelo then? He's coming today to 'court' me as grandmother stated. Not directly to me, of-course. Just suggested it to my love." Bryce grinned and I started to worry. "Bryce, what is that look on your face? I don't like that look. Quentin, you're doing it to. Why're you guys smiling like that?"

"It's already been taken care of. Angelo thinks he's pretty good with horses. But I know one horse that doesn't like anyone."

I blinked. "You're gonna get him trampled by a horse? Awesome! I'll tape it!"

* * *

><p>Mattia smiled as he drew closer to the Capello manor. "Leon, isn't it magnificent?"<p>

"Whatever."

"Leon! What's up with you today anyway? We're visiting Miss Alessia and paying our respects to Signora Capello." Leon glowered at the 'magnificent' structure ahead.

"Probably have the girl locked down in the basement after her outburst at the party… I wouldn't put it past the old hag to do it, either." Mattia hummed softly in agreement. He never really did like the Lady Capello. The fact that she kept hidden the fact that the Critolli Princess was back? Well. He supposed he disliked her even more. "Aha! You agree with me!"

"Come now, Leon. We get to see the young lady and Ebony will be tame for once this week. That's something to be happy about, isn't it?" Leon rolled his eyes. He didn't really like that girl either, just going into the ring like that and all. "Leon."

"See? I'm smiling." He bared his teeth at his brother.

"Fine, Leon. Be unhappy. Perhaps you'd like to stay in the car then?" Leon looked closely at Mattia's smiling face.

"No." Mattia brought the truck to a stop, the horse trailer behind rumbling with Ebony's anger. "Tell me again why we brought the reincarnation of Satan?" Mattia shot him a look.

"That horse is not the reincarnation of Satan. He's just a horse."

"Who likes the female reincarnation of Satan." Leon opened his door, stepping out and smoothing out his clothes. "Why'd you make me wear this monkey suit anyway? Not like we're gonna impress her. She doesn't even like us!"

"Correction, my dear brother," Mattia adjusted the dark brown newsboy hat on his head. "She doesn't like you. She's civil enough with me. And Miss Alessia is not a female reincarnation of the Devil!"

"Psht. Could've fooled me…" Mattia ran a comb through his brother's hair before he pulled away. "Jeez! What're you doing?"

"Making you presentable." Leon covered his head with his hands, glaring. "Fine." He tossed the comb back into the truck, striding toward the house. "Step lightly, my good man." Leon stared after him for a long moment before letting out a breath.

"I think that accident you had as a kid messed you up good, brother." Mattia clasped his hands behind his back as he moved up the steps.

"Well, Leon, not many children are _shot_ here in Italy so yes. I agree with you. The accident did indeed change me. For the better, I hope."

"Nope. You're still annoying. You don't whine or cry as much though." Leon grinned, stealing the hat and placing it haphazardly on his own head. Mattia frowned at him but was too mature to try and take it back. "Making meself more presentable, my good man."

"Fine. Do what you will. Behave, Leon. Signora Capello doesn't like you as it is."

"Aye aye, Cap'n." Mattia let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Bryce opened the door to my room, saluting me lightly. "Well. The horse is here, now we've just to wait for your beloved-"<p>

"_Look lady, I don't rightly __**care**__ whether or not she's your key to status or whatever bullshit you're throwing out there. You're holding her against her will and damning her to a fate worse than death! I know my own cousin and Angelo is no angel! The girl's almost half his age! Angelo's twenty-one! He's not all the much younger than me!"_

"_Young man, I will not tolerate-"_

"_TOLERATE? Get over yourself! I'm stating basic __**rights**__ as a human being! Get it through your head!"_

"_Now now, Brother, perhaps we could-"_

"_Shut up, Mattia! Since Gian won't fight for his daughter—does he even __**know**__ about this planned marriage?—I will! Granted, she's not my kid and I don't really like her all that much, but I __**am**__ concerned for her well-being! She's Critolli's heir and if you won't give her a good and proper life, I swear to all that is Holy and Right, I will ruin your life and the 'good' name of Capello! The only reason you have the power you do is because a dirty trick was played on Luciano all those years ago! She would have married the Vongola if that hadn't happened!"_ I blinked and Bryce slammed his hand to his forehead while Quentin shook his head.

"Bryce? That's Uncle Leon."

"You know him?" I stepped back when he stepped toward me. "Alessia, how do you know the Belladionso twins?"

"Uhh, met at the market?" He shot a look out the window. He cursed under his breath, stalking toward me and grabbing my wrist, pulling me out of my room. "Wait! I'm under room-arrest!" Quentin patted my shoulder lightly.

"It's fine." I wasn't so sure about that, but, whatever. There were no voices from downstairs. Maybe they left? "Grandma's mad… She hasn't spoken in awhile. She doesn't like Leon and that did not help him." Well. Poor Uncle Leon. I can relate.

"Grandmother Catarina?" Bryce called out as he started down the stairs. He let go of my wrist, but I was still gonna follow him. I wanted to see this.

"Not now, Bryce. Return to your room at once." Oh yeah. She was mad. We're screwed.

"Mrs. Capello?" the front door opened and I heard Bryce curse again as Angelo appeared. "Why, Alessia. You're early. Couldn't wait for me any longer, hmm?"

"Angelo?" He turned his head to the dining room, staring at the men there(I presume, for that's where their voices were coming from) in confusion. "Angelo. So it is you. I would have thought that you wouldn't be coming back again."

"Leon. I didn't expect you either." I saw Uncle Leon appear, leaning against the door frame, a frown marring his face. "What a terrible time for you to appear."

"Uncle Leon~! Hi hi~!" I waved, grinning brightly. Angelo's casual smile turned quickly into a frown at my apparent familiarity with his cousin. "Missed you! Uncle Mattia's here, right? He hasn't left yet?"

"Yes, I'm here, Alessia." Grandma stepped past Uncle Leon, her eyes cold as ice and currently throwing daggers in my general direction, not leaving out Bryce and Quentin.

"Alessia. Return to your room at once. I will call you down when our guests have left. And Quentin, Bryce. You'll hear from me later." Quentin winced but Bryce stood tall.

"Refused. I wanna spend time with Uncle Leon and Mattia. 'Sides. I'm tired of listening to you. My—now what did you call it?—basic rights of a human being are being disregarded." I smiled sweetly at Grandmother. "So, perhaps you can stop bossing me around for once in your life?" Her lips were pulled into a white, thin line, eyes narrowed and dark.

"Well said, girlie. Now, we brought you something. It's waiting outside." Uncle Leon pushed on Angelo's shoulder, moving him aside. "If you'll step this way, Miss? Ignore him. He's just being annoying." He was pointing to Angelo.

"Waaah~ You got me a present? Oh oh oh oh, is it a puppy~?" Uncle Leon's brow raised for a moment, eyes widening as he gave a slight cough.

"Somethin' a bit bigger."

"Good. It's not a cat then. Oh, did you get me a pony? I always wanted a pony~ With ribbons and sparkles and glitter and—OHMYGOD IT'S A HORSIE!" I squealed in surprise, hugging Uncle Leon tightly. "I LOVE YOU!" And off I skipped toward the horse trailer. "I will name her Princess and she will be lovely and I will braid her hair and put ribbons in it and love her- EBONY!" I shrieked, my hands flying up to my cheeks. "Awww, you brought Ebony for a visit! Thanks Uncle Mattia, Uncle Leon!" Uncle Leon grinned as the coughing sound from inside the house. Grandma and Angelo appeared from within the dark manor.

"Ebony? You must be joking." Grandma moved down the steps, head held high. "Alessia, you've never ridden before. Get away from that filthy animal. You'll be killed."

"Funny. That's what Damon said too…" Uncle Leon muttered.

"Mrs. Capello, I have in-fact ridden before. Perhaps if you'll allow me?"

"Yes of-course, Angelo." Uncle Leon glared at Angelo moving closer.

"Angie. I suggest you not. He won't even let me near 'im." Angelo smirked and I rolled my eyes. Haughty idiot.

"Well, I am not you-"

"Hallelujah for that." I praised.

"-And I have proper experience." Uncle Leon stepped aside, letting him closer to the back of the trailer.

"Like growing up around them isn't proper experience. Fine. Be my guest. One less person to invite to the family reunion. More fun for everyone else." Angelo undid the latch, swinging the door open. Ebony stampeded out, rushing past him and skirting around Uncle Leon and Mattia. He snorted, rolling his head and stamping his hooves, kicking up dirt. Angelo spread his hands out, advancing on his slowly. Ebony shrieked and reared, flashing out with his hooves. Angelo jumped back.

"He's not even broke!"

"Duh. That's why he won't let me near him." Uncle Leon leaned against the empty trailer. Uncle Mattia joined him, sighing. "Girlie, go on then. Show Angie how you deal with an unbroke stallion." He waved me on, using his other hand to cover his yawn.

"I protest! Alessia, stand away from that animal!" Grandmother didn't steps any closer than she already was, protecting herself from Ebony's possible rage. "Angelo, stop my granddaughter!" A hand on my arm and I was whirled around, both wrists grasped in Angelo's hands. He looked down at me silently. "Thank you, Angelo."

"Unless you want me to scar up your face, pretty boy, I suggest you let go."

"Not a chance, Amore." I bared my teeth, growling. "Now now, Alessia, that's no way to act toward your future husband." Anger coursed through my body.

Hatred darkened my vision.

Where this dark power came from, I have no idea. It was an evil that was ancient, an evil that was contained but just barely. It wasn't directed toward Angelo. No, Angelo was not the intended recipient, but I could make him so. It would be so easy… Use this hatred to get what I wanted…

But it was wrong.

A small voice, a faint voice, in the back of my mind whispered so. Hatred would only lead to violence. Violence was never the answer. As good as it felt, I let the anger die within me. An internal struggle that the small voice won. But who was to say the small voice would win next time?

I turned my face away, looking toward where Ebony still pawed at the dirt, watching Angelo through narrowed eyes. "Ebony! Come quick!" He lunged forward rearing again, the shrieking echoing through Grandmother's front yard. Angelo let go and I dived toward my horse friend, grabbing hold of the horn of the saddle and pulling myself up, grasping for the reins as he slammed to the ground, pacing in the dirt surrounding us. "Steady boy, steady. All is right now, calm." He settled slowly, still enraged that Angelo would try to restrain me from going to him. As his Mistress, Angleo had no right to contain me. "Ebony, you are loyal," I murmured, patting his neck gently. He tossed his head, backing up. I sat straight, looking down at Grandmother, whose eyes were wide. "Dangerous, Grandma? No. What's dangerous is all the lies you've been telling. It's amazing what you learn in church archives. And eavesdropping. Don't forget eavesdropping. Uncle Leon. I'll take him for a run. I'll return him to your home." He waved me off.

"You know that way?"

"It's the Critolli manor. I could never forget where it is. I know the long ago road better than this, but I will make due. The land hasn't changed that much. And if I get lost, I have her on my side." He took his hat off, dipping into an overly dramatic bow.

"Then have at it, My Lady."

* * *

><p>So~! Happy New Year's and the like~<p>

Got this out, so, I think I'll take a little break from this for a bit and get my bearing and see where this is going. I had the basic idea, but I seem to have drifted a bit from it. I'll get on track soon enough.

Onward!

Until the next time, ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

><p>When Tsuna entered his homeroom two days after break had ended, he went to his desk, collapsing at it and laying his head on the top. Reborn had decided that since he 'failed' in his mission, he would put him through some extra training.<p>

Explosives included.

A poke on his head and he muttered something unintelligible. Another harder poke and he lifted his head. "Whaa?"

"Yo." He blinked rapidly at the blonde crouched before him. "And here I thought you'd be more excited to see me. Maybe I should've stayed in Italy."

"Alessia-chan! You're back!"

"Duh." He honestly didn't know what to say. From what he had understood, she would be staying in Italy until she was legal, so… "Yea, grandma decided she was tired of me and sent me home."

"But, at the party… with Angelo…" her face scrunched up and he trailed off. She straightened, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. "Alessia-chan, did you-"

"Grandma put me under house-arrest, as you know, and it wasn't until my Uncle Mattia and Leon came over that she decided it was time I torture my parents more. Tsuna." He looked up at her, her eyes oddly serious. "You knew. You knew all along that Angelo was really only after me for the power and status that would come with it. You knew he agreed to the arrangement. He lied about not liking it. You knew, didn't you?" He looked away, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Tsuna."

"Yeah…" The chair in-front of him scraped back and he looked at his friend. She was smiling. It seemed so familiar, like he had seen it before, which he had because they were friends, but it seems like he saw that smile on a different face from so long ago…

"Thought so. That's why you gave me the thumbs-up, because you knew that I knew he was a fake. Oh, hey, did you know I was going to marry him when I turned 16? Dude, that's only two years from now. And guess what else?" His eyes were already wide in shock. "He's 21. That's like, so wrong on _so_ many levels. Hey, you okay? Ya look sick. Tsuna?"

"A-ah, no, uh, I mean I'm fine!" His smile was awkward and he knew that. It was confirmed by the weird look on her face.

"Yeaaa, okay. Hey, Tsuna? How did you know he was lying anyway?" He looked out toward the sky that was starting to become bleak and gray.

"I just… knew. I don't know how to explain it." A pat on the shoulder and the chair was scraped back once again, this time for her to move to her own seat. "Alessia-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad your back."

A grin on her part.

"Me too, now, don't run off or anything, kay?"

"Of-course."

* * *

><p>I glared out the window, my scowl evident. Mama was ignoring me after I asked her some questions. Seriously. History, she says, is supposed to stay in the past. Of-course I countered with the whole 'family history' bit.<p>

She didn't appreciate that.

My first day back and we're already like normal. This sucks. "Mama, it was just a simple question!" I looked over at her standing in-front of the stove, stirring something that smelled a little awkward.

"It's not my place to say. When your father comes home, ask him."

"It's just about our family! It's not like I asked you about Sofia's dad!" She froze up, her hand going still. I realized my mistake. "I-I didn't mean to brin-" She dropped the spoon onto the plate waiting on the counter, placing the lid back onto the pot. She just walked out of the kitchen, turning the burner off as she went. "M-mama! I didn't mean to-!" I heard her steps on the stairs. I banged my head against the wall. "Stupid stupid stupid stupid…" Her door slammed shut. "Gaaaah… You're such an _idiot_, Alessia…" I knew that was such a stupid thing to compare it to, but it's not like I was thinking about what I was saying! "Mama…"

* * *

><p>I entered the homeroom, frowning at the loss of four people. I looked to Hana sitting idly at her desk, book sitting there unopened. "Kurokawa-chan, where's Kyoko-chan?"<p>

"Hm? I'm not really sure… She's not here today and neither are Sawada, Gokudera, or Yamamoto. Ryohei's been looking for her all over."

"She's lost?" Hana gave a shrug, fingering the spine of her book.

"She was with Sawada and his friends and Haru yesterday. They haven't been heard since." I let out a breath. "If she was with Sawada, it's no wonder she's lost. Ryohei can look all he wants, he probably won't find them. Sawada's a genius at things like that."

"Like what?"

"Getting lost."

"I see… Well. Class is starting." I gave a little wave and she returned it with a small smile as I retreated to my seat. And here I told him not to run off on me. Meanie.

* * *

><p>A few days later and even Ryohei and Hibari had disappeared. I frowned out the window once again. Mom was still all iffy around me, but I guess I would be too if that had happened to me… "Mama." She looked over at me, looking up from the papers scattered around her.<p>

"Yes, Alessia? What is it."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, I'm sure you are." I puffed out a breath, refraining from getting mad. "Now, please be quiet. I'm trying to-"

"I didn't mean to bring him up. It just… came out." She gazed at me for a long moment. I gave her my 'I'm-really-sorry-and-please-forgive-me' face.

"Past is the past. Let's keep it that way."

"Yes, Mama." I left her with silence as I left the kitchen. Sofia was on the couch, reading a book quietly. "Sofia, do you know what happened to Kyoko-chan?" She closed it slightly, looking up at me through her reading glasses.

"Sasagawa-chan? I just saw her. I wasn't aware something happened to- Alessia?" and I was running. Sofia had just come from two streets up, a study session with a friend. If she just saw Kyoko, that meant she saw Tsuna.

Which meant he was in a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p>Tsuna let out a sigh as they reached the street before they would split up. Being apart from them all… "So, we just go to school like normal, Reborn?" The Arcobaleno infant looked over at him from his perch on Yamamoto's shoulder.<p>

"Yes. But be ready for anything."

"_Tsuna!"_ He and his friends turned, looking at the only slightly-wild-and-deranged-looking Alessia Capello.

"Ah, A-alessia-chan?" He blinked. How did she know they were back…? "A-alessia-chan, I can-HHHIIIEEEE!" and the poor child was tackled to the ground while the blonde female glared down at him, hands pressing hard on his shoulders. "A-a-a-al-alessia-chan! I-i-I'm sorry! G-gomen! Go-gomen gomen go-"

"You have. A lot of. Explaining to do. Hear me?"

"L-LOUD AND CLEAR!" Reborn shook his head at the quaking and quivering form of his student.

* * *

><p>"So you went on a picnic." I gazed at him silently while he twitched and fussed in his seat on the couch. "And got lost for three days because you were leading the way." He looked up at me, then looked away, nodding. "Well. Okay. I believe you." He looked back up, surprise in his eyes.<p>

"You do?"

"No, you idiot. I don't."

"B-but, it's the truth!" I leaned my head on top of my hand, eyes narrowing on his shaking form.

"Tsuna. I know when you're lying to me. I wasn't born yesterday." I paused and he kept his gaze averted. "Or, are you implying that you think I'm stupid?" I drawled, and I could see the fear in his eyes when he snapped his head up.

"N-no! I didn't say that!" And Gokudera glared at me, his frown deepening even further.

"Oi, woman, you-"

"Shut up." He halted at my voice. Dark. Dangerous. "I wasn't talking to you, Storm Guardian." His eyes narrowed further on my form. "Do you _really_ think I'm that stupid? Reborn, you knew, right? Vongola the Ninth's greatest and most trusted Hitman, the baby Reborn. Tsuna's Grandpa told you, right?"

"Yes." I leaned back a bit further into the chair. "Catarina would be proud of you."

"It's amazing what a little research can do, ya know?" Reborn grinned and I stretched a bit. "So. Tsuna. You gonna tell me what's going on? It's also pretty cool what you can learn from your overprotective cousins and uncles. You remember Angelo, right?" I flashed my nails, my smile sweet. "Shall we begin?"

And the Mafia Boss to be fainted.

* * *

><p>I sat in my seat silently, staring out the window. "A-a-alessia-chan?" Tsuna voice rose in pitch, coming out as a high squeak. I smiled up at him.<p>

"Yo." He wouldn't keep eye-contact with me. "Hey, Tsuna, settle down. It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. What would I say? My best friend's Italian mafia boss Grandpa sent him away to deal with some mafia-related issues that had come to Japan? I'd be thrown in the loony bin." He scratched the back of his head, thinking it was pretty smart of him and Gokudera to fabricate that story when in reality they had travelled to the Future and been through some crazy stuff, coming back only to go through the Arcobaleno Trials...

"T-thanks…"

"Not to worry. And you might have to go away again, right?"

"R-right…" I patted his arm and he flinched.

"Ah… Sorry. I really didn't mean to get all psychotic on you. I just hate it when people lie to me." I pulled away, leaning back in my chair. "See you after school? You have math to catch up on." He hung his head and I grinned. "And everything else." I could almost see his depressed aura. "Don't worry; Sofia understands all that stuff, so, she'll help."

"T-thanks, Alessia-chan…" Poor kid. Three days worth of math would not be pretty.

* * *

><p>Aha. Pretty smart there, ehh?<p>

I really don't want her knowing 'bout the Future yet. That's for another time. And when that time comes… boy will it be ah-mazing~

Anyway, hopefully I've got my inspiration back for this and will update regularly.

So, until the next time, ciao~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible. Wish it did, though…

* * *

><p>All that week, they were distant and busy, which wasn't weird. From what I learned from Uncle Leon and Uncle Mattia, the Vongola are the strongest Family around and at one point in time, oh so long ago, great-great-great-grandmother Alessia—previously Critolli—Capello, was engaged to their first Boss, the Vongola Primo, Giotto. And Tsuna's brother isn't really his brother. Dino is the Boss of the Cavallone Family, the third strongest Family, which also happens to be Allied to the Vongola. He pretty much saved the Family and made it that awesome because Reborn taught him the skills necessary to become a successful Boss.<p>

Soo, no wonder they're busy. Uncle Leon pointed out that once I'm an adult, I would run the Critolli Family, restoring it to its former glory. Not that it isn't already epic, but, having the Critolli Princess would just make it more epic.

Which would mean I'd have random men throwing themselves over the fence to 'court' me.

Uncle Mattia told me if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have to, that it was my decision. Uncle Leon had rolled his eyes then. It really wasn't that hard to piece together that the Critolli and Capello are mafia families. No, I was smart enough to figure it out. Uncle Leon gave me enough hints.

"Girlie. You're the heir to the Critolli Family. Mafia. Your grandmother rules over the Capello Family, our Ally."

Yeah. Wasn't hard at all.

But, anyway, they were in school, but disappeared a lot. Our senseis didn't really care all that much, but we noticed, me and Kyoko and Haru. We noticed their disappearance.

I didn't think much of it though. Probably some more problems. Nothing I could do to help. So, I went to school then I would go home and mom would ignore me and Sofia would be studying, and dad would be working overtime, like he always did whenever me and Sofia went to Italy and would continue to do so until at-least a week after we came back. Like he was afraid of something and didn't want to be near us. Or, as the case was, me.

And I know why. This is what he was afraid of. Us knowing—me knowing—that he and mom made a deal with Grandma and that's why we live in Japan. That he and mom make us go see Grandma and will follow her every order to ensure that we live relatively normal lives in Japan, not having the same childhood he and Uncle Damon and Dante had, under the control of grandma. Until we're adults, of-course. And, as it so happens, won't work for me because Grandma will brainwash me again and I'll marry Angelo and then we'll go and be the Boss and Boss's wife of the Critolli and he (and in-turn she) will have all the power.

I hate Grandma.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna?" He jumped at my voice, turning quickly in his chair.<p>

"H-h-hai?" I leaned against his desk. "A-alessia-chan?"

"Is everything alright? You've been disappearing a lot."

"E-EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

"Your voice cracked." I pointed out, smiling. He flushed red, shaking his head furiously. "Fine, fine. I'll leave it be." Tomorrow was Saturday. School for half day, then we could go home. Yay. "Aw, Sensei's back…" I moved to my seat, watching him closely for the rest of the day. When lunch came, he gathered with Yamamoto and Gokudera, talking quietly before disappearing from the room. I thought about following them, but… It was their problem, not mine. I had no right to go where I wasn't wanted. They would have told me if I could help. Why bother them?

* * *

><p>Sunday, I was wandering near the bottom of the steps leading to Namimori Shrine. Sofia had said I was restless. She suggested I take a walk. Yea. Like a walk would help.<p>

"_I wanna play! I wanna play, Tsuna!"_ the wail came from above and I glanced up toward the steps. Lambo. Most definately. But… why was he at the shrine? Weird.

Sofia says exercise is good for you too, so, up I go then, right?

Right.

"Lambo? You up there? Yo!" I peeked up over the edge, seeing my friends. "Heya, guys! Thought I heard ya!" I grinned, hands going behind my back as I walked toward them. Tsuna jumped easily six feet in the air.

"HIIIIIIEEEE! A-ALESSIA-CHAN! WHAT A SURPRISE!" Well. That's not in the least suspicious. Nope. Not at all.

"What did you do, Tsuna."

"D-D-D-DO? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yeeeeah. Not suspicious. I moved closer and he held his hands up in defense, moving back. "HIIIIIIEEE!"

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan~!" I smiled over at them. "You aren't thinking about going on another picnic, are you?" Their smiles were strained as they held the children in their arms, I-Pin gazing at me while Lambo looked utterly bored.

"No, of-course not, Alessia-chan!" I noted the two girls with them, two dark haired girls. One with blue eyes and the other with purple. I had seen the one with purple eyes before, her other eye hidden by an eye patch. I couldn't quite remember where I had seen her before but… it was somewhere, not all that long ago… "A-ah, these are our friends! Chrome-chan and Yuni-chan!" I smiled at them politely.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Capello Alessia! But you can just call me Alessia. Capello's a stupid last name when you live in Japan." Chrome looked terrified while Yuni smiled back. "So, what're ya'll doin' up here anyway? Hmm? Hibari-san? What a weird thing to see…" I didn't dare move closer to him, as he was considered dangerous and extremely rabid. "Ah, so, you guys just hangin' out? Oho?" Little children stood before Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. I raised a brow at them. The way they were dressed… "Reborn. Your friends, I presume?"

"Correct."

"Hm." The one with the bicycle helmet faced me, shaking his little fist.

"I'M NO FRIEND OF HIS! I am the great Skull-sama! Show me the proper respect!" I crouched down, my arms resting on my knees.

"Is that right? You're not a friend of Reborn's?"

"NO!" What little of a smile I had faded.

"Then go away. You're annoying." Reborn and the little blonde one smiled as 'the great Skull-sama' grew flustered. I straightened up while he shrieked curses at me. "So. Anything I should know, Tsuna?" I smiled pleasantly at him. He shifted slowly behind Gokudera, who glared at me. "Oh, don't go hide behind him. He can't protect you."

"Back off, you crazy woman!" I rolled my eyes, turning and skipping toward the steps, hopping down the first few.

"See you, Tsuna!" I called back to him as I disappeared from their sight. What is it with him and keeping secrets from me? It was obvious something that wasn't strictly Vongola related. That was fairly obvious. It was something else.

* * *

><p>Giotto watched calmly from the top of the hill hidden within the trees. His Guardians were beside him, watching as the girl moved down the steps, dropping down to the ground. Knuckle stared after her, amber eyes narrowed in confusion. "Primo… she…" G. shook his head, averting his gaze, not wanting to look at her.<p>

"I know."

Lampo let out a breath. "She acts like Isabella. How annoying." Asari Ugetsu smiled lightly at the blonde as she moved down the street, watching as her hands curled into fists.

"How odd." Alaude said nothing, not particularly caring about the female who reminded them all of a woman they once knew. Away from them, hidden from his comrades, Daemon Spade watched as she turned the corner, noting the physical similarities between her and another he had known…

* * *

><p>Okay kids. This is real short this time, so, yea. Sorry bout that. Been awhile or so since I started this and I can't really think right now, so…. I'll post this now and I'll be getting into my actual idea(the origingal if you will) next chapter, kay?<p>

Kay. Awesome.

Ciao~


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a quiet day in the mansion the Vongola called their headquarters. But that in itself wasn't odd. Giotto and G. had been noticing Daemon's odd behavior as of late, but Giotto dismissed it as mourning. G. wasn't quite sure, but who was he to question his Boss? Regardless of his behavior now, he was always odd to begin with… <em>

_The sky was blue with faint wisps of clouds painted across it, the sun high. The look outs were tempted to sleep, but knew they had a job to do. It was such a day like this that an enemy could attack. When one looked toward the road, eyes partially closed already, his friend nudged him. A shake of the head and he readjusted his sight, gazing at the small valley before the mansion. A familiar figure riding a black horse was trotting smartly toward them._

_The look out grinned. "Signorina Critolli is coming for a visit! Inform the Primo at once!" Cheers from those below that were enjoying the summer day. Lampo, who had previously been sleeping in the shade, was awoken from their noise. _

"_What's going on?" he yawned. _

"_Signorina Critolli has come a visiting!" The green haired young man covered his mouth as another yawn escaped it, settling back down for sleep. _

"_That all? Wake me when there's something important." A few boos were directed at his person, but they left him alone, knowing he would come in to greet her like all the other Guardians. Except for maybe Alaude. And Daemon Spade. _

_-XXXX-_

"_Primo, the young Signorina Critolli is coming." The man smiled at his Boss. Giotto looked up from the letter he had received earlier in the day. _

"_Is that so… Thank you for informing me." The man bowed slightly, disappearing from the room. "And here I was thinking about visiting her…"_

"_It is only two month's time from the wedding, Giotto." Giotto rose from his chair, looking to his friend and trusted ally._

"_True. We will have the rest of our lives, but…" A rather foolish grin appeared on the blonde's lips and G. shook his head, sighing._

"_But you love her and want to spend as much time with her as you possibly can. I know. You've told me countless times." Giotto patted his shoulder as he passed, the redhead following after a moment. "Perhaps once you're joined in Holy Matrimony you'll actually get some work done." There was a moment's pause before G. shook his head again, the beginnings of a headache forming. "But I doubt it. Giotto, you know I dislike paperwork."_

"_I know." G. thought he was acting rather ridiculous. It was just a girl after all. There were too many in Italy for his liking. Gossiping women were the worst though. Which was what her sister was. _

_Scratch the beginnings of a headache. There was a full blown migraine developing._

_-XXXX- _

"_Alessia." His fiancée had dismounted from the towering black beast that Lampo was convinced was evil. He even had Knuckle perform a holy ceremony over the creature. Which hadn't worked. Ebony just disliked water even more. Lampo had insisted that Knuckle use at-least four gallons of Holy Water. Knuckle was not pleased about that, but had decided it had been for a good cause. _

_At-least, that's what he convinced himself it was. Reassuring Lampo that the horse was not evil was a good reason to use that much holy water._

"_Giotto, I need to speak with you on a matter of the… utmost importance." Her voice had caught, which he noticed immediately. Typically her greetings were polite and once they were away from prying eyes she would hug him, her shorter frame dominated by his taller form. This, was a cause for some concern. _

"_Of-course." He motioned towards the next room and she moved through the frame with no further words. Giotto turned to his friends, brow furrowed in the slightest. "See that we aren't disturbed."_

"_Of-course, Primo." He closed the doors behind him, looking towards where his betrothed stood in the center of the room. His smile had faded slightly at her demeanor, eyes a shade darker. _

"_Alessia. Something is bothering you. Tell me what's wrong." Moving towards her, he saw her shoulders tremble. "Alessia? You're crying?" A hand on her shoulder, turning her slowly to face him. _

_Tears rimmed her eyes, leaving a glistening trail down her cheeks. "Alessia, tell me what's the matter." He tilted her face upward, seeing the immense amount of pain in her eyes._

"_My… father. My father has done something… I couldn't… He wouldn't listen…"_

"_Alessia, please calm down. Tell me what has happened. What has your father done?" He was becoming concerned. He had only seen her cry once in the year they had known each other. That time so long ago when he found her in the hallway. _

"_He has… he has called off the-"_

"OOWWW!" I held my head as I lay sprawled on the floor. "Stupid bed… Moving on me like that…" I glared at the offending piece of furniture, pulling the comforter off my bed and onto the floor. The sun had barely even started rising, so… I was up waaaay before my alarm.

That is so not fair. I was having a dream too.

"Alessia? Are you awake?" My door clicked open, my father poking his head in. A somewhat younger looking form of my Uncles, his glasses were on as he had yet to put his contacts in. "I heard a… You fell off your bed again."

"I did not! It pushed me!"

"Uh-hmm…" He doesn't believe me. What a surprise. "I'm having breakfast. Join me?"

"You are sick. To be cheerful this early in the morning, something is wrong with you." I struggled to rise, pulling the pale blue fluffed material around me, covering my head and holding it close. "You're disgusting."

"I try." He let out a yawn, moving towards the stairs in my mother's fluffy pink slippers. How they had the same shoe size, I know not. I think she just gets three sizes too big so they fit him too. Such a caring woman she is.

Why can't she be the same way with me, hmm? Doesn't make sense…

"I'll be having toast. What do you want?" Daddy looked at me as I started down the steps.

"Waffles." He gave me a look. "I am serious. I ain't changing."

"Alessia."

"Fine, compromise. Get Ebony from Uncle Mattia and Uncle Leon and I'll have toast." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"You're having toast regardless. And you know your sister is allergic to dogs."

"Ebony isn't a dog, Daddy. Uncle Mattia said you were a natural rider, so we have something in common besides our hatred for the common enemy." He ran a hand through his hair, pulling lightly at the ends.

"Mattia said that? What nonsense is he… Alessia."

"Yes, Daddy?" I hopped the last step, shuffling past him and into the kitchen, sitting down on the chair and pulling my legs up to sit cross-legged under my comforter.

"Alessia…" I gave him a look.

"Yes, Daddy?" He sat down across from me, head pulled back and gaze contemplative.

"You know Mattia and Leon Belladionso…"

"Yup." His gaze narrowed a bit. I grinned. His gaze narrowed a bit more. "Uncle Damon took me sightseeing. You know, some churches have some pretty cool archives." His brows shot up under his bangs, eyes widening. "The Critolli manor is really pretty too. Uncle Mattia does a good job taking care of it." He groaned, slamming his hand to his forehead, his eyes closing. "I learned some very interesting history and I even got to hear a cool story about two Princesses, one blonde and the other brunette."

"No no no no…"

"Shall I begin? Once upon a time…"

* * *

><p>It was later in the day. After lunch. A wonderful Monday afternoon. The principal was just thinking about taking a nap in his office when there a light knock at the door, one of the secretaries standing there. "Sir?"<p>

"Mm, yes?" His eyes were already beginning to close.

"There's… a man here. An older gentleman. He-"

"Come to pick up one of the third-year's? Alright, call the kid down." When he didn't hear her move, he opened his eyes, a slight frown on his features. "Yes?" She was biting her bottom lip, fidgeting with her fingers.

"S-sir… Actually… He's speaking in another language. Something… European. Spanish or Italian, it sounds like. My sister took a class on languages in college and it sounds familiar." The principal sighed, leaning forward a bit in his chair.

"Is that so? Well, call someone and tell them we have a foreigner here who can't speak Japanese."

"Sir… There is _one_ thing we can make out. A name, actually…"

"Yes? A name? Perhaps a friend of his." The woman's brow raised slightly before shaking her head. "No?"

"The name of… one of our students. If he knows them, most likely he's their grandfather…" The principal had to think about this. An older gentleman speaking in a European language, Italian or Spanish. He keeps saying a name of one of their students. So the student must be a fair amount…

"Capello." He didn't need to look at her for her confirming nod.

"Hai… That's the name he keeps saying…" He put a hand over his eyes, waving her away.

"Call her down then." This blonde girl was giving him too much trouble. Way too much trouble.

* * *

><p>I had been sitting there, minding my own business whilst tearing up some pieces of pink and blue paper and dropping them into Gokudera's hair. He hadn't noticed yet. I had just been sitting there, not doing anything illegal or against school policy. So why was I the one getting called down to the office? I hadn't done anything—yet—to have me make a visit to that stuffy place with the annoying principal.<p>

Sensei just told me, with a sigh of-course, to go down and not to argue with her.

So I went. Not like I had much of a choice. If I wasn't there within six minutes(the principal counts now after those few times last year) he would call up Hibari. Then I would be in some major trouble.

Ah. Wait. Perhaps mom or dad came to the school to pull me out because of a sudden family emergency. The emergency being that grandma fell off a cliff or something and passed away. Or was in a terrible car accident and suffered a fatal heart attack due to the shock.

Dude. That would be so great!

* * *

><p>"Yea? What'd I do this time?" the little bell over the office door tinkled as I opened and closed it. "I don't remember any rules that I-"<p>

"Alessia~!" My hands were held and my cheeks were being kissed. I blinked. "My my my! Look how you've grown! Such a beautiful young lady!" Grandpa Vincente stood before me, smiling down at me. Regardless of being somewhere in his 70s, he was still taller than me. Still annoys me.

"Grandpa? Whatcha doin' here?" Italian. I switched due to the fact that Grandpa's Japanese wasn't so great. I could see the Principal shaking his head from behind Grandpa. "Does Mom know you're here? Or Daddy?" He was still smiling, patting my cheek.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you! How long has it been? Oh? Alessia, you don't wear your necklace anymore?" His smile faded and his eyes dropped. I raised a hand to my neck, feeling for the familiar stone and velvet.

"Guess I forgot it on my dresser this morning… No, I still wear it. I just had some weird dream last night and I woke up way early. Must've forgot. Sorry~! Oh, and it's been like four years." He patted my head and I looked back at my principal. "Uh, sir? This is my Grandpa. He's from Italy and _very_ elderly." I switched back to Japanese, making sure to empathize the elderly part.

"Italia~!" That helped.

The principal let out a breath, sitting down in the chair closest to him. He indicated to the phone on the desk. "Call your mother or father, Capello. Have one of them come and pick him up." I gave a salute, hopping over and picking it up, dialing Mom's work number and holding it to my ear.

* * *

><p>"Mama! I'm home~! And I brought friends~!" I called into my house some two hours later. School had ended and I invited everyone over. They had gotten distracted on the way and told me to go on ahead, they'd catch up. So I did and I waited at the corner. Five minutes later and they were there, grinning and laughing. Odd children they are. Maybe they found a lizard or something and got excited.<p>

"Friends? Alessia, who did you bring?" Mama's voice was coming from the kitchen.

"Takeshi!" I pulled off my shoes, waving my friends in. "Come on, my mother won't bite. She's very well mannered." I smiled, watching as Yamamoto slid out of his shoes, already accustomed to my house. He had been here before after-all. "Oh, unless you insult her cooking. Then she might bite you." Tsuna was gazing around him and Gokudera wouldn't look up.

"You brought Takeshi? What a nice surprise!" My mother likes Yamamoto. Like, _really_ likes him. She expressed her desire that I should go out with the boy. I asked why didn't she go out with him if she liked him so much.

Probably wasn't the best thing to say, but… Well. She didn't bring it up again.

"Oh, and others. I don't think I know these two, Alessia."

"Alessia~!"and Grandpa sprang out from behind her, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheeks again. "I missed you and now you're finally home!" He noticed my friends and pulled away, eyeing them with a rather blank look on his face. My bestest friend Tsuna blinked back at him. "Alessia. They are strong ones. Fierce. Hold many secrets. The smallest one especially. Holds many burdens." Italian, once again because his Japanese epically failed. "Which one is your's?"

"Mine?"

"Vincente, he's is the tall one. Blue shirt." Mother added helpfully. Grandpa's eyes lit up while mine narrowed.

"Mom, I've already said-" Grandpa was circling Yamamoto, poking him lightly and muttering things to himself. "Hey, Grandpa, hold up! I'm not dat-"

"Strong one he is. Will make a fine husband." Grandpa decided, smiling at my friend and shaking his hand. "Welcome to the family!"

Gokudera started laughing and I rolled my eyes, looking to my mother, who had one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on her.

This… Was not good.

* * *

><p>Alrightie then~! So, currently we're in the Future arc, and in the Inheritance Succesion subarc of the anime, okay~? Awesome. We're on the second day, which is the day of Yamamoto's first battle with Asari Ugetsu. Splendid.<p>

So, I finally updated~!

*is happy*

I've been thinking about doing another One Piece story, but since my last two didn't go over so well, I'm not so sure… But hey. If I like it, awesome. If some people like it, even better. If it becomes one of my more popular stories(which is currently my 'Il Nostro Amore' for reviews and my 'Namimori Student Transfer' for hits) I will be extremely pleased.

My goal for this certain story is to receive as many or more reviews than 'Il Nostro Amore' received, which was 87. That is my goal.

Think I'll accomplish it?

Until the next time, ciao~!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: KHR! Does not belong to me in any way possible.

**Note:** I would like to thank all who have reviewed this story and have put it on their alert list or favorites. Most especially, I would like to thank **khr lover**, and **10****th**** Squad 3****rd**** Seat**, for they have gone above and beyond and reviewed every single chapter of this thing I call a story. I feel like I don't appreciate you guys enough, so, this here's for you~

* * *

><p>I sat bored at the dining room table, my elbows on the table and my hands holding my face up. Mom was chattering on about how she met Daddy and all the romantic things that he's done for her over the years. I rolled my eyes again.<p>

Funny how she keeps looking to Yamamoto when she said all the romantic things.

"Alessia," Grandpa rested his hand on the table before me. "Sofia gets home when?" His Japanese was slow and it took him a moment to gather his thought and speak clearly.

"Hm? Oh, anytime now." Thing was, he understood Japanese extremely well. It's really weird how awkward this family is… He rose from his seat, moving towards the door. "Where ya goin'?"

"I shall wait." I smiled lightly, turning back to my friends. Kyoko, Haru, and Ryohei had since joined us, as I did invite them as well. Kyoko and Ryohei had gone home to tell their parents where they would be and Haru had went home to make sure her father could handle dinner by himself. "And Gian. When will Gian be back?" Mom went all starry eyed at the mention of her beloved.

"Should be back anytime." He gave a nod, disappearing into the other room. "So… Mom. You done trying to invade our baseball player's head?" I smiled pleasantly at her.

"I'm doing no such thing."

"Mom." She rolled her eyes, patting Yamamoto's arm.

"Ignore her."

"Ha?" Gokudera shook his head at the boy's reaction, growling under his breath. Tsuna looked from one to the other, noticing he was conveniently placed in the middle. "Alessia, your Pap's really different from your Granma! How come?"

"Grandma's psychotic and Pap's normal. That's why she banished him. He wasn't crazy enough." He blinked before laughing, something about me being funny…?

"_Sofia~! Hello~! Why don't you look beautiful, my precious little granddaughter~!"_

"_Grandfather Vincente?"_

"_Dad?"_

"_Gian! My son, how good to see you! Hmm, yes, more like your brother's everyday~!" _The telltale sign that the rest of my family is home. This should be fun.

* * *

><p>"Sasagawa-chan." Kyoko smiled up at my elder sister, waving.<p>

"Good evening, Sofia-san!" Sofia took off her glasses, tucking them away in her pocket as she sat down. Mom had worked like crazy(when she wasn't trying to hint to Yamamoto that he would be a welcome addition to the family) on dinner. This was seriously the most I had ever seen her cook in her life. Typically dad cooked while mom complained about work and watched her weird soap operas. Daddy didn't mind though. Apparently they love each other very much and he likes cooking.

Regardless. Mom worked on dinner while Daddy marveled at the sight of his long exil—er, retired, father. Pap was a very friendly person and liked people. Especially family. So, he greeted Daddy, then kissed Sofia like he kissed me and pulled her to the chair next to him, sitting her down and patting her hand the entire time. The before dinner conversation was especially interesting.

"Sofia, my dear," Again, slow Japanese, "You have _Amore_, like Alessia?" Sofia blinked over at me while Kyoko blinked at the foreign word.

"Alessia-chan, what's 'Amore'?" Wonderful.

"Thanks, grandpa. 'Amore' means 'love' in Italian." A gasp on her part as her and Haru's eyes sparkled while Tsuna's widened in shock.

"You h-have a boyfriend, Alessia-chan? Si-since when?"Gokudera noted his precious Juudaime's distress and turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"How dare you get a boyfriend without the Tenth's permission!" I ignored him. "Break up with him now!" Grandpa tutted at the silver haired bomber.

"Oh? Okay, with pleasure." I turned a sad gaze to Yamamoto. "Takeshi, they don't approve. I'm sorry, but I'm just not allowed to be with you anymore. Can you ever forgive me? It's not my choice that we should part." I rested my hand on his and he grinned.

"Sure, it's fine! I'll still see you at school, right? And when you come to the shop and my games and when you hang out with us?"

"Of-course."

"I see no problem then!" I let go of his hand, giving a blank gaze to Gokudera.

"Happy now? I 'broke up' with him." His jaw was dropped wide open, eyes showing the obvious shock. Tsuna's face was pale while Ryohei looked on confusedly, head tilted to the side. The girls had tears in their eyes. Sofia rolled her eyes and Grandpa blinked in confusion.

"A-alessia-chan, Y-yamamoto, I had no—I didn't know you—H-how long were you together for?" he asked in a small voice. A cheerful grin on the equally cheerful baseball player.

"I dunno! How long were we together, Alessia?"

"'Bout 15 minutes." I clasped my hands in-front of my chest, eyes getting shiny. "And what a wonderful 15 minutes it was~! I will never forget it!" Gokudera 'tch'ed at me, crossing his arms.

"I-I see…" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. Grandpa looked at me, the confusion still etched in his eyes.

"Alessia? You and your amore… separate?"

"Si." He let out an unhappy little sigh, patting Sofia's hand. "Why?"

"I… wish for you to be happy, with amore. Your Mama say you have amore, but now… no amore…" Dude. Was he about to cry? This is… awkward.

"Ah, Pap, you don't have to do that, okay? I'll find him eventually, okay?" He nodded slowly, head bowed. Tsuna had his eyes averted form this scene, obviously confused. Kyoko and Haru looked like they wanted to hug my grandpa. Poor girls. They don't know his tricks yet. "Grandpa."

"Si…" I looked over at Sofia, who was trying to tell me something… something… it looked like… I dunno. I can't read lips. Now she was looking at Grandpa, then up at me, then back at Pap. Her eyes were narrowed. I blinked at her. She looked back at me, mouthing something.

Oh dear Lord in Heaven, no.

She nodded at me, eyes dark while I shook my head repeatedly.

Her green eyes darkened to black and I gulped, slumping my shoulders and nodding meekly. A smile graced her features and she patted Pap's hand, her eyes lightening. "A-actually, Pap, I do, uhm, h-have an, um… amore…" I said in a small voice. He perked right up, a grin on his face and eyes locked on my face intently. I saw Tsuna stiffen and Gokudera glare harder at me.

"You have amore? Where? Who?"

"H-hai…" He was smiling so very bright…. This is just **not** fair. "He's um, not here right now. Busy, you know." He nodded in understanding.

"I see, I see. You introduce to me. Tomorrow."

Eh?

"He, uh, can't. He's busy tomorrow too!"

"I see, I see… I am here for two weeks. Introduce." He held up two fingers.

"He's busy because he's leaving! Going on a trip, to, uhm, visit his family! Won't be back for awhile, okay? Sorry!" His head fell again, face losing its smile.

"Oh… I see… Busy…" Sofia was frowning at me. I stuck my tongue out at her.

Well. One disaster averted.

"Dinner's ready~!" Mom called, walking in with two steaming plates while Daddy followed behind her, carrying a bowl and a plate.

I spoke too soon.

* * *

><p>"We really have to go, thank you so much for having us." Tsuna bowed his head to my parents while I leaned against the door. Gokudera bowed his head lightly, the scowl not present on his face. Mom smiled at them while patting Yamamoto's shoulder as he slipped on his shoes.<p>

"It was nice meeting you, Sawada-kun, Gokudera-kun. Takeshi, you're welcome anytime, okay~?" Here we go again.

"Sure! Me and Alessia are friends!" She smiled a bit more brightly. Daddy noticed, apparently, because he tilted his head, looking at her thoughtfully. "See you, Capello-san. Bye Senpai!" He waved to Sofia and she waved back from her seat on the couch. He grinned and stepped through the door with the rest of his friends. Kyoko and Haru hugged me before thanking my parents and leaving with them.

I closed the door after them. "Mom."

"Alessia. Really, couldn't you try, at-least? Takeshi is a very nice young man!" Daddy let out a breath, retreating from the hall and into the living room to sit by Pap.

"So? He's my friend. That's it. The kid is oblivious to the world around him. Dumb as a doorknob. You obviously haven't seen his test grades."

"Yours aren't so hot either, daughter." So we're going there, are we? Well.

Calm. "Mom. We're just friends and that's all I could ever think of him. Now, or in the future. I highly doubt we'll ever get married. This is all I will say on the subject, please don't bring it up again." I moved past her and up the stairs to my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

"_Gian."_

"_Viv. Is she… sick? Running a fever?"_

"_She seemed fine earlier." _

"_Alessia has amore, told me herself~ A very busy young man, leaving on a trip soon~! Perhaps upset he's leaving?" _

"_What? Vincente, she said that?"_

"_Sofia heard it too!"_

"_Sofia?"_

"_Hai, Mama. She said that." _There was a long silence and I shoved my pillow over my head.

Greeeeeat.

* * *

><p>I awoke to… waffles? I shifted the comforter around my face, breathing in deep. Yup. Waffles.<p>

"WAFFLES~!" I dragged the comforter behind me like I had done to blankets as a child. "Mama mama mama mama!" I hopped down the stairs, skidding across the wood floors in my socks. "Did you-YOU DID! MAMA, I LOVE YOU!" I hugged my mother tightly, burying my face into her back. "I love you I love you I love you!" She laughed, setting the plate down and patting my head lightly.

"Alessia, let go now, you'll be late for school if you waste time." I plopped down at the table, getting a waffle and putting on the plate before me, reaching for the syrup. Mama was smiling at me while I ate. Kinda weird, since mom doesn't do nice things like this for me a lot anymore. "You like them?" I nodded, as my mouth was full and she would surely hit me if I had. "Good." The silence was nice and mom busied herself with making more and tidying up the kitchen. "Alessia-"

"I love you Mama~!" I hugged her again once I finished, pushing the plate onto the counter and rushing back upstairs to my room. "See you, love you, bye bi~!"

* * *

><p>"Gyaaa! I'm late!" I ran for the school. Turns out the waffles made me late… My downfall… "I'm late I'm late I'm late!" My worst nightmare comes to life. Being late for class. I'm never late for class! "STUPID WAFFLES!"<p>

"Herbivore." The voice stated coldly as I rushed through the gates. I looked over my shoulder as Hibari shifted from the shadows of the wall. Creepy dude, hiding in shadows like that… "You're late for-"

"LOVE YOU, BYE~!" and I dived for the doors before he could come after me.

* * *

><p>I fell into my chair, my head banging on the hard surface of my desk. "…ow."<p>

"A-alessia-chan?" A tentative voice. I know this call, it's the call of the extremely rare Thunnus Sawada, more commonly known as Tsuna Sawada. And interesting breed. When pushed and they have no choice, they will fight to protect their territory. When not pushed… Well. They run for cover.

"Tsuna…"

"Are you… Ok?" I raised my head, looking up at him and Gokudera, who actually looked amused.

"I just told Hibari I loved him. I'm just peachy. How're you two on this fine and beautiful day?"

"HIIEEE?" Poor Thunnus Sawada. They are also extremely faint of heart and scared easily. "W-W-WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Survival."

"A-alessia-chan!"

"Alright, alright. I was late cause Mom made me waffles." He was visibly shaking, his face pale. I could've sworn I saw his soul leave his body. Interesting. "Sooo… I went for distracting him. I got here in one piece, so, I'm guessing it worked." I dropped my head back down onto my desk, not interested in any further talk.

* * *

><p>When I got home, my mom was oddly quiet and was already working on dinner. Sofia was on the couch, still reading her book. Pap wasn't there and Dad's suit jacket was hanging on the rail of the stairs. Using context clues, I guess dad took off work to take Pap around town and stuff. "Mom? Is pap with dad?"<p>

"Yes. Alessia, how was school?"

"Fine."

"That's all? 'Fine'? What interesting happened?" Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"We got a new transfer student and Tsuna says hi. And Gokudera as well." Mom smiled as she worked on the salad while something was cooking in the oven.

"Such nice boys. You should have them over more often. Your friends are all so polite, but that one boy… His sister seems fine, but he…"

"He's President of the Boxing Club." A strained smile on her part and I could almost see her connecting the dots. Ryohei had been hit maybe just a bit too many times in the head. "But no. He's just like that. Very energetic about life."

"I see… Alessia, your grandfather said something about one of your friends going on a trip…?"

"Yea. Twas wrong."

"Oh?" She looked over at me, a single brow raised. "How so?"

"Look, mom. You and Pap are a bit too focused on me having a boyfriend. Honestly, I could care less. Right now, that ain't happening. To make him happy, I said that. Was it wrong? Yes. Do I regret it? Kinda. The truth will come out eventually, but, this is the first time we've seen him in four years. Who knows when we'll see him again. Maybe by then I will have an amore." Mom's expression was actually void of all emotion. Well. I expected this. She was being way too nice to be normal. "I'll… just go to my room now."

"Alessia. I'm very disappointed in you."

"You always are."

"To outright _lie_ like that to your grandfather? Your _elderly_ grandfather? I'm ashamed."

"You always are."

"To bring up his hopes like that? He just wants you to be happy and _this_ is how you repay him? I did not raise you to be like this! Be considerate of other people's feelings, Alessia!" This is what I expected.

"Mother, please stop it." Sophia stated from the other room.

"Sophia, finish your book. This concerns your sister and me." Mom looked back at me, eyes narrowed. And here I had thought we had been getting along.

"No, Mother." Mom blinked, looking over at my elder sister. I copied her look. Sophia had put her book down and she was gazing at the two of us. "Why are you always nagging on her? She's just a kid! Don't you think we get enough of it when we're at Grandma's? I get it bad, yea, what with not actually being a part of this family, but Alessia? I deal with Grandma ignoring me and acting like I'm not there, but it's not so bad since I know who my true family is. Alessia deals with the worst of it. Have you ever wondered why she's more hyperactive when we get back? And do you know the real reason why dad doesn't come around for a week after we get home? Because he can't bear to see what his _mother _has done to his own daughter! And he did nothing to protect her!"

* * *

><p>I moved slowly down the sidewalks of Namimori, the rain drizzling gently around me.<p>

Sofia… Why did you have to tell her? Why did you have to tell her everything…?

I pressed my fingers against the cold stone of great-great-great-grandmother Alessia's necklace resting against my throat.

Seems like history will repeat itself, won't it Daddy?

"_Vongola! Fight!"_

"_Yeah!"_ I looked up towards Namimori Shrine. Every time I go for a walk… I end up here…

A hand against my head as the world swayed, my own body unbalanced as I stumbled, falling to my knees. "Why… now…" My eyes closed against the world, the light fading to darkness.

* * *

><p>Well~<p>

So I updated this certain mess~ Tis a party, no?

Don't really know what else to say here, so…

Until the next time, ciao~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I simply claim the right to my characters.

* * *

><p><em>She walked silently through the halls, her low heeled boots making little noise against the stone floors. A pale, summer sky dress was loose around her body, her blonde hair pulled back with a simple green ribbon. Sky blue eyes held little light in them, her complexion paler than usual. Her hands were folded in-front of her, a letter held gently. <em>

"_Alessia, my love." She stopped , turning to look into the open doorway to her right._

"_Stefano." Her husband of five months rose from his seat at his desk, walking towards her. A smile lit his features while her own remained blank. She bowed her head lightly as he came closer, eyes sliding shut. "Your day has been good, husband?"_

"_It has become magnificent since you appeared before me." He took her free hand, guiding her into his study, seating her in a chair. "And you, my beloved? How has your day been?"_

"_It has been fine." He smiled, reaching a hand out to rest it against her growing stomach. She gripped the letter a little tighter in her hand._

"_What have you there, Alessia?" _

"_This? I'm not sure. I have yet to read it." Stefano smiled at his wife. _

"_Is it from your sister? I'm almost positive I could tell you what exactly it is about." She shook her head lightly. "Oh? Perhaps your friend? Mirella?" She shook her head once more. "Why, who is it from, my love?" He kissed her cheek, sliding the envelope from her hands. She didn't resist. His brow furrowed at the name of the sender. "Alessia. You have seen who it is from?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you still had every intention of reading it?" He looked up at his wife, eyes clouded over and darkened in color. "Alessia."_

"_Yes." _

_He broke the seal easily, pulling away from his wife and retracting the folded over parchment from the envelope. He rose, moving towards the window and turning his back to her, reading through the letter's contents. A few minutes later and he crumbled the parchment easily in his hands, dropping it without ceremony into the waste basket situated next to his desk. "Alessia, if you ever receive another letter from him, you are to burn it at once, do you understand me?" His wife looked up at him._

_Regardless if the sun was shining gently through the large window of his study, her face retained none of that light. "Do you understand me?"_

"_As you wish, Stefano." She rose from her own seat, inclining her head slightly before starting for the door. _

"_Alessia, now don't be cross." He held her hand in his, tilting her chin up to look down at her face. "We are married. I don't wish for you to exchange letters with him." The slightest spark reached her eyes and he almost hoped._

"_Because we were engaged to be married until half of a year ago? Is that why you don't wish me to remain cordial with Giotto?" _

"_Don't speak his name as though you are close with him." He hated when __**he**__ came into the conversation. Only when they were talking about __**him**__ did his wife show any emotion. Perish the thought of her actually happy with the man she had known since she pushed him in the river all those years ago. "Alessia, you are my wife and you will do as I wish. You will not exchange letters with Signore Vongola." _

_She gazed at him for a long moment before pulling her hand from his grasp. "Alessia-"_

"_I'm tired. I'm going to lie down now."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna looked down in concern at his friend lying limp on the sidewalk, her cheeks flushed and her hair damp. "A-alessia-chan?" She didn't move or reply or even give a groan. "Di-didn't she seem fine earlier?" he was beginning to panic. How long had she been out here? Had she been sick all day? Had long had she been unconscious? Had she been unconscious while it had rained? "W-what should we do?"<p>

"My house is closest," Yamamoto offered, already crouched down to her side. "We can call her mom when we get there."

"T-that sounds good!" And so his Rain Guardian picked her up gently, her arm hanging limp over his and her head lolling from side to side as he moved. "P-please be careful, Yamamoto!"

"I know, I know." Ryohei jogged ahead to inform Yamamoto's father, loudly, that they were on their way. Seriously. They could hear him from down the street. "Do you think it's serious? Alessia's never sick."

"I-I don't know!" Tsuna was panicking. Full-out panicking. Which consisted of a lot of hair pulling and arm flailing. And tears. And lots of arm flailing. "What're we gonna do if it's serious?"

"That stupid woman! Worrying the Boss like this!" Gokudera swore he would enact his revenge on the blonde.

When she was better.

"Now now, she might not have known she was sick. Maybe it was something she ate?" Yamamoto suggested calmly as they drew close to the baseball player's house. "Ah, hey Dad!" He sped up a bit at the sight of his father in the doorway.

"Takeshi, bring her in. I have a futon prepared. Will you call her mother? She's probably worried." Tsuyoshi Yamamoto held the door open for his son and his friends, brow furrowed in concern for the hyperactive girl he had known for quite some years now.

Her normally fair skin that was even paler did nothing to lift some of that concern.

"You know what happened?"

"Nope. We just found her passed out in a puddle."

"Hmm…" He watched as she was placed gently down on the mattress, the thin blanket pulled up to her chin. "I'll go get a heavier one. Call Viviana, will you? Boys, you're welcome to stay." And Yamamoto's father disappeared while Yamamoto reached for the phone.

"Yamamoto, is there anything we can do?" Tsuna was fidgeting with his fingers, not liking how fragile his friend looked.

"Hm? Oh, don't worry. Pops'll get the thermometer and we'll see what her temp is. We could probably put a washcloth on her forehead. It might help make her more comfortable." He dialed the phone after a few moments of thought. "Capello-san? Ah, Senpai! It's Yamamoto!" A smile as the boy pointed down the hall and towards a door on the left. "The bathroom's there. There's a cabinet and the rags are in there. Hah? Oh, no, I was talking to Tsuna!" The mafia boss-to-be hurried down the few yards to the bathroom. "Ah, actually I was calling about Alessia. What? No, nothing like that. See, we found her and she's kinda out. Oh? Well, no, she's kinda hot, so, we think it's a fever. No. Pops thought your mom might be worried. Oh. I see. Well, I guess she could just spend the night. It'd be like when we were kids! What? Oh, sure thing. Can you hold on for a minute, senpai?" He pulled the phone away as Tsuna returned with a damp rag. "Hey Pops? Sofia wants to come over! Her mom disappeared on her and she's worried about Alessia!"

"_Sure thing, Takeshi!"_ The reply came out muffled from behind the rather heavy looking comforter.

Which his father dropped on top of Tsuna.

"Where's her father?" Yamamoto looked on curiously as Gokudera pulled the heavy material off his friend. He brought the phone close.

"Senpai, where's your dad? What? Oh, I get it!" Yamamoto looked back up. "He's staying at a hotel with their grandpa. He's showing him around Japan a bit." Tsuyoshi simply let out a breath, dropping to the floor and putting the washcloth over the girl's forehead. "Hey, Pops? It's kinda late and Sofia doesn't have the car…"

"Hm? Well, why doesn't she stay here then?"

"Senpai, Pops said Alessia can just stay the night! What? Oh, okay, I'll ask. Hey, Pops? Senpai's kinda worried about her." Tsuyoshi patted the girl's shoulder through the heavy material.

"Well, the more the merrier, Takeshi."

"Senpai, Pops said you can."

* * *

><p>"Where is she? Alessia!" Sofia pushed past Yamamoto when she got to their house, the duffel bag narrowly missing him. She dropped to her knees beside the girl, rubbing harshly at her eyes while biting at her bottom lip. "Alessia, you idiot… Y-you aren't supposed to go out in the rain without a coat…" She hiccupped lightly and brushed at the hair framing her younger sister's face.<p>

"Senpai, she has a fever."

"H-how high, Yamamoto-kun?" She looked up at him, green eyes watery.

"About 38.5*." Another hiccup on their elder's part.

"Jeez, Alessia…" She unzipped the bag, pushing some things around before pulling out a bottle. "Well, guess I have to wake her up then… You, um, might wanna stand back a bit, boys." Sofia smiled a bit at them while they blinked rather openly at her. "She's awkward at waking up." They shrugged, moving back a bit. Sofia leaned back on her heels, poking at her sister. "Alessia? Hey, kid, wake up, okay?" A somewhat harder poke. "Alessia, come on, you gotta wake up."

"Nghnnn…" Sofia twitched lightly, clearing her throat a bit.

"Alessia Rebecca Capello, how _dare_ you sleep in! A lady of your status would never be so selfish as to keep those of their house waiting! A Capello _never_ sleeps in! Up! NOW!" Those present were surprised when the lady dodged a fist and then a knee from the blonde. Sofia settled back, watching as her sister roused herself from her sleep, skin flushed and eyes dazed.

"Shad…dup Grandma…" Sofia poked her forehead lightly and her eyes slowly focused on her elder sister. "Sof… is she… being mean to you… too?"

"Swallow." She pushed the small cup containing a clear liquid to her lips. Alessia did as she was told, swallowing before coughing and lying her head back against the pillow. "Say 'good-night', Alessia."

"'nite…" Sofia rose, dusting herself off. Tsuna stared at her, his jaw dropped down in shock.

"Well. She'll be out for the night. Yamamoto-san, thank you for having me." She bowed lightly to Yamamoto's father.

"Ah, it's no problem. Make yourself at home." She sat down on the couch, folding her hands in her lap. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine." He said no more, moving off to do whatever he does. "Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Sasagawa-kun, Sawada-kun. Can you tell me what happened?" She looked at the boys standing idle about the room. "And please. Don't stand on my account." She moved over towards the end of the couch, providing room. Yamamoto sat next to her and Ryohei besides him. Tsuna sat in the arm chair closest to Sofia while Gokudera pulled a chair up to sit beside his Boss. "Please."

"W-we really don't know… We just found her at the bottom of the stairs to Namimori Shrine and brought her here. Yamamoto's house was the closest." Tsuna stated.

"I see. She's been around there lately. Thinking, I suppose. Thank you for caring for her. You are indeed everything she has said about you." Tsuna looked over at the girl sleeping somewhat peacefully, before looking back at Sofia.

"She's… she's talked about me?"

"Praised you, more like it." Sofia smiled lightly. "She thinks you're amazing. She's talked about you for years. I'm glad she has a friend like you." Tsuna blushed at the praise he was receiving, averting his gaze.

"I-I'm not that great…"

"Of-course you are, Juudaime!" Gokudera crowed, glad someone else knew how amazing his precious Boss was. Sofia smiled as Gokudera continued to praise Tsuna, the smaller boy's cheeks gaining more red. At this point, he was doing more harm than good.

"Perhaps it would be best if we left her to sleep?"

"O-of-course!" Tsuna rose quickly, stepping around the girl and into the next room, the kitchen. His friends followed after him and Yamamoto clicked the light off as he left. "S-sofia-san? Where is your mother?" Sofia seated herself at the table quietly while the boys sat down as well.

"My mother? Well. I just opened her eyes a bit. She couldn't handle it so she left. I don't know where she went or when she'll be home, but I left her a note. She'll probably check into a hotel and cry herself to sleep tonight." Tsuna stiffened at the older girl's rather cold and uncaring tone.

_This_ was the same girl he had thought was such a lady!

"I-i-I see…" He made a mental note not to get her upset.

"Don't be concerned. My mother doesn't deserve pity now. She didn't bother to find out why Alessia acted the way she did and as such, I won't go easy on her. Alessia has already suffered too much pain. She doesn't need this from our mother. My father would agree." Tsuna remained silent, not making eye-contact with the girl he had thought was easy to figure out.

"Wow, senpai! I didn't know you were like this! Cool!" A snort on her part at Yamamoto's words.

"'Cool', eh? Well, alright."

* * *

><p>"Nghn, Daddy…" Sofia cursed as her younger sister flung her arm out, smacking her across the face. "Daddy… " A snort and the blonde rolled over. Flinging her own arm out, her hand felt around for her phone. Lifting it and squinting at it through the dimly lit room, she left out a heavy breath, stuffing her face into her pillow.<p>

"Some alarm clock you are, kid… Waking me up at 5 in the morning…" She raised her upper body onto her elbows, looking down blankly at the girl she called her sister.

Half-sister would be more precise, as they weren't actual sisters. Alessia being full Capello and Sofia being… well… Sofia was a Fiore by birth. Sofia Isabella Fiore Capello. Fiore being her father's name and Capello being her… father's name? She actually never stopped to think about it. Is Gian her father? Or stepfather? He adopted her, so… adopted father? But he's married to her mother…

"It's too early in the morning to think about this…"

"Caaaa~ke…"

"…wonderful."

* * *

><p>*: 38.5 degrees C equals 101.4 degrees F. The Japanese use the Celsius scale.<p>

And, AHA. I have gone into more detail about Sofia~! I felt she wasn't being loved enough and since she has had little to no speaking lines in this mess, this whole chapter is pretty much her~ We shall delve deeper into her story as we go along, okay~? It's actually a rather tragic little tale, come to think of it… And no. I did not think it up on the spot. I actually thought this out.

Kinda.

Regardless~!

Reviews are always welcome and appreciated~ Until the next time, ciao~


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. I simply claim the right to my characters.

* * *

><p><em>Isabella gazed down at the form of her sister lying still on the bed before shifting her gaze to the little bundled child in her arms. A little boy with a small tuft of brown hair. Antonio, her sister had named him. Antonio Arturo Capello. Stefano had been pacing all day and Isabella was enjoying torturing him too much to tell him both his son and his wife were fine. <em>

_If you could call staring listlessly at the wall before her fine, then yes. His wife was perfect. _

_Isabella herself could barely conceive the idea of living scarcely a few weeks time without her Lorenzo, but almost a whole year? She wouldn't have been able to take it. "Alessia, my sister, shall I pen Signore Giotto for you?" She asked gently, seating herself in the chair next to her sister's bedside, holding her nephew carefully. Slight movement on her sister's part. "Alessia?"_

"_What is the point, Isabella? I am married to Stefano. Signore Vongola has no place in my life now. And besides. He has left Italy for Signore Ugestu's homeland of Japan." Isabella blinked at the monotone in her sister's voice. "Stefano informed me when he received word."_

"_Alessia, you didn't receive a letter from Giotto himself?" _

"_Stefano ordered them burnt upon their arrival. There was a total of six since our engagement broke off to when he left for Japan. I only responded to two of them." Isabella controlled her emotions, cradling the child in her arms. She knew her new brother—how she despised that term for the man married to her once cheerful and bright sister—hated the Signore simply for the fact that Giotto had proposed to Alessia and she had accepted, whereas Stefano had somehow managed to convince their father that Alessia would be better off with him._

_She wished with all her heart that he had drowned when Alessia pushed him in the river when they first met. Alessia was miserable here in this house, but he cared nothing for her pain as long as she was his. Isabella knew for a fact that she wouldn't be his for very long. Enough of living the way she was would kill her beautiful little sister. _

"_Alessia, how about you hold your son?" Already the small child was squirming lightly, making soft little snuffling sounds. "I'm sure you're strong enough for that." She saw her sister's dull blue eyes look at her, then to the small bundle. "Alessia, do it for Mother. She would be so happy that she had a grandson." Isabella watched, with a smile on her features, as her sister sat up slowly. "There we go. Here, Alessia. Mind his head."_

"_I know, Isabella." Isabella placed the child gently into her sister's arms and watched with rapt attention as her sister's eyes lightened in color, her skin becoming lighter. She looked so much healthier and more beautiful, like she had prior her marriage. "My son… my little baby…"_

"_That's right." Alessia looked up at her, eyes narrowed and fierce. _

"_No one will take him from me, Isabella. He is my son and I will die before he's taken from me." _

"_That's the spirit." The door opened and Alessia looked back down at the little boy—__**her**__ little boy—as –_

"Hey, wake up, sister." A hard shove and cold as the covers were pulled from around me. I was much too tired to resist and my stomach churned as I opened my eyes. I knew for a fact that I wasn't in my own house, but I knew this house. Couldn't remember who's it was though…

A hand clapped over my mouth and I rushed towards the bathroom, which I knew was situated a few yards down the hall.

* * *

><p>I was sprawled across my own bed, having been driven here by Yamamoto's dad. He patted my head, opened the door for me, told me to get some sleep, and then drove off. Sofia had told me to take some medicine when I got home, but I couldn't for the life of me open the stupid child-safe lids. Great, right? I'm fourteen and I can't even do that. I was currently in shorts and a tank-top. Fevers are not fun, what with the hot and cold flashes. I remedied that by wearing summer pajamas and getting out my winter comforter.<p>

My head was pounding and I couldn't forget that dream. It seemed so real, but… What I can't understand is why Sofia was holding a baby and told me it was _my_ son. I know _I've_ never had a kid before, which also begs the question on why I accepted that it was my kid. He was cute though, I gotta admit…

Regardless. Who the heck is Stefano and who's this Giotto character? I guess being sick makes you have strange dreams… Bleh. Marriage. Leave me out of it.

* * *

><p>"Alessia?" Sofia called up the stairs when she got home from school. She had opted out of staying after, explaining that her sister was home sick. She had called her father on the way home, explaining that Alessia was sick(for once in her life) and that their mother was MIA. The immediate response was that they(her father and her grandfather) would be home within an hour and her mother would be found. Sofia could honestly care less about her mother right now, focusing more on her sister. "Alessia? You awake?" A muffled grunt and Sofia gave a slight nod, stepping towards the kitchen.<p>

Soup and sandwiches it is then.

* * *

><p>"-and you're sure you're alright?" Daddy was currently gazing down at me, a silly pink apron around his waist and a handkerchief wrapped around his head while he fidgeted with his fingers.<p>

"Yep."

"You aren't still feeling queasy? Do you feel hot? Cold?"

"I'm fine, Daddy." He pulled the comforter up to my chin and tucked it in all around me, trapping me within its confines. "Really. I'm kinda hungry though."

"Ah! Of-course! I'll be back, sweetie!" and he kissed my forehead, practically vaulting form my room to yell for Sofia that I was hungry. I heard him trip down the stairs in his rush and then a thud against the wall, a soft groan, and then running footsteps as he rushed towards the kitchen.

I pulled loose from the comforter, letting out a breath. "Jeez… Thought I was gonna die there…" My fever had broken sometime around lunch, but I was still groggy and I still had a small fever. Sofia told me so. Daddy suffocating me like that will not help.

"Alessia, my dear. You are felling better?" Ah. Grandpa.

"Sure." He moved into my room, settling himself on my bed while I crossed my legs, my hands resting against my ankles.

"You are feeling better. That is good."

"Yup." He smiled, patting my knee.

"I am glad. My Gian was worried. He loves you very much. You know this?" I patted his hand.

"Yea, I know, Grandpa. He loves Sofia too ya know." Grandpa nodded solemnly at the mention of my sister. "Well, since I'm feeling better, let's go have dinner, okay? I'm hungry." I slid off my bed, reaching my hand out for Grandpa. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Tsuna hadn't slept well that night. Being concerned for Alessia was the last thing he would have thought that would keep him up. But, there he was, in the Yamamoto house having a sleepover with Ryohei and Gokudera and Yamamoto himself. Alessia was out in the living room, her face flushed and hot, her sister watching over her. When he woke up to Yamamoto's alarm ringing at exactly six in the morning—the time the baseball player gets up for his before school training and practice—he had been glad to wake up. For once. He hadn't seen Reborn at all since Yamamoto's trial the previous evening, and that was cause for some concern. But honestly, he didn't really mind.<p>

The dream had been weird. First, he saw his ancestor, Giotto, the founder and Primo of the Vongola. But… the lady with him… She was Alessia. The Alessia he knew. But she was a lot calmer. And she was wearing a dress. So, perhaps his stress for the Inheritance Trials and his concern for his friend morphed into some weird dream...? Regardless.

It had seemed so real though… And that's what unnerved him. What he saw pass between the two of them, it was like seeing his mother and father. The love that the two held for each other didn't quite sit well with him, but he rationalized that since Alessia is his age and Giotto has long since been deceased, that could never happen. Alessia didn't even know anything about the Primo!

So, it was just simply a dream created from his stress. Alessia doesn't know the Primo so, that dream could have never happened.

But still… to see that look in her eyes… the _way_ they looked at each other…

"Mama, I'm going out!" He called into the house. Yuni looked up from his living room couch, the magazine in her hands closing a bit.

"Alright, be back for dinner!" Yuni started to rise.

"Sawada-san?" He raised his hands in a stop motion, his smile wavering. She settled back down.

"I'm just going to see how my friend is doing. It won't be long." She smiled, returning to the magazine. He slipped towards the front door, not feeling up to walking to Alessia's house after the marvelous day he had at the amusement park for Lambo's test. But, to make sure that his friend was alright, he would do it.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door halfway through Daddy's fussing about me being out of bed. At that knock, he stopped, looking up quickly. "Viviana, my darling~!" in which he flew towards the door, opening it and physically deflating at the sight of my bestest friend. "Oh, Sawada-kun… How nice to see you again…" Daddy's head dropped and he came back towards the kitchen while I rose from the table, not paying any mind to my clothes, which, as I did state before, consisted of a tank top(bright green with pink polka dots) and shorts(blue). Tsuna was gazing after my dad.<p>

"Yo~ Did ya miss me, Tsuna?" He shifted his gaze from my father to me, a smile on his face.

Which disappeared almost immediately, being replaced with a look of horror. "A-alessia-chan… Your… your arms…" I blinked. "A-and your legs…" I pulled back, giving him a funny look.

"Excuse me?" He reached a hand out, taking my arm and tracing one of the thin white lines with the other. "Tsuna, you okay?"

"You have… scars… Alessia-chan, why do you have scars?" I could have sworn that his eyes were turning a shade of orange that was so familiar to me, yet at the same time terrified me to no end. "Alessia, why do you have scars?" I pulled my hand from his grasp slowly.

"I fell a lot as a kid. You remember. I broke my arm once in Italy. There were wild berry bushes all around the estate. I would crawl into them to get the best berries. I got scratched up a lot. Tsuna, you remember me tell-"

"You're lying to me." I had seen this face before. In my dreams. The man had been upset, he had looked like he was ready to kill someone. Amber eyes, almost the same eyes that Tsuna had now. Blonde hair. Giotto. Founder of Vongola. Primo. My namesake's first love. He had these eyes when Great-grandmother had told him…

"Tsuna, are you mad?" I questioned slowly.

"Who did this to you, Alessia? Who gave you these scars?" He was angry, but I had come to terms with these scars long ago.

"I told you, I fell a lot. Always running around all over the place." I smiled, stepping closer to my best friend, his eyes still tinged orange. "Well, I'm still not feeling too well. You'll excuse me if I ask you to leave, won't you? Fever and all. Hopefully I'll be in school tomorrow. So, I'll see you then, okay?" I reached for the door. "Have a good night, Tsuna." He reached for my hand, holding it in his.

It felt familiar… nice…

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts you, Alessia-chan. You're my friend." The amber faded from his eyes, the warm brown there once more. He smiled a little pained smile, letting go of my hand and stepping away from our door. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Alessia-chan." I smiled again, waiting until he turned away to close the door.

Loudly.

"What… in the hell just happened? Sofia! I'm so confused!" My sister was trying hard not to smile, covering her mouth with her hand. She had… seen the whole thing? "Sofia!"

* * *

><p>Aha. So ends this chapter. I am slowly but surely reaching my original idea. I'm getting' there, so, do not fear, my readers! All shall be revealed!<p>

…eventually!

Anywho, fyi, since she was kinda drugged and half asleep, she pretty much forgot everything she learned in Italy about the Vongola, the Critolli, and the Capello. Just letting' ya know. And about her family. Specifically that her namesake had an older sis named Isabella.

So, next chapter will be released eventually!

**Extended Ending**:

The door closed loudly behind him after he took three steps. Once he heard the lock click, Tsuna started running frantically down the street, wailing whilst pulling at his hair. On the stone fence of the Capello's yard, Reborn smirked as the fleeing figure of his student and the sobbing he heard from inside. He leaves his student alone for a bit and he goes off and pulls this stunt.

He was proud.

No-Good Tsuna was becoming more mature. He would still call him No-Good though. It fit too well to discard so simply.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in anyway.

* * *

><p>School was… awkward.<p>

Tsuna wouldn't look at me and Gokudera was calm for once, nice I might even go so far as to say. And here I thought he hated me. Such a weird boy he is.

But it was odd. He was calm and collected and wasn't spazzing every three minutes. And he was actually that way towards me, not just Tsuna. And do _not_ get me started on how he treated Yamamoto. That was just… freaky.

"Oi, Gokudera. You sick or something?" I looked down at him, brows furrowed. "It wasn't my fault, was it? Because I claim no responsibility."

"I'm fine, but thank you for your concern… Alessia." Did he just flinch? Did this boy just _flinch_ when he said my name?

"Uh-huh… Well, whatever." I glanced over at Tsuna and he quickly looked away. "And you! Don't tell me you're sick too!"

"N-no, A-alessia-chan…"

"Well? Then what's wrong? Spit it out!" Red stained his cheeks and I gave up on them when Sensei walked in, telling us to get to our seats.

* * *

><p>I was glaring at Tsuna on the way home. The fish had been avoiding me all day, but the good thing about our route home is that I walked with them all the way to his house 'cause I lived past him. Kyoko and the transfer girl, Yuni, walked with us, us being Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and myself. I don't know Yuni very well, what with my issue with Tsuna today taking up all my time.<p>

"So you're bunking with Tsuna?" The younger girl was smiling gently, like she knew something I didn't… It was starting to annoy me.

"Yes. Sawada-san was kind enough to invite me to stay with him."

"Huh. It's like a constant party at your house, eh, Tsuna?" He didn't look at me and my eye twitched. Kyoko seemed to note my mood.

"Yuni-chan, Alessia-chan's family lives in Italy. Isn't that cool?" She stated, trying to draw my attention from the mafia boss-to-be.

"Is that so, Alessia-san? How interesting!" I shrugged as we all stopped. Kyoko looked over at the boys, her smile somewhat strained.

"Well, Tsuna-kun, I'm going to go shopping with Yuni-chan." She pointed down the left street, shifting towards it.

"Sawada-san, please tell your mother I will be home for dinner. Alessia-san, will you join us?" I smiled at her attempt to draw me away from unleashing my fury on the trembling brunette.

"Sorry, can't. My father will worry if I'm not home soon." Which was in-fact true. Daddy is suddenly very concerned with my well-being since Mom disappeared. She's still gone. Yuni and Kyoko waved as they started down the street.

"I'll be going too, then. Let me know if something comes up, Tsuna!" and so, Yamamoto left as well, leaving us three alone. I glanced over at Tsuna. He was still avoiding eye-contact.

And we started walking once more.

* * *

><p>"Look, Tsuna. Something's bothering you. Spit it out already." I stated, my hands clasped behind my back and gaze focused on the cloudless sky above.<p>

"N-nothing's wrong, A-alessia-chan…."

"Look, if it's about last night, its fine. Okay? You're just concerned. I appreciate it, but there's no need to get upset over it." Gokudera looked over at me. He was currently walking between the two of us, protecting his precious Juudaime and all I guess. Can't understand why. I'm not a violent person.

"T-that's a relief…" Tsuna murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. Tsuna, dude, really. Last night you were kinda scary though." He still wouldn't meet my eyes. "Didn't know you could be like that, actually. You reminded me of… Ah, well, nevermind. Stop brooding already." He glanced over at Gokudera.

"Is something wrong, Boss?" Aha, caught him on that one.

"Ah, um… well… You see, Gokudera-kun-" A glare on the bomber's part and he pushed against Tsuna's shoulder, moving him back while he stood in-front of him, protecting him.

"Juudaime."

"Gokudera!" I stood there while men started towards us. A gang, I suppose. Wonderful, Gokudera. Leave the young, innocent girl unguarded while you protect the future mafia boss. "You really let us have it yesterday. But that won't be happening today." Tsuna looked horrified at the sheer number of them. "Even you won't have a chance against all of us! Get him!" And they started for him.

He lunged forward, leaving Tsuna and myself alone and aiming directly for those who were out to get him.

Within a minutes, they were all on the ground, groaning.

"W-wow… He took them all out… In an instant…"

Something… something's not right here.

"I see. I would expect nothing less from the First Generation Guardian of the Storm ring." I blinked over at Gokudera's twin.

"G-gokudera-kun? T-that means… this guy…!" The little Chinese baby looked over at the Gokudera we had today.

"Did we buy you enough time?" Eh? Time? Why is this little child…

"Huh? What does that mean?" Tsuna blinked down at him.

"This was a necessary part of the Guardian of the Storm ring's Inheritance test." There was a blank look on Tsuna's face as I looked at the Gokudera beside him.

"Drop the disguise!" I gazed at him in silence, watching as the red flames enveloping his body, disguising his form for a moment before another took place. One I knew.

"G…" He glanced over at me.

"You've finally shown yourself, First Generation Guardian of the Storm ring, G.!" Shock flitted across Tsuna's features.

"An illusion?" The little baby shook his head.

"That's not technically correct. We are dealing directly with the wills of the First Generation Guardians which reside in the Vongola Rings." Tsuna gave a slight nod.

"I see… But why did you do this?" Now, what's this about wills? I know the Vongola rings are the symbol of the rank of the Vongola Guardians and boss, but what's this about the First Generations wills residing within them?

"How did you feel about my performance as your right hand man today, Decimo?" And what're they talking about tests? Something about inheriting? Inheriting what, exactly? Why is everything now so complicated? They disappear for a few days and return with so many secrets. This is so unfair.

"Your performance? Well… you were helpful… and reliable." Pain flashed across Gokudera's face.

"Unlike usual, correct?" Wow. That's a low blow. I didn't think Tsuna had it in him. And to say that with Gokudera right there? Wow. "Consider what a right hand man should do before acting. This only shows that he failed to do so." I actually kinda feel sorry for the boy… to hear this from his Boss to whom he looked up to? Wow…

"Enough of your prattle!"

"The same goes for these guys. This was another product of your irresponsible behavior." I didn't think G. was into the whole 'rubbing salt in the wound' thing. Guess I was wrong. Or just didn't know him as well as I thought I knew him. Which, granted, isn't all that much. "You're exposing the Decimo to more danger, not protecting him."Gokudera face pretty much spoke his distress at the truth in G. words.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"You aren't fit to be the Guardian of the Storm ring. Much less the right hand man of the Vongola." Gokudera's hands clenched into fists, then relaxed. The little baby looked up at him before turning his gaze to G.

"So he doesn't pass?"

"Nope. Return your Vongola ring to Decimo. And go back to Italy." Gokudera's eyes snapped open at G.'s words, shock and pain affecting his features.

My head pounded with voices, one my own and one that was mine, but not my own. Someone else's voice. Yet my voice. The voice of my namesake, the one who had lived through this time. "Isn't that a little harsh, G.?" I asked quietly. He looked over at me, gaze even and steady, eyes narrowed in the slightest.

"Do not concern yourself with our matters, Critolli, and we will not concern ourselves with yours'." I shook my head lightly.

"So, you're still upset over that… I already said that I had tried to stop him. He would not listen to me. Don't you think I wished that he had changed his mind?" He 'tch'ed very much like Gokudera, turning his face from me. "I _died_ because of him, G."

"You jumped." So he believes that…?

"I thought you smarter, G. Believe what you will. Give my regards to him. Decimo." I looked over at Tsuna. He was looking so very confused. I smiled lightly. "I suppose you were right to be concerned. Scars are a representation of what life has dealt you. Thank you for that concern." And I simply turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"So, how was school?" Daddy was there when I walked in, standing in-front of the stove and stirring something in a big pot.<p>

"Fine. Daddy, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to lie down." He started, almost dropping the spoon.

"I knew it was too soon to send you back to school! Sweetie, you go and lie down. I'll bring up some medicine, alright? Sofia is staying after school for a club, but I'll take care of you, dear. Don't you worry about anything. Daddy will make everything alright."

Is it so wrong that I trusted him in that matter? That he would make everything all better?

"Alright. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too. Now, go on. Go change out of your school clothes."

* * *

><p>Mom came back that night while I was sleeping. She pretended like nothing had happened and helped Daddy with dinner. Daddy didn't bring up why she left, he was just glad he had his wife back. Sofia gave her a rather dark look all through dinner while Grandpa acted normally and between the 'pass the salt's and the 'pass the rolls', he would make small talk, speaking of how unusual the weather was and how odd it is here in Japan.<p>

Sofia woke me up for dinner, but I was pretty much asleep the entire time and once I had eaten all I felt I could effectively keep down, I excused myself and slept until 7:15 when my alarm went off the next morning.

I had a small fever again and I couldn't hold down my breakfast.

Daddy told me I could stay home from school.

Mom left for work early, telling Daddy she had to go in early and stay late for the next few days to get caught up on the work she missed.

Translated: I'll be out of the house so I won't have to face my daughters.

Yay, right?

* * *

><p>I am slowly but surely getting there. Emphasis on the slowly part, okay?<p>

My original idea was that a girl happens upon the group when the First Generation are there and they recognize her form their own past. That was going to be the story. I would go into flashbacks about their past and how she happened to look like that lady.

I developed it more and I wrote the first in the two-story series, the story of that lady. So, it changed it bit from there. Now I have to connect all the dots and make Dame-Tsuna realize that yes. Yes she knows about the Primo. More than he actually knows about his ancestor. And yes. The Primo is still in-love with her(her being the lady, but since the girl looks like her, close enough). So then it was going to be like a competition between Tsuna and Giotto cause the girl started getting all these flashbacks and stuff and she was gonna receive those feeling of her, shall we say past self?

But I think you have all gathered that Alessia likes Tsuna and vice-versa, yea?

So, it is going to be a spectacular ending, but don't get discouraged yet: the endings gonna be in like so many chapters in the future. I still have three more days in the Inheritance Trial arc.

So, until the next (hopefully longer and less complex and greater) chapter, ciao~


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Daddy… My head hurts…" The room was spinning and I reached for the glass of water Sofia brought me up before she left for school. My fingers brushed against the cold glass, the cup disappearing as I knocked it over the edge. A crash, the glass shattering onto my floor, the water soaking into the carpet. Drops splashed against my outstretched hand. "Daddy…"<p>

"Alessia? You are alright?" Soft steps in the hall outside my door. My hand rested on the velvet of grandmother's necklace. "Alessia?"

"Grandpa… My head… it hurts…" He opened my door quietly, stepping into my room. I was leaning halfway out of my bed. "Pap…"

"Now now, in bed, my dear." He helped me back into bed, pulling the covers up. "Rest, dear. I go and get the medicine. Sofia showed me which one." He pattered out of my room as the world spun.

* * *

><p>"No, sensei… I don't want waffles…" I murmured, curling my fingers around Mr. Bear's little paw. "Wine makes me sick…"<p>

"Alessia, drink this."

"I don't want ice cream, grandpa…" something tapping against my forehead and I frowned, opening my eyes, my sight blurry.

"Open, Alessia. And swallow." I opened my mouth and it wasn't until I swallowed that I tasted the medicine. "There. You will feel better soon." Yuck.

* * *

><p>A faint sort of… puffing? No… that's not quite it. Popping? No, that's not it either… Kinda like a bang? Like fireworks? No… Now, how to describe it…? Well. Whatever it is, it woke me up. And I am not happy about that.<p>

Kicking the covers off, I glared up pathetically at my ceiling. So not fair. I sat up slowly, pausing to stop the world from spinning. "Lord protect me…" Crawling slowly towards my window situated above my bed, I looked out, squinting against the gold afternoon light.

Smoke? Was someone having a party without me?

"Hey… That's where the school should be… Dude, awesome." I settled back down into bed. Success.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was finished with his freaking out, now that he knew the girls were safe anyway. The whole 'almost-blowing-up-the-school' thing? Not so much. "Well, at-least everyone is alright." He was happy for that, at-least. "And Hibari-san and Onii-san passed their tests!"<p>

"That only leaves two. Chrome and the Boss." Tsuna smiled hesitantly.

"Y-yeah."

"Tsuna-kun, Haru-chan and I went to see Chrome-chan earlier." Kyoko stated, eyes troubled.

"She hasn't returned to Kokuyo Land yet." Haru added. Tsuna blinked as he gave them his full attention.

"huh?"

"That's what Chrome-chan's friends said. So we wanted to consult you." Kyoko looked to the Decimo.

"Friends? You mean the animal freak and the glasses freak?" Gokudera scowled at the thought of those two.

"But Chrome's up next… Where did she go?" Tsuna was confused on the matter of their Mist Guardian. It wasn't really like the girl to just disappear after-all. A sudden 'ping' and he looked down at I-Pin below him. "Huh? What?" the little girl was love-struck, hearts in her eyes. "No, it's I-Pin's Mahjong Mega Bomb!" He wanted to run far, far away as the clock counted down. "It's because she just saw Hibari-san!" He picked up the child, running. "I have to hurry!" His friends watched on curiously as he tossed the child into the sky.

"Tsuna-kun?"

"What's… going on?"

"A-ah, just in the nick of time…" Tsuna breathed out a sigh as the clock ran out of time and a huge explosion occurred. A wail that wasn't normal cried out, but Tsuna paid it no mind.

He was just glad the danger was out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Alessia, are you doing okay?" Sofia stepped into my room, smiling with a tray in her hands.<p>

"I'm better." I noted the bowl and the sandwich. "Soup? And a sandwich."

"Yup. See if you can keep this down, alright?" She sat on the edge of my bed, placing the tray in my lap. "Grandfather told me about the glass. You weren't cut, were you?"

"Nah." I blew at the soup, sipping at it.

"I saw your friends on the way home. They hope you're feeling better. The girls, Sasagawa-chan and Miura-chan." I smiled, taking a bite out of the sandwich. "If you don't feel ready for school tomorrow, you don't have to go. Just take your time. You've never been this sick before."

"Kay. Is Daddy home?"

"Making dinner for the rest of us. Grandfather is helping." She didn't say anything about Mom, but I knew she was home. I heard her walk in, complaining loudly about her work, as usual. "Well, I'll be up a little later to see how you're doing. Call if you need anything." And she left and I finished my dinner in silence, listening to all that was going on downstairs before setting the tray aside and sliding under the covers, clicking my side table lamp off, concealing myself in the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>The man strode through the halls, eyes dark and clouded over in rage. "Alessia!" He banged once on the door before slamming it open, stepping into the room. The doors to the balcony were spread open, the curtains flowing gently in the breeze. A warm summer's day, the kind she loved the best. "Alessia, answer me when I call!" He looked about the room, barely controlling his anger. She stood at her writing desk, face filled with confusion and curiosity. <em>

"_Stefano. You sound angry." Their marriage of three years had steadily gotten worse after the first year, beginning after the birth of their son. She took to sleeping in the room across from Antonio's nursery, moving most of her things from the room they shared to the new one she claimed. He felt as though everyone knew she was rebelling against him, pretending as though they were children once more and simply friends. Nothing more. _

_But all they saw was the light that steadily grew in her eyes day by day, her beauty returning to her form. She was even more beautiful now, if that had ever been possible._

"_You have been exchanging letters with him!" The confusion disappeared from her face, replacing it with one of calm annoyance. Annoyed about the fact that he would accuse her of such, calm as this had been a topic on many occasions. All such occasions turning out to be his paranoia. _

"_Such accusations, Stefano. Any letter I would send would be burnt upon giving it to Luseto. I know your word is law and there is no going around it."_

"_Alessia, do not lie to me!" He crossed the room in three strides in his anger, grabbing her arm and tightening his grip, pulling her close. "Why else would he be returning to Italy?" The anger that had flooded her eyes when he grabbed her immediately disappeared. _

"_He… Giotto… is returning to Italy?" A light he had never seen directed at him filled her gaze and a soft smile she only reserved for __**him**__ and their son adorned her lips. "He is returning..." _

_The anger grew within Stefano._

"_You are __**my**__ wife! __**My **__property! I forbade you from corresponding with him, and yet you have! And now he returns to Italy!" He pushed her away harshly and she went, stumbling over the long skirts of her dress. Turning to look at him with fear in her eyes, she moved backwards, away from him. "Don't you __**dare**__ run from me, Alessia." He moved toward her with a slow, even gait, shoulders set, hands curled into fists at his side, jaw square and unmoving, eyes as cold as ice. His voice was dark and promised pain should she not obey. _

_She stopped short, hands spread a bit away from her body, form tense and eyes panicked. But she stopped all the same, fearing the man she was made to call her husband. "Stefano, what can I say to make you understand I did not write Giotto?" Her voice was soft, a whisper throughout the room. His anger almost dissipated then and there at the sound of her voice, but then he noted her words. _

"_Don't you speak his name, Alessia, as though he is precious to you!" She winced as he took a hold of her arm once more. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Stefano…" He saw she was scared of him and pain filled his heart. _

_But she needed to understand. Needed to understand she was his and that would not change anytime soon. _

"_You say you did not write to him, yet still he returns."_

"_P-perhaps to visit his family? They still live within Italy, Stefano…" She had her gaze averted form his face , eyes downcast. He had figured that, but, regardless. There was always the chance that she did in-fact write him and the letter had somehow passed by Luseto. _

"_You speak truth?"_

"_I speak truth. Why should I lie to you, my husband?" She looked up at him now, sky eyes clear and filled with such light. He released her from his grasp, eyes turned away from her form. She stumbled back, hands spread behind her, almost brushing against the rail of the balcony. _

_Sunlight flooded onto her form, setting her hair golden and face shadowed. _

"_You have changed much, Stefano… You are not the man I remember you to be. Jealous and mad, your mood changes so often, like night to day and day to night. What has changed you so much?"_

"_It is not I who has changed, Alessia. I am the same as I always was." She lifted her head and he saw the cold fury in the ice of her gaze. _

"_You can't even see yourself. Twice today you have come after me. And what for? You accuse me of something I did not do, but most probably brought about." He took a single step into the sun. "I did not write Giotto, but my sister is fond of doing what is best for me. Perhaps it was she who thought to invite him back to his home and to his Allies, the Critolli's, for the Capello's are of no friend of his."_

"_You—! You are mine, Alessia! Do not forget that! Your Father gave you to me and so his decision will remain until the day I am buried within the Earth!" She stepped back, but his hand shot out, gripping her wrist. _

"_Stefano, let go, you're hurting me!"_

"_Alessia!"_

"_You're hurting me!" She pulled back sharply, stumbling, the heel of her shoe catching the hem of skirts. Another step back, the rail of the balcony directly behind her. Stefano saw the danger before she knew of it, reaching once again for her. _

_In an attempt to escape his grasp, she took another hurried step back, tripping over the long skirts pinned down with her own shoe, falling over herself to get away. _

_When suddenly the world shifted in perspective, she realized what was wrong. _

"_ALESSIA!" Fingers reaching for her own outstretched hands and she—_

"DADDY!" Screaming.

A crash of a pot.

The breaking of a plate as it dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>Wahahahahahaha~ cliffhanger~<p>

Okay, I totally promise to update this on Thursday April 5, 2012. In exactly one week, you shall get the exciting new chapter and latest installment of Watashi Tachi no Ai, the sequel to Il Nostro Amore.

And I promise to fulfill this, so help me God.

Ah, fun fact~ next Thursday is the first day of our spring break and the day I'm getting my own little puppy! She's adorable

Regardless. I sincerely hope none of you hate me too much, but you gotta admit that some people don't update for like 6 months. I think I'm doing pretty okay when you think about it. I update fairly regularly, ya know.

So, until the next time, ciao~


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>"<em>Alessia-chan, would you like to come with us?<em>" I cradled the phone in the crook of my shoulder.

"Well… I dunno…" Let's see: stay cooped up in this house, or go out and meet up with my friends. "Sure. I'll come with you. I don't know Dokuro-chan very well. And you said Yuni-chan will be coming as well?" There was just something about that girl that didn't sit well with me… Like… I don't really know what.

That's the problem.

"So, what time do you want me to meet up with you guys?"

* * *

><p>I raised a brow at Gokudera. The boy was currently gazing at me without blinking, brow furrowed and the usual frown on his face.<p>

"How do you know about G.?"

"Long story. You're not smart enough to comprehend."

"I resent that, stupid woman!"

"Whatever. Flattery will get you nowhere." I ignored his growling and mutterings to wave at Yamamoto. "Hi Takeshi~! I missed you!"

"So you're feeling better, Alessia?" The baseball player grinned, raising a single hand in greeting. I noted the bentos in the girls' hands.

"Ah, wait, are we going for a picnic? You didn't tell me we had to bring food! Kyoko-chan!" I started back towards the house, intent on bringing something.

"No, no, Alessia-chan, these are for Chrome-chan and her friends. We just wanted to check on her." Kyoko didn't sound like her usual self. "They said she hasn't come back yet, so we were worried. We know they take good care of her, but boys aren't really good cooks…"

"Eh? Boys?" I stopped, turning around to give her an even look. "She lives with boys? I'm bringing pepper spray then."

"A-alessia-chan…"

* * *

><p>I ended up bringing some soup in a container that Sofia said we never used. They could keep it, she said. Might motivate them to actually use it for holding food. This was said after I explained to her that all they ate was junk food. I told her this after I was told all they ate was junk food.<p>

It took everything I had to make her stay home and not go and live with them to make them proper meals.

She's a lot more outgoing and a bit more… loud since she told Mom about—… Well. Since she told Mom off. I can't say it's bad, but it is a bit unsettling.

A sharp ring in my pocket and I tugged out my phone, flipping it open and moving off to the side of the road, letting them all go ahead of me. "Hello?"

"_Ciao, Alessia."_ I gave Tsuna a bright smile when he looked back at me, pausing.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up. Hey, Angelo. You calling to apologize?" Tsuna frowned, rooting himself to the spot, in-turn making everyone else stop. "Hey, hey, just go on. I'll be fine. It's just a phone call, jeez." I waved him off, turning my back on them. "What can I help you with?" I refused to speak Italian, as that would be playing to his rules.

"_I was concerned about how you were. Your Uncle Dante received a rather distressed phone call from your esteemed Mother about scars all over you body?"_

"Who are you to talk about my body?" I looked over my shoulder at a rather strangled sounding noise, noting the red that reached across Tsuna's cheeks as he tried to regain his breathing. "Regardless. So what if she did?"

"_I was just concerned about you. I failed to notice any scarring on your form. Can you blame me?"_ I did not trust this man, as he was evil.

"Why do you care? Jeez, Tsuna! Go on ahead! I'll catch up! I can walk by myself!" I shooed him off and he went, checking back over his shoulder every now and again. "Ah, you were saying something?" I had ignored him to tend to the tuna.

A sigh. _"As I was saying, if there's anything I could do to help you, please, feel free to contact me. I know a rather fantastic doctor who could help with the scarring and prescribe something to help them to fade completely. Remember, we are-"_ I flipped the phone shut, smiling as I slipped it back into my pocket and skipping to catch up with my friends.

"All good~! Jeez, don't get all scary again, Tsuna." I poked his forehead and he smiled slightly. "So, where's this Kokuyo place anyway?"

* * *

><p>"I wonder why Chrome disappeared?" Tsuna was muttering behind us girls. They were all sneaky sneaky and whispering and such.<p>

"We might learn something once we get to Kokuyo Land." Yamamoto stated, for once not laughing and smiling way too much. He seemed… serious. Odd. Everyone is switching personalities on me lately.

"Yea. I hope she's back…"

"What will happen to the Inheritance if the Gaurdian of the Mist Ring is missing?" Gokudera asked. I gathered that he wasn't asking _me_ nor was he asking Tsuna. And again with the Inheritance thing. Inheritance of what?

"I'm worried to the extreme. Chrome's just a girl." And Ryohei isn't screaming his head off either. Am I the only one who's concerned about this whole mess? And why am I the only one 1. Not in the loop, and 2. The only one apparently annoyed that I am here but not included in this conversation.

"Man, that Chrome… She's just making the Boss worry." Gokudera was annoyed(apparently) at Dokuro-chan's disappearance. Did she run away? Maybe she got kidnapped. It wouldn't be her fault if she got kidnapped, now would it?

"Chrome-chan would never make us worry on purpose!" Haru turned on him. I paused to watch the scene.

"Uh-huh, that's right! There must be a reason for this!" Kyoko stated, eyes narrowed slightly.

"It's just as Kyoko and Haru said. There's no point in getting frustrated when you don't know the reason behind it." Aha. Words of wisdom from Reborn. Gokudera looked over at the infant while Tsuna looked down towards the ground.

"He's right. In any case, we need to find Chrome and talk with her." He looked up, smiling at Kyoko and Haru. "Thanks for coming, girls." I raised a brow, giving a slight cough to remind the child I was there as well. He didn't even look at me.

"No problem. We were worried too." Kyoko stated, shaking her head to dismiss the thanks.

"We're Chrome-chan's friends too." Where did they get all this free time on their hands? How do they even know this girl anyway? I'm pretty much with them all the time and I've only seen her twice, both times exiting a convenience store.

"We brought boxed lunches!" I-Pin stated, holding up the bento in her hands.

"We woke up early to make them so we could finally feed Chrome-chan today." Haru added, obviously excited at the idea of feeding the partially blind girl. Well. At-least I think she's partially blind. Why would you inhibit your sight on purpose?

"But I wonder if she's back yet…" Kyoko sounded doubtful. I wonder… Does this girl have a history of running away and not returning for a few days? Huh. Silence for a few seconds.

"Ah! Vongola!" I looked over at the sight of boys about our age moving towards us. The blond haired one looked mad, his hands shoved into his pockets. A deep scar ran across the bridge of his nose. "What're you guys doing here?" If I had to describe him… Feral would be the word I'd use. The boy next to him had straight dark hair with a funny white hat and glasses.

"Hahi! You're…" Haru started, blinking at the two.

"The ones we met the other day…" Kyoko finished. The blonde glared all the harder.

"Hey! Are you responsible for what happened?"

"W-what're you talking about?" That's odd… Tsuna hasn't starting running away yet…

And in jumps Gokudera, standing in-front of his precious Boss. "Responsible for what?"

The one with glasses simply stated the eye patch wearing girl's name. That got something out of Tsuna and Kyoko and Haru, the two girls stepping forward.

"Is she back?" Haru asked. I noted the blonde gained something of a blush. How cute.

"Y-yea… Late last night…" I-Pin was obviously excited at seeing her friend, asking him if it was true. Tsuna smiled from behind the protective figure of Gokudera.

"Really? That's great!"

I felt…. Totally and utterly invisible here. Maybe I shouldn't have come?

"Heh. It's not great at all!" the blonde snapped.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Haru asked quickly, upset by the tone of his voice and starting to get worried.

"Could it be that Chrome-chan…" Kyoko trailed off only for I-Pin to pick up the ending, "… is hurt?" The boy in the glasses spoke quietly, an obvious contrast to the blonde.

"No, she's fine. But…"

"Chrome is acting weird!" Seems the blonde is concerned for the girl.

A chorus of "Weird?" from Kyoko and Haru.

"Yeah, that's right! It's your fault that Chrome's acting strange! It all started when she starting hanging out with you guys!" Of-course. Blame her friends. Do I sense jealousy from this blonde haired, obviously love-sick boy? Ah, but perhaps he doesn't realize it's love. Or maybe its denial?

"That's crazy talk!"

"Tsuna, might I suggest not angering the blonde haired one?" I suggested quietly at the fish's outburst. He blinked at me.

"Alessia-chan? When did you…" He trailed off.

So. He forgot I was there. I make quite an impression, don't I?

"What are you saying we did?" Gokudera inquired of them while Tsuna averted his attention to them as well. Kyoko and Haru gave each other rather meaningful looks, incredulous looks, I might add.

"Chrome-chan…?"

"I can't believe it."

"In any case, Chrome isn't her normal self right now." The dark haired boy stated simply. Kyoko and Haru gave identical nods, rushing off and away from us with I-Pin on their heels. The two boys—Chrome's roommates, I take it—stepped aside, letting them pass.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan! Haru! I-Pin!" Should I go with them? I could give the girl soup. But I don't care for running…

"Hey, Kyoko!" Ryohei looked like he was about to go after them.

"Onii-san, we're going on ahead!"

"Tsuna-san, please come later!" And off they went. There was a pause on Tsuna's part before rushing after them, in which case, Ryohei followed directly behind him.

"Gokudera, let's go." Yamamoto gave a somewhat worried look towards the bomber.

"Y-yeah. I'll beat the crap outta you if you're lying!" and off they went as well, Reborn seating on Yamamoto's shoulder while Yuni ran with them. I gazed after the lot of them, slowly becoming smaller.

"Why would I lie? Bah!" The blonde haired one looked at me with something akin to disgust. "And who're you? What're you looking at?"

I held the container out to him. "Soup? It's home made."

He blinked.

* * *

><p>Well, they ditched me and Tsuna even forgot I was there, so… what point was there in going after them? None, really.<p>

It really did hurt that Tsuna forgot I was there. I considered him my friend, a best friend even, but…

Well. I should remember that everything pales in comparison to Kyoko. Not that I have any ill-will against the girl, but she tends to make an idiot out of Tsuna, especially when he's trying to impress her. Like that confession he made to her so long ago. She said she needed to learn how to recognize jokes after that failed attempt. Wouldn't a guy take a hint then?

But no. Not Dame-Tsuna. You had to give him credit for going after her even after everything.

It still hurts though. And I don't… I don't even know why.

I curled my hands into fists, my nails biting into my palms. More scars for me to bear, I guess. Why am I even surprised? I'm violent and aggressive and I don't give anyone a reason to like me. I'm rude, I'll admit that, but it's not like I don't try. I've managed to stay friends with Kyoko and Haru for all this time.

Something wet against my cheek and I brushed at my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt hurriedly. "Why am I crying?" My throat burned and I swallowed thickly. "Damn fish… Making an idiot of out himself and all for a girl who doesn't care…" I turned on my heel, starting back the way I came, going back towards Kokuyo Land.

* * *

><p>Ahahaha sorry sorry~<p>

I promised I would update and I didn't… But! I do have a plausible reason:

My mom was out of town and my grandma came to stay with us. It was a party, let me tell ya, but regardless. So, our Internet dies on us. Just, vanishes and stuff. Won't work. So, me and my brother mess around with the wireless router motem thingie. Nothing happens.

I went almost three days without Internet.

We didn't tell my grandma because she's not exactly technology savvie(no offense, Grandma), but we figure it's just a temporary thing, it'll be on later or something. So we don't worry about it.

My mom comes home and we called the tech support people.

Wanna know what they said?

"See the black box? Yes, that one. Unplug the black cords with the boxes attached to them. Wait ten seconds, plug 'em back in. They're in? Good. Now, the lights on the motem. Are they orange? Good, watch them until they turn green. Do you see a green 'check' mark? Good. Now, check your Internet. Is it working? Good! You're all good to go! If it ever happens again, just unplug it and do the exact same thing! Have a nice day now, bye!"

I swear, they're all like 'You IDIOTS.'

So, yea. I gots Internet again~

Ciao~


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p>Walking down a deserted road, ALONE, with possible crazy people who could jump out at any moment and mug you was not fun. Nor was the thought that my friends forgot about me at the idea that a girl they barely knew wasn't acting 'normal', whatever 'normal' is for her. It was upsetting, actually, and this stupid headache wasn't helping AT ALL. It had started as just a little thing, just a little ache above my right eye, nothing major.<p>

But then, oho, but then it GREW.

I felt like Lambo was hitting me on the head with that stupid little plastic hammer of his. He did that once, you know. Pound me on the head with a plastic hammer. I threatened him with a real one if he ever did it again. He hasn't.

Regardless.

"Lord in Heaven, where is this stupid—oh look, a sign." I gazed intently at the faded and weathered sign. "'Kokuyo Land 1 mile'. Well. That's convenient. I was getting bored." And off I go once more, in the direction the sign was pointing me to go.

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMMIT, WHERE IS THIS STUPID PLACE?" I screamed out in rage at the series of deserted buildings and the fact that my stupid headache was making me extremely sick. Not fun at all. "I need to sit down…" And so I did, right there in the middle of the path, all alone and by myself in this mess of a place. "I should have just went home when I had the chance…"<p>

"_Chrome-chan!_" Faint voices and the headache intensified. I rose, unsteady, to my feet, a hand to my head as my sight failed me for a moment.

It came back, but the pounding made it hard to think straight. "Stupid fish, making a handicap find the way to the stupid, condemned old building all by herself…" The world tilted harshly but I righted it quickly, refusing to give up.

I'm too close.

* * *

><p>Tsuna gazed up at the man known as the First Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade. He was terrified for his friends, who were being held captive, and also for Alessia. He hadn't seen her with them, so the only logical conclusion he could think of was that she had gotten lost. Which wouldn't be a good idea because she's terrific at hide-and-go-seek.<p>

A sudden twitch of the First Guardian's lips, the smile turning to a frown as he gazed past them at the trail they had come from. Heeled footsteps and the swish of material alerted Tsuna that someone else was joining them.

"You…" Tsuna turned, looking at the woman walking toward them. He would have thought it was Alessia, but Alessia wouldn't wear a dress unless she was forced to. That, and this woman was older. "So you're still here." Blonde hair pulled up, bangs reaching down to her sky blue eyes. Her dress was the same as her eyes, but it looked… would older be the word? Tsuna wasn't sure what fashion was in now, but he was pretty sure this was for some ballroom party. "What a pleasant surprise."

The woman dipped into a curtsy, eyes closing. "Signor Spade. I was sure I would never see you again, but I fear I was wrong." Tsuna noted the black velvet about her neck, squinting hard at it. She rose slowly, clasping her hands together and standing a distance from both parties involved. "Please disperse of your flames. I fear it has an unwelcome affect on me." Daemon smiled at her, if anything the flames increasing. "I see how it is, Signor."

"So you're still of this world. I thought for sure your body was destroyed in the fall. Such a tragedy, your accident. How is Antonio? He's doing well?" The woman's eyes darkened in color. "Oh, my apologies, Signora Capello. I fear he passed from this world quite some time ago, did he not?"

"You know very well what happened to him. He lives on in spirit, but not of this world." Daemon laughed, throwing a hand out to direct her attention to the Vongola Decimo and his friends. "I know well who they are, Signor Spade."

"What would happen if they were to suffer an unfortunate accident like your own, Signora Capello?" Her eyes narrowed, hands tightening to fists. "Did I upset you?"

"Do not say that name…"

Honestly, in all sense of the word, Tsuna was confused. This woman had the same last name as his friend, yet he knew for a fact the only woman in the Capello family who was blonde was Alessia. "Vongola Decimo, do not fear this man. He manipulates and deceives, nothing more. Do not give in to his wishes. I know you are strong."

"Eh?" This woman knew him and called him by the title he was being forced to accept… "A-are you in the mafia too?" It would figure she would be involved in some way… A laugh from Daemon and Tsuna looked up at him.

"Introduce yourself, Signora! It's only proper for a lady of your status!" The woman raised a hand to brush her fingers against the blue stone at the base of her neck, a movement he had seen Alessia do so often, usually when she was either nervous or conflicted.

"I am known as many things, but to you, Vongola Decimo, I am known as the successor to the Critolli Family of Italy, the creation of my late father's, Luciano Critolli. I am the Lady Capello." He stared at her. He knew this woman, yet… somehow… "My spirit lives on in this world, confined, but I am succeeded by the one you know well."

"Alessia Capello." Reborn stated simply. Tsuna looked down at him, his tutor's face serious. "You passed long ago."

"So did the one who stands before you." Reborn gave her that one, nodding. "A trial stands before you, Decimo. I hope you succeed in this conflict. Only when you stand victorious can I finally rest." She smiled at him. She shifted her gaze to Daemon. "You cannot be rid of me so easily, Signor Spade."

"But the girl, on the other hand…" His threat hung in the air, dark. "She might suffer the same fate as you, Alessia. Death by falling is not so uncommon as it was in your time. Perhaps by an outside force, your death will be repeated." Tsuna's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Why are you threatening Ale-"

"Her will is too strong for your influence, Daemon." She stated simply. His grin shifted to a smirk.

"And yet you stand there in pain, no matter how you hide it. You can't stand for much longer. Who then, Alessia, will appear? The child? Or perhaps your beloved brother? Neither is a gamble you are willing to risk. She has the same weakness as you." Rage filled her eyes and Tsuna gazed at her.

"Heir to Critolli… You're Alessia Critolli, Alessia-chan's ancestor! But how can that… be?" Reborn let out a breath. He was still upset about his pupil's inability to piece things together.

"Looks like your time is up, Signora Capello. I don't doubt the girl will come forth." The woman swayed lightly, a hand to her head, eyes closing. "Even at her strongest, she is no match for me."

* * *

><p>The pounding in my head returned as I opened my eyes. Gold smiled down at me, relieved gasps as I shook my head slowly. "Alessia-chan! You're awake!"<p>

"Baka…"

"Eh? Alessia-chan, are you alright? Oh, you didn't hit your head, did you?" I sat up slowly, my hand to my head, eyes closing. "Alessia-chan, you're okay, aren't you?"

"My head… is pounding. Please… don't talk." Kyoko gulped, I could hear it. "Sorry, sorry… My head just really hurts…" Breathing was slightly difficult.

"Hahi, Alessia-chan! You're bleeding!" I opened my eyes once more, eyes taking in the purple stuff surrounding us.

"…what?" Pain in my arm and I looked down through narrowed eyes. Red dribbled down my arm, a cut easily the length on my finger gracing my skin.

"A-alessia-chan, you have scars all over your arms…" I knew they were too polite to ask the next, obvious, question. "Did someone hurt you?" Huh. Well I'll be darned.

"Yea. Long time ago." Pity filled their eyes and I glared at the blood. "What in the hay did I do…?" I couldn't think straight with this headache and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out how I got cut. "Hey, guys, how come you're all… all… secrety and stuff… now…what changed…" Purple faded to black and I heard their horrified gasps as I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Ahahahahahaha yea sorry.<p>

Wasn't really in the mood to write much and stuff like that, what with getting a psychotic wood eating puppy. I swear, Beaver is somewhere in her family tree. You should see my mother's table; The corner is gone.

Soo, I finally updated this~! Sorry its kinda short...

It's summer break for us now, so I hope to finish this within the month. Agreed?

Awesome.

I'm gonna make ice cream my cousin can eat tomorrow, crush cans, make sure my beaver-puppy doesn't eat my mother's furniture, and clean out our pantry. I think I'm set for the week.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

><p><em>Silence surrounded the manor, the dark clouds overhead dismissing any notion of sunlight. Luciano looked to the skies, his eyes a dulled green. "Isabella." His daughter looked up from arranging the dining room table where she was working to put everything in its place in preparation for the dinner they would host later that night. <em>

"_Yes, Papa? Is something the matter?" _

"_Today…" She straightened up, brushing down her skirts and facing him. "Today is…"_

"_Indeed. I was wondering when you would connect the day." She walked over to him, kneeling next to his seated form. Upon the news, his heart became so strained they feared he would die from the news the messenger of Capello brought. Luckily, the doctor was able to bring him back. He gave Luciano strict orders to rest and do nothing strenuous and rest very often. "Papa, do not be sad. She is at peace and with Mother and Adriano now, in Heaven with our Lord and his angels."_

"_It is my fault, Isabella. It is my fault she's gone." _

"_You mustn't say that, Papa. You know as well as I that there was nothing you could have done to stop her. Papa, she made her choice and we shall accept it. As much as I dislike him, Stefano said he had noticed her strange behavior and was going to take her on a trip to the sea. He said he hoped she had simply needed a change of scenery. He was trying to help her, so he did not have a hand in what happened to her." Luciano looked past her with unseeing eyes, eyes gazing out at the darkened skies in sorrow. _

_The people of the town and several allied Families from across Italy were gathered in the large main hall to pay their respects to the recently deceased form of the Princess of Critolli. The funeral was being held today and those who weren't in the Critolli manor now would line the streets to the cemetery. _

"_Papa. You cannot blame yourself. It is apparent now she took the broken engagement much harder than we thought. You only did what you thought was best for her. You cannot blame yourself for wishing the best for her." She held his hands in her own. "I know you feel like you are to blame, but you cannot think like that." He looked down at her, the slightest spark of light returned to his eyes. _

"_Isabella, please leave me to myself." _

"_Of-course, Papa." Isabella retreated from the quiet dining room, joining her husband in the other room, eyes downcast at her failed attempt at convincing her Father his choice was not the wrong one._

* * *

><p><em>It was a quiet procession, the darkened skies a mirror to the funerals of Rosella and Adriano Critolli so many years prior. The coffin, opened, was placed on a low, open carriage pulled by two pure black horses. Ebony was not one of them, considering he had lashed out when they tried to hitch him to the small carriage. <em>

_Dressed entirely in white with flowers from the nearby meadows pressed about her, she looked like she was simply in a deep sleep. The loss of the Critolli's Princess was a loss the entire town felt, not only the Critolli and Capello. The sorrow was etched into their every feature and they felt the skies were mourning this loss with them as well. _

_Many looked to those directly behind the casket: the widowed Luciano Critolli, his eldest and now only child, Isabella Critolli DiCuccio, her husband, Lorenzo DiCuccio, Alessia's now widowed husband, Stefano Capello, and their only child, Antonio Capello. The child was three years old and was smiling and laughing, reaching for his mother who lay before him. As a child, he did not know what was going on, or why his father wouldn't let him go to his mother. He finally calmed when Isabella picked him up and held him. _

_Upon the hill overlooking the town, riders sat, watching the procession with curious looks._

"_Perhaps Signor Critolli has passed away." One suggested quietly, shifting slightly to narrow his gaze on the black covering the town in their time of sorrow. "It would certainly explain the sheer mass of people come to pay their respects." _

"_It is not him." The man turned to look at his friend next to him, the spy glass in his hand clicking shut softly. _

"_Then, who, pray tell?" Red eyes gazed into blue. "G., who has passed?" _

"_Boss." Giotto's eyes narrowed slightly. G. turned his eyes away, handing the spy glass over to his Boss. A moment passed before the Vongola Primo looked through the glass, training it on the procession. _

"_No…"_

* * *

><p>"Alessia-chan! You have to wake up!" Tsuna was frantically shaking her shoulders, attempting to bring her back to the present. "Alessia-chan!" He was panicking, something he told himself he wouldn't do. But, in his defense, seeing her passed out(looking like she was dead) had freaked him out. But then again… Shaking her probably wasn't the best thing for him to do. "Alessia!" A small hand on his shoulder and he paused, looking up at Kyoko. "K-kyoko…"<p>

"Tsuna-kun, I don't think that's helping. She'll wake up when she's ready." The girl said gently, smiling. "Why don't we let her rest?" Tsuna slowly let go of his friend's shoulders, letting her rest against the wooden stage of Kokuyo Land's theater. "There. She'll be fine, Tsuna-kun." He stood slowly, looking down at the blonde still out-cold. He noted the bandage stained with a hint of red. His brow furrowed.

"Kyoko, what-"

"She was bleeding, so we did what we could." Tsuna let out a breath, shaking his head. "It wasn't very deep, but we'll have to clean it properly. Do you know what she did?"

"When she fell, she must have cut herself on something." He said quietly. He looked to his friends. "Well. Should we go?"

"We have a guest, Tsuna." Reborn stated calmly from Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Eh?" Reborn pointed to where the Vongola Primo and Daemon Spade had previously stood, showing that the Primo had returned. "V-vongola Primo… You're back." The blonde gave a single nod, his eyes shifting to the form of their friend currently out-cold. "I-is something the matter?"

"No, Decimo." Giotto walked forward and Tsuna hopped out of the way, confused on why he was back. Perhaps something was wrong? Tsuna watched as the Primo crouched down to Alessia's height and brushed a hand against her face. "I came back for her. It's time she finally leave this world."

"W-what? Alessia-chan can't go with you!" The Primo looked up at his descendant. Tsuna was starting to panic again. "S-she's not—She's from this time! She can't go with you!" Blue eyes opened and gazed up into brown. "Alessia-chan! You're awake! Thank goodness!" She shook her head lightly to clear it of the remnants of her former headache. "A-are you feeling alright, Alessia-chan?" She smiled a small smile at him.

"I'm fine." It was then she noticed the man beside her. Her eyes widened and she reached out a hand to brush it against his cheek lightly. "Giotto…"

And Tsuna was stunned into silence when the form of the woman from before, Alessia Critolli, covered his friend's own form and the woman hugged the Vongola Primo tightly, her head burying into his chest and sobs racking her body. "Giotto, I've missed you so much! When Father called off the marriage and I had to go and tell you…! I did not wish to cause you such pain!" She cried, her voice muffled slightly. He held her close as the shaking in her body slowly subsided.

"I know, Alessia."

"And then, when I… and you came back… I'm so sorry…" Giotto stood slowly, raising her to her feet. She brushed at her eyes, smiling at Tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You succeeded in your trial and because of you, I can finally rest. I thank you, with all of my heart." She dipped into a low curtsy, eyes closing. "I thank you, Decimo."

"A-alessia-chan?" He, honestly, was confused. If the Primo said he came back for her and that she would leave… did that also mean… "Y-you can't leave!"

Her eyes opened in shock, gazing at him. "Decimo, you do not know what you're saying. I have been here for far too long. I must leave. I can finally be with Giotto once more." Her hand grasped for the Primo's. Giotto gave a smile, leaning down to her, eyes trained on the Mafia Boss to-be.

"Alessia, he means the other one." She looked to him in confusion, then to Tsuna. Tsuna gazed back at her, brown eyes filled with confusion.

"The… other one?" A quick breath on her part and she gave him a rather beautiful smile. "I see. Vongola Decimo, you misunderstand the situation."

"The Boss knows exactly what's going on! Don't belittle him, idiot Capello!" Gokudera growled at her. He never really liked her anyway, always having a smart answer and always seeming to undermine him(him being Gokudera) at every turn.

She reached into a pocket, pulling out the black velvet choker. "Vongola Decimo and your friends, it has been a pleasure being here with you, but truly you misunderstand the situation in which we are in." She held up the choker before curling it into the palm of her hand and closing her fingers around it. The cracking of glass and the group of middle schoolers blinked at the sight of sapphire dropping from her hand. She looked up at Giotto, holding up their entwined hands. "At long last, Giotto. My chains are finally destroyed…"

"Vongola Decimo, I bid you farewell." The Primo's form faded into the flames of sky while Alessia smiled once more at the group before her own form faded into the flames of sun.

"W-wait! Alessia-chan!" Tsuna took a single step forward, his heart pounding, hand outstretched toward her rapidly fading form. "Alessia!"

* * *

><p>Well then. It's been a while, hasn't it? So sorry for that delay. Got kinda bored and didn't go on my laptop for like a week straight. Watched movies and tv and made crafts and the like. Kinda boring, but it kept me occupied I suppose.<p>

I do apologize for this little cliffhanger, but, there is a method to my madness, I assure you.

(Note: One of the movies I watched repeatedly was Sherlock Holmes and Sherlock Holmes 2. Does wonders for the thought process and the like.)

Regardless. I shall return with the utmost urgency and hope to accommodate all of you wonderful people in your quest to see the end of this intriguing tangle of a mess I call a story.

So, until the next time, I wish you all a fond farewell.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

* * *

><p>As the flames of sky and sun slowly faded, a single form stood there, her eyes closed and form swaying. "Alessia!" Her body fell forward. Being as she wasn't all that far from them, Tsuna was able to catch her, executing a rather perfect slide. Even Yamamoto was impressed with it. "A-alessia, wake up! Alessia!" Holding her in his lap and gazing down at her still form once more, his friends hurriedly gathered around them, the girls kneeling quickly and holding her hands, fanning her face. "Reborn, why it's she waking up?" The Arcobaleno gazed at her in silence. "Reborn!"<p>

"Dame-Tsuna, considering that Alessia Critolli inhabited her body rather than an object, the strain of losing that force might take days for her to recover from. Even then, she might never truly be the same."

"Don't say that!" Reborn raised a single brow before gazing down once more at the fellow sun flame wielder.

"It is a possibility." The girls teared up at their friend's still form, this time it being caused by something they couldn't explain.

"Haru-chan, do—do you think…?" Kyoko raised a hand to cover her quivering lips. "C-could it be th-that…" Haru shook her head fiercely, tears falling.

"No! We have to be positive! Alessia-chan w-will be better! We just have to get her to a hospital!" The girls nodded to each other, silently promising to hope for the best, no matter the situation.

* * *

><p>An IV was hooked into her arm and she hadn't moved even once during the entire time from when they had called her father to when the doctor finished his examination. Tsuna had calmed considerably and was attempting to comfort the girls with Yuni's help. It wasn't going too well. Her father, however…<p>

"Sofia-san, what's going on?" Tsuna looked up at the older girl when she exited the room for a break. She gave a pained smile. "S-sofia-san?"

"She sustained a blow to her head. They aren't sure how long… how long the coma will last." She averted her eyes briefly. "The various cuts on her arms were easily taken care of, but they were concerned about the old scars and breaks."

"Breaks? What do you mean?"

"She fell a couple of times as a kid and it seems some of the breaks and fractures didn't quite heal properly." She took a breath. "She may have temporary or permanent damage, depending on how everything goes. Excuse me." She returned to the room, sliding the door shut as she disappeared from their sight. Haru and Kyoko broke into sobs, clinging to Yuni as she calmly patted their backs, some tears leaving her own eyes. Gokudera scuffed the toe of his shoe against the floor, jamming his hands in his pockets while Yamamoto's eyes darkened.

"Boss, I'm gonna go." Gokudera spoke quietly, looking at his Boss from the corner of his eye. "Call me if anything happens?"

"O-of-course, Gokudera-kun. I'm sorry for keeping you." His Storm Guardian walked away toward the stairs.

"Tsuna, I'm gonna go too. My old man needs me at home." Yamamoto gave a quick wave before jogging after Gokudera. Ryohei was hiding his eyes in his arm, sitting next to Kyoko and attempting not to cry too 'extremely' loud. It was a fail, Kyoko turning and hugging her brother tightly, crying into his shoulder. Tsuna looked to Yuni, the girl letting out a soft breath.

"Is there… nothing you can do?" He asked her quietly, hands tightening in his lap. She looked over at him, her face holding sadness. "Nothing?"

"My power… is difficult to use for long periods and for healing purposes. I could attempt, but I'm afraid all I would be able to accomplish is to release her of some of her pain. I'm sorry, Sawada-san." He shook his head.

"No, its fine, don't worry about it, Yuni-chan."

* * *

><p>The next day was the day they would return to the future to complete their battle against Byakuran. Conflict filled their hearts; on one hand, they wanted to rid the world, both theirs and alternate worlds, of the tyrant, but on the other hand, they wanted to stay to watch over Alessia.<p>

But they knew the choice was already made, no matter how much it pained them.

* * *

><p>If winning the battle was their goal, they could consider it completed. If defeating Byakuran was a success, they were successful.<p>

But losing a friend… that had not been part of the plan. She had sacrificed her life to bring the world back into order and because of her sacrifice, Tsuna had been able to summon the power needed to finally beat the white haired leader of the Millefiore once and for all.

But, pain only seeped into his own heart, filling it. The girls were suffering as well, that he knew, but he knew the pain would eventually fade. Knowing she was at peace, finally with her family, with her mother, helped to ease a bit of it away. The one and only time he had acted upon taking another's life was done because without him making that choice, his future and alternate worlds would suffer the consequences. The truth is, there was a void in him that taking that life had brought. A tyrant such as Byakuran deserved no such kindness, but Tsuna felt if circumstances had been different, perhaps they could have gotten along.

But then Yuni's smiling face came forth and reminded him that a man such as him didn't deserve to walk the Earth.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko rested a hand on his arm and he looked up at her.

"Yes, Kyoko-chan?" She sat next to him, curling her knees up to her chest as they silently watched the party that was going on.

"I miss her too…" She finally murmured after a time, voice soft as she smiled sadly. "But, we have someone waiting for us at home. She needs us now, and I know Yuni-chan doesn't hurt anymore." Tsuna looked at the girl he(and half the male student body) loved, brow furrowed silently. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Yuni-chan was hurting inside, we saw that in her eyes. Yuni-chan said it was because of all the pain and suffering that Byakuran brought, but we know she missed her mother dreadfully. They both played a part in her sadness." Honestly, he was amazed that she, Kyoko, his somewhat airheaded crush, had realized that. "But, she's better now." Tears pooled at the edges of her eyes and she brushed them away quickly. "So, now we have to get back for Alessia-chan."

"Right."

* * *

><p>A day later, after returning from the future, they had just stepped out of the elevator and started toward the room where Alessia was being held when a scream echoed around the floor. A crash followed soon after and they heard Alessia's father panicking and yelling. Tsuna froze where he was, the girls rushing forward at their friend's obvious distress. "Alessia-chan!" The opening of the door and the girls rushed in while the doctor stumbled out, Alessia's father following after him, still yelling.<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'PERMANENT'?" The doctor shielded himself from the man's rage, falling to the floor and cowering there. "YOU BETTER MAKE THIS RIGHT!"

"I-i-i-'m sorry, Sir! I-it's possible that it's permanent! There's nothing any of us can do but hope for the best!" The doctor was curled up on himself, eyes tightly shut and arms up, defending himself. Alessia's father stood over him, expression livid and eyes dark in their rage.

"You had better make sure—"

"Gian, that's quite enough. Doctor, I apologize. You have to excuse him." Alessia's mother rested a hand on her husband's shoulder before helping the doctor up. "You have to understand his grief." The doctor dusted himself, adjusting his glasses.

"Q-quite so. If you'll excuse me, I have other patients." And he booked it outta there. Viviana patted her husband's back, returning to the room. Alessia's father, stood there for a moment, his head bowed before slipping into the chair beside the door, burying his head in his hands.

Tsuna wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but he was fearful for his friend's life. "Capello-san, w-would it be alright—"

"What?" Gian gazed at Tsuna for a long moment. "Oh, it's you. Sawada." He bowed his head again.

"W-would it be possible for us to see Alessia-chan?" The man waved them on, not lifting his eyes from the floor. Tsuna opened the door slowly and they peeked in, gazing at the girls collapsed to their knees, sobbing, while Alessia's mother and sister stood against the wall, tears slipping down their cheeks as well. The only one not showing his distress was her grandfather. The elder was seated next to her bed, patting her hand.

"All will be well, my dear. All will be well. Have faith and all will be well. Things will just be a bit harder from now on."

It was then they saw the bandages wrapped around her head, covering her eyes.

"A-alessia…" Kyoko and Haru looked up at Tsuna's whisper. They rose quickly, Kyoko going to her brother and burying her head in his chest while Haru hugged Tsuna.

"Tsuna?" Her grandfather stopped her from raising herself up, pushing down on her shoulders gently. She laid there silently, lips pulled into a thin line while tears dampened the bandages and slipped under them. Tsuna patted Haru's shoulder and she left him to hug Kyoko. He walked to her bed, brushing his fingers against her other hand. Bandages covered parts of her arms and one was taped across her neck. He didn't doubt there would be some on her legs and torso. She gripped his hand tightly. "Tsuna, please don't leave me…" Her mother sucked in a breath. "Please."

"Alright, Alessia."

* * *

><p>She moved through the trees silently, dark sunglasses hiding her eyes from view. She moved with a grace that only one acquainted with the area could possess, her hands brushing against the trees as she went. Silence filled the forest, the sunlight twinkling down from between the leaves. Cocking her head at the noise she heard from deep in the woods, she moved her hand to a small yellow box attached to her belt. "Jackie, perhaps there's someone here you can play with." The ring on her finger glowed with a faint yellow light and she brought it to the box, pressing it firmly into the center. "Why don't you come out and play, Sciacallo del Sereno?" A snarling and the beast was let forth.<p>

He prowled about slowly, not straying far from his Mistress. Turning her gaze to the forest before her, to where she was headed, a frown ghosted her lips. "Go." A high-pitched keening and the jackal, affectionately named Jackie, shot forward, his snarling fading from her hearing. She pressed her ring to another box, the flame released to bring the creature out from within. "Frederick, I don't like the sound of the woods. Scout above." The hunting cry of the eagle left his beak as he took to the skies. She stepped further into the trees, her fingers brushing the trunks of the trees and her feet sweeping the forest floor beneath her, deftly guiding her to where she wished to be.

A sharp cry from her loyal companion in the air and she clicked her tongue, listening to the echo it caused. Movement in the underbrush and she shifted her head to the noise, eyes blinking rapidly as she clicked her tongue again. "Jackie?" She noted the sound was her other friend, but… there was something off… "Jackie, come." The snap of a twig as he pranced toward her. "Did you meet someone?" He brushed against her legs and she moved in the direction he came from, toward the same clearing she loved, but hated. She would have liked to move fast, but a relapse… "Stay with me."

* * *

><p>Silence surrounded him as he stood in the grass, face upturned to the sun. The rays felt warm on his skin, his brown hair shifting in the wind. He smiled, hearing a faint clicking noise. "So you came." A shadow passed above him, shrieking. "Are you afraid?"<p>

"May I ask who you are?" He turned, watching as she came from the shadows. He gazed at her form, thinking of the pain he had caused her. "Well? Who are you?" He noted the glasses and the way she held herself, knowing from those alone that something was wrong.

"I stand before you as a friend." Her shoulders shifted back, muscles tightening. "Don't you believe me?" Her head tilted slightly. She clicked her tongue.

"Again, I ask your name. Will you answer?"

And he knew, knew what was wrong.

"You can't see me." She shifted back toward the shadows, one hand reaching behind her. "Alessia. You know me." He watched as she stopped, her brows twitching. "I told you I would never leave you, and I haven't." She turned her face away, reaching one hand up and hesitantly removing the glasses. Bandages were taped across her eyes, the white a stark contrast to the surrounding darkness. "Alessia…" She had just touched the bindings when she paused.

"You died… I saw them… bury you. There's no possible way…"

"This is the Mafia. We can make anything happen." She dropped her hand.

"If you are who you claim, tell me, who was I long ago?" He shook his head, not wanting to panic her further by stepping closer. As much as he wished to hold her for the first time in so long, he didn't want to frighten her.

"Critolli." Her bottom lip quivered and her hand shook as she reached for the bandages.

"I was there… T-there's just… You…"

"I'm sorry, Alessia." The bindings unraveled and her eyes remained closed for a long time. "If it helps, not even Gokudera was told the truth." She bit her lip, closing her eyes tighter.

"Tsuna... I thought… I thought you…" Tears fell from her eyes as they slowly opened, showing sky blue orbs.

"I know." She gazed at him for a moment longer before rushing toward him, throwing her entire weight into the embrace. He held her tightly as she buried her head into his chest. "I love you, Alessia."

"I hate you!" He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

* * *

><p>And so, this is the end of such a story. I thank all who have read this, commented, and continued to support it. Truly, this is all thanks to you.<p>

It began as an idea, but grew and expanded into this series. I appreciate all of your support and encouragement. This couldn't have been completed without you.


	22. Epilogue

A/N: KHR! does not belong to me in any way possible.

Due to plot holes and various unanswered questions, I decided to wrap up everything real nicely in one, extremely long, epilogue. And by long, I mean long.

(That, and people were somewhat unhappy with the ending….)

* * *

><p>"I hate you." Alessia sat on the couch, her bandages back in place over her eyes and her dark glasses covering them. "I hate you, Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna smiled, not that she could see, and paused in his writing.<p>

"Alessia, once again, I apologize for not explaining my plan beforehand. No one could know for it to work, especially you. I'm sorry." She crossed her arms, turning her head to the side.

"Jerk." He resumed writing. With his absence, the Vongola had been at a loss of what to do. With the Millefiore's attacks decimating their ranks and many of their Allies dead or underground, things had gotten a little out of hand.

Including the paperwork.

"How's your grandmother, Alessia?" A snort on her part as she laid down, her legs hanging over the arm of the couch.

"You know she's still ticked. But she'll get over it. That, or she'll die first. No biggie." He scribbled out his signature and reached for the next sheet of paper. He read over it before wincing lightly at the request. "Ah, I can still remember how Uncle Leon described the look on her face when she saw me on Ebony, blind of all things! I thought she'd keel over right then and there!" She laughed and Tsuna pushed the paper aside, choosing not to accept their proposal. "So, what'd they want? Another proposition of marriage, Tsuna? Why don't you just accept?" He knew she was kidding, but still, the thought…

"Declined. I will when I'm ready. And not to a Don's daughter."

"What about a Don's niece?" He scribbled his signature, reaching for a stapled packet. "Or, or, a Don's granddaughter? There are some pretty old Bosses still around, somehow." He flipped through the packet, scanning the pages. "You aren't going to give me an answer, are you?" He dropped the packet on his desk, leaning back in his chair. "Tsuna? Something wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about. It's just your grandmother." She sat up, turning to face him, reaching for her glasses. "Don't, Alessia. I can't have you blind again. Keep them on." She huffed out a breath. "She's made a request of me, a personal favor."

"Her? Well, you gonna grant it? Wait, what even is it? Alliance? I thought I made it pretty clear if you brought her into the Alliance, I'd leave you." He knew she meant both as his girlfriend and as the Critolli's Princess.

"I'm aware. And no, it's not alliance. The Capello can handle themselves. It's… a different matter." And he went back to his paperwork.

"A different matter, hm? Of what sort?" But he said nothing. "Psht, fine."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight years prior…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" A now sixteen-year-old Tsuna bit his lip as he stood in the airport with his friends. "You really sure?" He hadn't changed much, simply grown a bit and his voice was starting to get deeper. "We can come with you, it wouldn't be hard." It had been agreed that he would become the Decimo upon graduating high school, so then he could devote his entire time to the Vongola. He still didn't like the idea, but he was resigned to his fate. "There's a chance it could be dangerous…" Although, he was a bit more comfortable with that future. His friends would be beside him and he had those he knew, like Dino, and of-course his Father and Basil and Lal were CEDEF. "There's always a chance…"<p>

"Please, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself." Gokudera snorted. "Hold your tongue, ruffian." Like Tsuna, not much had changed with the bomber, except his height and he was a bit calmer, more like his future self.

"Whatever you say." The blonde girl stuck out her tongue, resting her hands in her lap and turning her gaze to Tsuna.

"I'll be fine, but thanks for your concern. It's just Italy, I go there like six times a year. And 'sides," She raised her hand to pat the one resting on her shoulder. "I got Dino here to protect me, remember?" She grinned and the Cavallone Boss looked at his little brother.

"I promise she'll be fine, Tsuna. My men and I won't let anything happen to her." Tsuna knew he would protect her, but he still…

"But, Alessia… With your situation…"

"Don't go there." Her lips pulled into a frown and he let out a breath. "I'll be fine. Now, children, wish me well." She raised her hands up. "Come on now, kids." A seven-year-old Lambo, who had controlled himself up to that point, burst into sobs, lunging at her and hugging her tightly.

"Alessia can't go! Who will play with me?! Bakadera's no fun and Tsuna'a always busy! Alessia can't go!" She patted his back calmly, humming in agreement. I-Pin, also seven, moved forward, reaching for Lambo's hand.

"You can play with me, Lambo." The cow child gazed at his friend, tears still running down his face. "Promise." He wiped at his nose, holding her hand tight and crawling off Alessia.

"Y-you're coming back, right?" He sniffed. She gazed ahead, a smile on her lips.

"Of-course, Lambo." But she didn't mention there was a chance she might not be back for a long time. "I promise I'll come back."

"Safe?" Tsuna murmured. She held her hand up and he held it. She squeezed.

"I may have a warrant for my arrest, but yea. Safe." She let go and turned her head to where the others had stood silent. "Well? Kyoko-chan? Haru-chan? Chrome-chan? Aren't you gonna wish me well?" Kyoko, her hair a little longer now, stepped forward, holding one of her hands.

"Please be safe, Alessia-chan. We worry about you." Haru followed behind her, taking hold of her other hand.

"Yes, Haru-chan worries for you every day. Please stay safe and come back alright." The brunette sniffed, tears beginning to spill from both of their eyes. Alessia smiled, patting their hands with her fingers, trying to assure them she would be fine. Chrome held her hands together, worry etched into her own features.

"Alessia-san, be careful."

"Thanks, Chrome-chan. Now, where's Onii-san and Takeshi?" A hand on her head and the girls released her hands.

"Yo, Alessia. Stay safe, kay?" Yamamoto smiled down at her, ruffling her hair. Taller(unsurprisingly), but still his cheerful and (somewhat, it's gotten better) oblivious self, he hid his own fear for her well. "We can't have you in any more accidents!" He pulled away as Ryohei tackled the poor girl, crying about how he would EXTREMELY miss her and for her to watch her back TO THE EXTREME.

Tsuna shook his head at his Sun Guardian's antics. "I-I'll be right on that, Onii-san." Alessia breathed in deep. "Well, as pleasant as this is, gotta say good-bye to Mom and Dad. Be strong, kids. Onward, Dino!" Dino waved to his little brother before pushing the blind, wheel-chair bound girl over to where her parents were standing. Romario followed after him calmly and Kyoko and Haru hugged each other. Tsuna's smile faded as he watched Alessia hug her family, smiling and laughing at something her father said.

"She'll be okay." He stated quietly, more for convincing the girls rather than himself. Chrome shifted her gaze to her Boss.

"Boss… She can't defend herself... And she's still paralyzed…" She cast her gaze down. Tsuna wanted to go with her, to make sure that nothing would happen to her, but Dino would protect her from anything that could (or dare to)harm her.

* * *

><p>"Waah, Uncle Damon! Uncle Dante!" I smiled and laughed upon hearing their voices. "I'm back~!" They hadn't seen me in two years, but they knew about my accident. Well. Not the full extent of it.<p>

"Alessia?" Two pairs of footsteps suddenly stopped upon walking through the doorframe and seeing me. "W-what…?"

"Eh? Alessia's here?" Another pair of footsteps and, was that Bryce? It sounded like Bryce… "Hey, squirt, what're you playing at? What's with your get-up?" I smiled lightly. So. They hadn't told my cousins about it. "Hey, guys, Alessia's back!" Muffled words and more footsteps. Dino's hand returned to my shoulder and I raised my own up to pat his hand, silently telling him I was alright. "Hey, you're Dino Cavallone, yea? How'd you know the squirt?" They may not exactly be Boss material, but they knew all who were in the mafia.

"We go back a few years."

"Thanks for everything, Dino. Why don't you and Romario go home? I'm sure your men must be worried." I lifted my face, not being able to see him. "I'll be fine. This is my family."

"You're sure?" I patted his hand once more. "Well, take care. Perhaps we can be acquainted some other time." He directed the last part to my family. My hair was ruffled and then I heard his and Romario's footsteps fading.

I stared ahead at where my family stood. The bandages were in place and I had dark, very dark, sunglasses on. Relapses are not fun, so I have to obey the Doc's orders to the letter. Doc said if I don't keep them on, I would lose my eyes for real. After the first, simple accidents can cause relapses, so, I have to be real careful.

"Alessia, your father said…"

"Relapse. Fell off the bed." I smiled lightly. "I swear, it jumped out from under me." I could almost see my cousins' confused looks.

"Wait, what's this now? Relapse? Really, come on, Lesa. What's with the wheelchair and glasses? Stop fooling." Bryce. Definitely Bryce. "Dad, what's going on here?" I reached my hand out. A moment later, a much bigger and stronger hand took a hold of it. "Lesa, what's going on?"

"I'm blind. I had a relapse and I lost my eyes again."

"Wait, again?" I heard the panic in my cousin Quentin's voice. "Alessia, what do you mean 'again'? You were blind before?" He took my other hand and I smiled.

"Perhaps… This tale could be better told where everyone's comfortable?"

* * *

><p>Catarina glared up at Dante's house. She knew for a fact that Damon and his boys were here as well. This would be the first stop of her journey, not Critolli's manor, but they would be made aware of her arrival all the same. Her driver walked before her, banging hard on the front door. "Dante, Damon, open the door. I know she's there." She raised her voice to be heard through the heavy wood. A minute or so passed and she heard the lock turn. Her grandson, Rayleigh, stood there. He towered over her shorter frame, face blank. "Rayleigh. Step aside." He did as she ordered and she stepped inside, her heels clicking sharply against the hard wood floors. "Dante, Damon." She stood in the doorway of the "family room" as Dante's wife called it. "So she's here. Alessia, rise when your elders enter the room." She snapped, annoyed. For two years, Gian refused to let the girl come to Italy and she was undermined by her own husband as well. As he was still Boss and technically master of the house, she kept quiet. The girl, an ungrateful child, sat with her back to her, an obvious show of disrespect.<p>

"Excuse me, Grandmother. How rude of me." Catarina glowered at her granddaughter. Now she was mocking her.

"Knock it off, Grandma." Her grandson, Brent, her eldest, rose from his seat, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Hold your tongue, boy." He opened his mouth to say something else, but Alessia took hold of his hand and pulled him back down into his seat. He sat, saying nothing, but glaring at the floor. "Better." She crossed her arms and Dante stood up slowly. "Alessia."

"Mother, there was, well, an accident, years ago." He said quietly. Her brow twitched. "Gian felt it best—"

"Gian, that ungrateful son of mine, I should have known he had something to do with this. Probably when Vincente went to visit him." She watched as Alessia used her hands to swivel herself around on the couch. Her granddaughter faced her and Catarina was even more annoyed. "Take off those glasses, girl. Such disrespect to me is unacceptable. I will not tolerate it."

"I can't."

"You can and you will, Alessia! Don't get smart with me!" She was three seconds away from striking the girl.

"She can't, Grandma!" Brent again. She had to work with him on respect once again. Such rebellion in her family as of late.

"Brent, hold your tongue or—"

"She's blind!" She fell silent, looking at her eldest grandchild, then to her youngest.

"Dante?" She looked to her son, not believing Brent, as per usual. Dante shook his head. "I see. Well. This changes nothing. Simply get her a cane and she'll be fine. Alessia, stand up now and your cousin will direct you to my car. Come along now, you'll be at my home for the remainder of your stay."

* * *

><p>I smirked at where her voice was coming from. "Don't make that face at me, young lady."<p>

"Can't do that either, sorry."

"Alessia, do **not** push me. I'm already annoyed with you."

"_Hey, girlie! Yo, Damon, ya'll home?"_

"_Leon, don't yell. That's rude."_

"_I ain't even started yet, Mattia."_

"Uncle Leon! Uncle Mattia! We're in here!" Heavy footsteps of my uncles and I heard grandma hiss. I rested my hands in my lap, leaning back against the couch.

"Hey, girlie! We missed you! Oh. Lady Capello. Shoulda figured you'd be here, controlling old bat you are and all." Weight on the seat next to me and I slid a bit. "That bad, eh?"

"It wasn't my fault, Uncle Leon. I was fine until the bed moved on me." I could almost see his face. "Honest." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Alessia, are you ready to go? Or would you like to visit with your cousins a little longer?" Uncle Mattia inquired politely from the doorway.

"What are you going on about? My granddaughter is going nowhere with you ruffians!" Grandma was annoyed, apparently. Oops.

"Begging your pardon, Madam, but Alessia requested that we pick her up to take her home." Poor Uncle Mattia… He's so very polite and it's all to waste cause Grandma hates Uncle Leon. "She didn't like the idea of returning to your home only to be engaged to Angelo."

"True dat."

"Alessia, mind your tongue. Young man, Alessia, as stated before, won't be going anywhere but to my own home where she will be safe with her own family!" I raised my hand. "Don't be smart with me now, girl!"

"Actually, I'm choosing to go with Uncle Leon and Uncle Mattia. Angelo's not welcome there and I don't really like you." I heard her outraged gasp. "And besides, as Critolli's Princess, you no longer have control over my life, so… Yea. Uncle Leon, my chair's over in the corner, could you get it for me?"

"Sure kid." The weight disappeared and I soon heard the wheels. "Here, I'll help." And I was in my wheel chair and gliding across Uncle Dante's floors. "See ya, Damon, Dante."

"Hey, Uncle Leon, can I ride Ebony when we get there? Please?"

"Absolutely not! Alessia, you are **blind**! You can't possibly ride such a beast! I forbid you from doing such a thing! And you two! If you continue with this nonsense, I will have no choice but to take drastic measures!" Grandma was ticked.

"Do whatever ya want, lady, but Vincente's on our side." I could almost see Uncle Mattia's wince as that information was released. "Sure, kid. He's tame enough with you.

"Awesome."

* * *

><p>"Uncle Mattia, could you find someone for me?" I held my phone out to him. "It's 'Tsuna'. Could you?"<p>

"That boy you're going with?"

"W-what? No! Who said that?!" A pause. "Oh, you evil child." I would get him back for that, oh I would.

"Here." I heard the ringing and I grasped the phone, holding it up to my ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Waaah~! Tsuna! Hi!"

"_Alessia! Are you alright? I was worried about you! Dino said he left you with your uncles?"_ I smiled as I heard Uncle Mattia walking away.

"Yea, I told him to leave. I didn't want him to be in the crossfire when Grandma found out. Really, you don't have to worry so much."

"_But, I do._" I blinked my sightless eyes, leaning back against the couch. Having lost feeling in my right leg, it was difficult to move, but I managed well enough. That, and Takeshi was helping me with physical therapy. Both Takeshis, my trainer, Takeshi Moriko, and Takeshi Yamamoto. "_Alessia, you're an important person to me. I don't like seeing you hurt."_

"Aww, Tsuna, you're so cute~! But really, I'm fine."

"_How did your grandma take the news of your accident_?" I smirked, not that he could see.

"Oh, pretty well. She took the news about me becoming Critolli's Boss even better. She can't control me anymore."

"_YOU DID WHAT?!"_ I held the phone away from my ear at his screeching.

"Look, Tsuna, blind and disabled here! Don't wanna be deaf too!" Some more yelling and then I was pretty sure I heard Gokudera's voice and then he was yelling at me for getting Tsuna upset and then Tsuna took the phone back and yelled at me some more. Another few moments and he calmed slightly. "Look, Tsuna, everything's fine, okay? It's not that big of a deal."

"_Alessia, you can't become the Boss!"_

"I'm not. Well, not yet anyway."

"_What?" _

"Uncle Mattia and Uncle Leon are gonna hold down the fort until I'm outta high school. It's not like I can get into college with my grades. 'Sides. I know how to run a Family. I was a Boss up until like two years ago." Really, he's just like my mother… But, she has changed a lot after the incident. She's a lot nicer now. She's makes waffles for me when I ask real nice~ "So, yea. No biggie."

"_Alessia, you can't become the Boss. I can't let you. I don't want you to get hurt. The mafia… You can't be in this world."_

"Tsuna dear, calm yourself. Once these issues go away, I'll be fine. Don't worry. It's not that bad." This is getting interesting. Telling me what I can and can't do? Well.

"_You're right. It's even worse. I can't let you do this, Alessia_." His voice… Dear Lord, it's like that night years ago… when he found my scars and his eyes changed… "_I can't let you be in this world, Alessia. I can't. You're too important to me. I can't see you hurt again, no matter what the cost."_ He…

"Tsuna, dear child, do you have something you'd like to tell me? Perhaps an underlying fear for Kyoko and the girls that you're now passing onto me? Or perhaps now that it's clear I'll be handicapped for just about the remainder of my life, you're worried something like that may happen to Kyoko while she's in this world of your's and—"

"_It's not about Kyoko-chan! It's about you, Alessia! I can't have you hurt because of the stupid Mafia! If I have to come to Italy and bring you back myself, I will!"_ I bit my lip.

"Bye, Tsuna." And I shut my phone, cutting off his panicked voice. "Uncle Mattia?" My voice echoed around the spacious rooms of Critolli's manor. I pressed the 'Off' button as Tsuna's number appeared on the screen, my phone turning black.

"_Yes?"_

"Change of plans."

* * *

><p>Catarina glared ahead of her as her car sped forward up toward the Critolli manor. She, outraged that ungrateful child would do such a thing, after <em>everything <em>Catarina did for her, would put a stop to this nonsense once and for all and take the girl back to where she belonged. A black streak with blonde at the top zoomed past them and her driver hit the brakes. She shot forward, bracing herself against the seat before her. "Be careful, you dolt!"

A girl's laughter and she opened her door, rising slowly and brushing at her skirt. "Uncle Leon! Come on! It's fun!"

"Hey, girlie, not so fast! You don't know this land!"

"Of-course I do! I used to live here until my marriage to Stefano!" A muttered response as the girl's laughter echoed around the grounds. "Everyone watch out! Ebony won't wait for you to move!" Hoofbeats across the stone of the courtyard and Catarina looked over at her granddaughter passing by her, dark glasses still across her eyes. "This is great!"

"Alessia!" The girl turned her head, pulling at the reins. "For God's sake, you're blind! Get off that beast at once!"

"I'm paralyzed too, didja know that~?" More laughter and the horse stalled, trotting smartly forward, staying some distance away from Catarina.

Catarina, on the other hand, was just about ready to have a heart attack.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tapped his pencil against the wood of his desk, his leg bouncing as he watched the clock shift ever so slowly forward, waiting for the bell to ring for the end of the day. Only five minutes and he would be out of here, running down the stairs and out of the school, heedless of Hibari's constant threats against him for doing such a thing. Of-course, he knew Hibari would simply attack him upon his return in two days, but regardless. A glance out of the window and he saw a black limo pull up.<p>

A sigh at the thought of entertaining Dino instead of trying to contact Alessia for what seemed like the millionth time. She hadn't been answering her phone since she hung up on him last week and Reborn refused to let him use his own phone and his friends had no luck either. Reborn also refused to arrange a flight to Italy for him. The blonde hair of his brother appeared from the darkness of the interior of the vehicle and Tsuna closed his eyes as the teacher droned on. Ah, but then a thought came to him and his eyes shot open.

Alessia might answer Dino's call if she didn't know he was in Japan.

Success.

A smile stretched across his features as he gazed up at the clock once more.

* * *

><p>"Dino-san! I need your help!" Tsuna was running out of the school yard to where his 'brother' stood. The foreigner smiled, watching as the younger made his way towards him, his friends following easily behind.<p>

"Yea? What with? Trouble with Alessia?" Tsuna stopped in-front of him, panting slightly.

"How'd you know?"

"_Hi Tsuna~!"_ A voice from inside the limo and Tsuna tilted to see who. Blonde hair with sunglasses covering what should be blue eyes. She waved, grinning brightly. "Yo."

"Alessia! You're back!" As she stepped out, he hugged her tightly. "I was worried about you…"

"So you're the kid Girlie's dropping everything for." A rough voice stated calmly. He knew, without seeing, that Gokudera had tensed up, surprised by the unexpected person.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty, Leon. For all we know, he's-"

"Quiet." Alessia pulled away, leaning against the cane Tsuna had noticed.

"Children, hush." She raised a brow at the two men, one leaning against the car and the other standing closer. "My beloved Uncles, this is Tsuna." Twins, Tsuna noted, but the one who spoke, Leon, had a scar running across his chin and he looked like the cowboys he had seen in old Westerns. Alessia smiled. "And Gokudera, Takeshi, and Ryohei."

Leon gazed at the Vongola Decimo for a long moment before pushing off the car and towering over the smaller teen. "So you're Tsuna." His lips straightened into a line, shifting his gaze to Alessia. "You're wasting your time and effort, Girlie." Tsuna gazed at him silently, knowing that Gokudera was ready to defend him.

"Well, that's my choice then, Uncle Leon. Not for you to decide. Get it?" Leon snorted, reaching out and ruffling her hair.

"True, it's your choice, Princess." Tsuna's stomach dropped at his words. The other man frowned, but it disappeared as he too stepped up, reaching out a hand to Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san, it truly is a pleasure. I am Mattia Belladionso. Please ignore my brother, Leon. He's in a bad mood. Alessia has spoken very highly of you." Tsuna shook his hand while Leon rolled his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mattia-san."

"Great! You get along!" Alessia grinned. "Takeshi, hugs~!" The baseball player smiled, stepping up and hugging the smaller girl, lifting her off her feet.

"Great to see you in one piece, Alessia." The blonde laughed.

"Of-course! I can even see again and I can walk now!" Yamamoto dropped her to her feet, a look of amazement on his features.

"So you can! How'd you accomplish that in a week?" The blonde made a zipping motion across her lips. "A secret? Well, alright." She gave a little wave to Gokudera and Ryohei.

"Hi hi~ Onii-san, I was careful~!" She leaned heavily against the metal cane helping to hold her up. "Actually, I'm kinda tired now, so… Can we go home now?" Tsuna took hold of her hand, leading her back to the limo with an arm around her back.

"Of-course, Alessia." Mattia elbowed Leon and the older rolled his eyes once again.

* * *

><p>Later and I was falling asleep on Tsuna's couch. Uncle Leon still didn't approve of my decision, but he had to deal with it. Uncle Mattia seemed to be getting along fine with Mama, but I knew he didn't like my decision very much either. He's just not as vocal about it. Something squeezed my hand and I opened my eyes to see Tsuna sitting next to me. "Oh, hey there." Laughter and I looked over to where Kyoko, Haru and Chrome were sitting. "Something up?"<p>

"Are you tired?"

"Sure am." I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. "But I can't sleep yet. Uncle Leon's not finished giving me grief yet." Tsuna frowned lightly. "He's upset with my choice, as I'm sure you picked up on. So, yeah." I rubbed at my neck. "Dear Lord Almighty, so it's true stress does hurt… Bummer…"

"Alessia." I didn't look at him. His voice was like it was on the phone. I couldn't look to make sure his eyes had changed. "Alessia, what is your choice? Did you refuse the position as Boss? Is that why he's upset?"

"Yeah, I guess I sorta did." I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Hey, don't look so happy." True, his face had lit up. "You were screeching at me so I told Uncle Mattia to hold off on the ceremony. Uncle Leon said I was wasting my time with you, but… I guess I'd miss you guys."

"Alessia, you made the best choice you could. You won't be pulled into this world, like me. That's the best for you." I looked to where Uncle Leon stood sulking in the corner. "Alessia? Is something the matter?"

"I told him to hold off on it. Everything's already been set into motion. I can't stop it now, Tsuna. I defied and insulted Grandma _to her face_. If I go back…" I lifted up my free arm, gazing at the pale scars across my skin. I smiled a rueful little smile. "Well. Let's just say a marriage to Angelo would be considered unicorns and pixies." His hand tightened on my own. "Ow, hey, Tsuna, that kinda-"

"You can't accept it. I don't care what it takes, I won't let you throw away your life. If I have to go talk to her myself, I will."

"She would eat you." He blinked, his hold loosening. "Kidding, but seriously, kid. She wouldn't budge on the matter. If I go back, it won't be real pretty. And since I can finally walk again—"

"_She won't hurt you ever again. I'll make sure of it."_ I stared at him as he held up our hands. "I promise, Alessia."

"Promises won't help. Not when you're up against—"

"I'd do anything to make sure you live a free life." I smiled and a moment later, he smiled back. I untwined my hand from his gently.

"Sorry, Tsuna. My fate's sealed."

* * *

><p>The airport was entirely empty. How that was accomplished, I didn't know.<p>

Until I saw at-least a dozen suits standing in the waiting area. "Damn."

"Alessia?" I smiled up at Daddy. "Something…" He trailed off when he saw the men. "Oh… Well…" They straightened as we approached and I heard high heels and I winced. Blonde hair and blue eyes appeared and I almost gagged. "Who is that boy? Alessia, do you know him? A friend of your's?"

"He's a creeper, Daddy. I had to beat him with a stick." Daddy's eyes narrowed on Angelo's form. As he came nearer, something felt… off about him.

"Capello-san. A pleasure to meet you. I am Angelo Belladionso." His voice was quiet, subdued. "I'm sure your daughter has spoken of me before." He met daddy's eyes briefly before looking away. I tilted my head a bit. "Miss Alessia. I'm happy to see you're well. Your grandmother informed me of your… condition, but I see now she was overreacting. I'm pleased at your recovery."

"Are you… sick?" I stepped forward and placed the back of my hand against his forehead. He raised his eyes to mine and he looked absolutely shocked. "You _seem_ fine…"

"T-thank you for your concern, Miss A-alessia, but I'm fine, I assure you!" He pulled away, eyes shifting, not reaching my own. "Truly!"

"Mama, Daddy, what's all this about now? Shouldn't the airport be- Oh, a friend, Alessia?" Sofia looked out from behind Mama at Angelo. The boy(man) stared at her and as she looked on curiously. "I'm Sofia, and you are…?"

"A-angelo, Angelo Belladionso. N-nice to meet you." Sofia stepped out from behind Mama, extending her hand and smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Belladionso-kun." I pursed my lips as I watched the two of them through narrowed eyes. "Don't make such faces, Alessia. Be polite."

"You awkward child you…" Sofia frowned at me before smiling and shifting her gaze back to Angelo.

"Ignore her."

"Yes, ma'am." She let out a little laugh, turning her eyes away and letting go of his hand. He smiled and the most sincere expression I have ever seen was on his face.

"Hey, hey." I poked at him. "Are you hitting on my big sis?"

"W-what?" Angelo squawked as Sofia got a somewhat horrified expression.

"Alessia!" I shrugged. Angelo's face was getting red and Daddy was watching him, amusement etched across his face.

"H-heavens no!" Sofia looked at him, the horrified expression turning into a bit of disappointment.

"You aren't?" Daddy's eyes narrowed on Angelo.

"O-of-course not! …should I?" Angelo gazed at her in confusion. She turned her head to the side, crossing her arms, red high on her cheeks.

"No!" Mama shook her head while Daddy looked between the two of them. I crossed my own arms, tapping my foot against the floor.

"The answer to that question is 'yes', Sofia." She glared at me and Angelo looked at her for confirmation.

"No." The poor boy let out a little 'oh'.

"She's means yes. Go for it, kid." I patted his back, clasping my hands behind my own back and turning on my heel, walking towards Grandma. "See ya later, kids." I'm totally ignoring the fact that he's 23 and Sofia's 19. But hey. If he's falling hopelessly in-love with her, that frees up my issue. "Grandmother. How nice to see you again." Her lips were pressed together in a thin line. "Coming here yourself isn't going to—" My head whipped to the side, my eyes wide as I fell back a few steps. The sound echoed around the empty hall as she slowly lowered her hand back to her side.

"Such. Insolence." Red marked my cheek as I dropped my head, my bangs hiding my eyes.

"Alessia, you're still here!" Footsteps, but I didn't dare look up. I can act tough, but with no one to actually protect me, I can do nothing but lash out with my words. She lashes out with her hand and after years of this… "Alessia?" No…

"Oi, idiot Capello, answer the Tenth." I closed my eyes, keeping my head bowed. Grandma straightened, I could hear it. "Hey, Capello."

"Who are you that addresses my granddaughter like so?"

"Granddaughter? So you're Catarina." I lifted my head, looking behind me at the Vongola walking towards me. Why were they all…? "Alessia."

"Tsuna, stay out of this. It's my problem." I'm acting stronger than I really am, but I can't do much. He frowned. "I'll deal with it my way."

"Alessia, don't ignore me, you disrespectful child." I looked back at grandma. For once in their lives, Mama and Daddy are seeing how she treats me, what she has put me through for most of my life.

"I'll do what I wish. You don't control me." Her eyes narrowed and her hand twitched. "Strike me again and I'll hit back harder." Her suits shifted a bit. "If ya'll interfere, you'll see what I can really do." I grinned a somewhat disturbing smiled and they halted. "Smart, boys." A hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. "No matter what you say to me, I'm going through with this life. I can't back down, if you haven't realized." I spoke quietly.

"I just can't let you, Alessia. You're too important to me. I can't have you in that danger." I looked at him full on as he took my hand.

"I'm not Kyoko. I can handle my own problems and I can make my own decisions and choices." My voice was hushed, not wanting the others to hear me. His eyes were changed. Amber. "Don't give me that look, Tsuna. It's my choice." His grip tightened. "No matter what."

"Fine." I blinked.

"What? 'Fine'? Just like that?" A smile on his part.

"If I can't convince you, the best I can do is protect you." I glared.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"Unless you run into a tree." My glare faded as I simply stared at him.

"Unless I..." I took his face in my hands, squishing his cheeks together, my brow furrowing. "You evil little child, don't joke about relapses! It's scary when you're all alone in the dark!" He took my hands, pulling them away from his face.

"Then let me be there, Alessia."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present…<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tsuna, what'd Grandma want?" Alessia asked about an hour later. "I'm bored. Entertain me."<p>

"Alessia, how did your latest relapse occur?" Tsuna asked calmly from his desk. Silence reigned in the room and he lifted his eyes to her form sprawled on the rug. "That embarrassing, Alessia?"

"I… ran into a tree… on my morning jog…" She looked up at the ceiling. "Don't you dare laugh."

"Wouldn't think about it."

"Alright, I told you something, now tell me what Grandma wants." He leaned back in his chair, resting his hands in his lap. "Hey, come on now. Give it up."

"You know, I think I may grant her request."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you keep this up, life is not going to look very good for you." He stood up slowly, walking over and crouching down on one knee before her, smiling down at his childhood friend. She lifted her hand, patting his chest for a moment before grabbing his tie and pulling him down roughly, closer to her face. He was expecting that. "Spit it out, _Decimo_."

"Alessia, I wish you could see me."

"Join the club, now, spill." She let go of his tie, rising and sitting cross legged in-front of him. "How interesting. You're down on one knee. Begging my forgiveness, are we?" He took her hands in his. She felt something cold slip onto her finger and her brow furrowed. "A ring? Tsuna, I already have enough A-Class—"

"If you'll have me, I'll be yours forever." Her lips parted in shock as she processed his words.

"T-tsuna? T-this… I… I…" And not knowing what else to do at this obvious prank set up by her malicious and conniving Grandmother, whose idea apparently amused the Decimo, she punched him.

He caught it before she could land a hit.

"Just say yes, Alessia. Then you'll never be alone."

* * *

><p>And so ends this story, for real. I really hope it clears a lot up and makes everyone happy. I worked hard on this and really put a fair amount of time and effort into it. I feel very accomplished with this too~!<p>

Aha, see what I did there? Like the last scene of 'Il Nostro Amore' was the last scene here~

True, I probably could have made this longer, but I felt I told their story and why should I continue on with something that's already finished? But I did make this last part, because it occurred to me, in a dream(that's how all my stories start), that there was a bit more to this that I could tell. And maybe I made Tsuna seem a little more... would romantic be the word? than he probably would really be, but hey. I think he's adorable and a little overprotective, so, there.

So, until my next work, I wish the lot of you a fond farewell.


	23. Catarina's Letter

A/N: I only claim the characters that I create.

Ah, I suppose you're wondering why I'm suddenly adding something to this, hmm? Well, I have no idea either, but I was bored so, yay~! That, and I wanted to see what I could come up with for Catarina's letter to Tsuna xD

It's short, but I couldn't exactly make the thing eight pages. I think it turned out relatively well~

You know how weird it is to have a blue raspberry flavored candy in a box where there is no blue raspberry flavored candies? It's really weird… and tastes funny too.

* * *

><p>Neo Vongola Primo, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi,<p>

It has come to my attention these past few years that you are rather close with my ungrateful granddaughter, though I do wonder how she managed to interest you, the boorish girl. I failed to understand your relationship with her years ago, but I now know the full truth. Though I simply tried to help her for her future as a Lady of Capello, she seems to have taken offense to my actions and as such, rebelled. It seems she had a different idea, taking on the role of Boss for Critolli. Though this task is much more difficult than she could have ever known, she seems to be muddling about it swimmingly. As you have many years experience and know her well, I urge you to help her understand this daunting decision and help her when you can.

Many say I show my love differently. Some say I don't show it at all. There is a point to this letter, Tsunayoshi. I love my granddaughter and only wish her an easy and happy life. If the life she wishes is alone in our world, at the head of a powerful Family, then so be it. Tsunayoshi, you have been beside her for much longer than I am probably aware of and she spoke very highly of you as a child. I see now her praise was not misplaced, though perhaps said too early. I was not there for her during her accident, but I don't regret it. Coddling the girl would have done her no good. And yet you were and she respects you much more than she could ever respect me. I know she does not think highly of me, regardless if I am her blood kin or her grandmother, but I know she thinks the world of you.

Though she may not have expressed it, the flighty girl, in her own way, she loves you. I know what I'm saying is truth, just as you know as well. Because she will never do better, in this life or the next, I ask that you openly seek her affections. She may react violently to that suggestion, but bear with her. She's a good girl and works hard. As the Princess of Critolli, perhaps a stable relationship will help her to better evolve and bring out her full potential. And the Critolli's strength as well. I'm sure, in time, she will make a suitable "significant other", if she doesn't kill herself with her foolishness and stupidity first.

My grandsons inform me you are an honorable man and do all in your power to protect those close to you, as the Vongola Primo did in his time. I know this includes my irresponsible granddaughter. If you kept her out of trouble, I would be eternally grateful to you. And if she does suffer any relapses, don't involve me.

Respectfully yours,

Catarina Adelina Romaro Capello


End file.
